The Shifter's Journey
by Grizzly98
Summary: Kuma is a draco shifter, the last of her kind. Follow her as she masters her magic and finds a family in the wild and chaotic guild known as Fairy Tail. With the dragon slayers by her side will she be able to overcome every obstacle in her path or will she lose her humanity to the animal soul?
1. Hunted

**Okay, first off please don't shoot me for this being so short. I'm trying out a new writing style. Second, this is an OC story. Just like the summary says it's about this shifter's life and her travels with Fairy Tail.**

 **For updating, this story will be updated every Wednesday.**

* * *

The Shifter's Journey

Chapter 1

 **Kuma P.O.V.**

Someone care to tell me why I'm falling towards a gigantic building with a bell on it? Oh, yeah, now I remember...

 **~Two hours earlier~**

 _I'm hunting in the east forest in panther form, seeing as I have no jewel and I'm about a day's journey from the mage guild I'm looking to join._

 _My head snaps up when I hear a twig on my left to see a handful of poachers. 'Great, just my luck,' is the only thought going through my head as I back away to try and blend into the bushes behind me._

 _Then the guy in the lead, who has almost no teeth left, speaks. "Well, boys, this one's pelt will fetch a mighty sum, don't you think?"_

 _A couple of agreements from my right is all I need to turn tail and take off towards where I stashed my pack._

 _When I reach the tree where my pack is hidden, I climb the tree and shift before throwing it on and jumping down again._

 _"Oi, boss, we got ourselves a shifter."_

 _My head snaps around at the voice to see one of the poachers ten feet to my left._

 _"Canine form: Timber wolf!"_

 _Before the guy can react, my new shape takes over and I'm sprinting towards the town. Luckily, my wolf forms allow me to cover ground at a quick pace while saving energy._

 _When I hear explosions behind me I pick up the pace until I'm running full-out. Unfortunately, when I'm about a mile from the outskirts of town, an explosion hits me and I'm being launched through the air._

 **~Currently falling from the sky~**

And now I'm wishing I had taken time to master my flying forms before, but now I have to worry about how I'm gonna make the safest landing.

"Bear form: Grizzly!"

Almost as soon as the shift takes place I'm crashing through the roof of the building. Thankfully, the muscle of my grizzly form holds off the damage. Ignoring my surroundings for the moment, I knock off the shock and jump up, prepared for more poachers.

When my ears don't pick up anything, I turn my head to take in my surroundings. The building I'm in has a bar, a stage, two floors, oh, and let's not forget tables full of people staring right at me.

* * *

 **So what did y'all think? Love it? Hate it?**

 **I do hope you follow, fave, and review, because I have been working on this story for awhile now, and Stele thinks it's an awesome idea. But I wanna hear y'all.**

 **By the way, just a tidbit of information for y'all. Kuma means Bear in japanese.**

 **Most of the names I come up with either have an importance to me, are derived from something in the story or I'm just curious, look up the translation and find I like, so I add it to the story. Hehe, you never know.**

 **With that I'll leave y'all be.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	2. Dragon Slayer?

**Okay, so a couple of y'all pointed out a few things to me about chapter one. Let me tell you right now, Kuma DOES NOT HAVE TAKE OVER MAGIC. It was my mistake as I forgot that Lisanna's takeover is animal soul, but the magics are two completely separate types.**

 **Now this, as well as more about Kuma's past will be explained in later chapters so I won't say anything about it at this point in time. Go read the chapter and I'll tell you the rest later.**

* * *

Chapter 2

 **Kuma P.O.V.**

Huffing, I go to walk out the door, only for a girl that looks about eighteen, with blue hair and a white cat, to step in my way. I growl at her to move, except she doesn't, she just stands there and looks at me with bright, soulful eyes. And then she speaks.

"Hi, I'm Wendy, and this is Carla. What's your name?"

Not quite sure if it's my own curiosity, or the instincts of my bear form giving me courage, I shift into my human form.

The collective gasp that comes from the people almost makes me laugh. Almost. But I'm more focused on the girl who knows who I am.

"How did you know I'm human?" I ask the girl, still keeping an ear out in case the poachers come near.

She gives a bright smile and explains, "I'm a Dragon Slayer, I have excellent hearing and I heard when you chanted the spell."

"I'm Kuma. I'm sorry, did you just say you're a 'Dragon Slayer'?"

She nods and gestures behind me.

"You're in our guild hall, this is Fairy Tail."

Turning around, I finally take in the banners blaring their symbol proudly.

"Wow, I can't believe it, I travel all this way to join this guild only to have a bunch of poachers on my ass." the disbelief in my voice so thick it practically drips.

When my ears pick up explosions on the edge of town, I turn back to Wendy. "Hey, can you help me with something?" She nods. "Do you hear those explosions on the edge of town?"

She frowns, but her eyes take on a far-away look.

She gasps. "How can you hear those? I can barely hear them,"

I shrug and jump right to the point.

"Look, I need some help, those explosions are coming from some poachers that are trying to snag my hide," She looks indecisive and I snort. "Take all the time you need to decide, in the meantime, I'm gonna find someone who can help."

The white cat at her side gasps and wings appear on her back as she jumps to hover in my face. "Now, you listen here, human, you do not insult Wendy like that."

I let out a growl that sounds more animalistic than human and the cat backs away. "You listen here, cat, I came here to join this guild because I heard you protect your own and treat each other as family. Now, I can't help it that some dumbasses think that my hide is worth anything, but I do know I can't take on the group of poachers by myself. If I could, I would've taken them out in the forest when they interrupted my hunt."

The cat crosses her arms and is about to retort but a woman with blonde hair and brown eyes, and another woman with blood-red hair, who is apparently wearing armor, step forward, though it's the blonde that speaks first.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to ignore Carla, but what did you say your name was?"

I raise an eyebrow at her, even as the explosions get closer. "It's Kuma, but can we wait for introductions later? I could really use the help to take out these asshats."

They nod and I follow them as they take off out the front doors, Wendy running next to me.

"Hey, Kuma?" I tear my eyes away from the road and look at her. "I'm sorry for how Carla acted, she's very protective of me."

I nod and we round the corner to see chaos. The poachers have really done a number on the block but there also appears to be a pink-haired fire mage and a raven-haired ice mage exchanging blows with two of the poachers.

As I look around, I notice a poacher sneaking up on the blonde mage from earlier, and an idea strikes me.

"Hey, do you trust me?" I look back at Wendy and she nods. It's a weird feeling to be trusted so soon after meeting, but I push it down to analyze another time.

I step out into the road and square my shoulders, preparing for one of my wilder shifts. "Ape form: Migani!"

My arms stretch out, my legs become shorter, dark brown almost black hair covers my hide, and falling forward my hands curl so that my knuckles are resting on the ground instead of my palms. Then I look over and see Wendy staring at me in astonishment. I hold out my hand to her and my voice is gruff, like boulders clashing as I manage to ground out my words. "Now, you have to trust me completely for this to work,"

Her expression sets and she nods as she takes my hand. Grabbing her hand, I also grab her ankle and swing her around once, twice, then let her go.

Almost as soon as I let her go she uses her magic to land behind the blonde and take out the poacher that was trying to hit her.

Smiling, I run forward and shift again. "Equine form: Clydesdale!"

Don't ask me how I have the clydesdale form, but trust me when I say it wasn't pretty obtaining it.

Anyway, back to the fight.

I run into a group of the asshats and start stomping, well that is, until one of them wraps a rope around my leg and pulls it out from under me.

Growling, I fade out of my equine form, but the poachers are in for a real treat when they start reaching for me.

* * *

 **First off, Sqydd, I know these chapters are short. If you had bothered to read my A/N for the first chapter you would've seen that I said I'm playing around with a new writing style.**

 **Meaning that a lot of these chapters are not gonna be very big. Not like how my other stories are, but I can guarantee you now that this story will have more chapters then my other stories do. Seven hells, I already have another twenty eight chapters written up and I don't see myself stopping any time soon.**

 ***Takes a deep breath* Now that I have that out of my system, I'm glad to see that this story is already doing so well. Wanna know the best part?**

 **6 reviews, 10 followers, 5 favorites, and 67 views on a chapter that is only 588 words long.**

 **I'm really proud that I have readers that do that, and you know who you are. Now I have a question for you. How would y'all feel about me leaving a sneak peek for the next chapter?**

 **Stele and I played around with this in our co-op Christmas story and that story exploded, but basically if a chapter gets five or more reviews then I leave a sneak peek in my closing A/N about the next chapter.**

 **Why am I asking your opinions?**

 **Because as I have said these chapters are gonna be much shorter then my typical ones so I'm apprehensive about whether it will give too much away. But I'm leaving it up to y'all.**

 **Make sure you fave, follow, and leave a review letting me know what you think of the story and what I'm proposing and I will see y'all either in another story or next week when I drop chapter three.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	3. Introductions

**Thank you to _StrikeForceHeroeTeller_ and _Samuel Bryant17_ for reviewing on last chapter. You really made my day. And I hope you guys keep on because I have a lot planned out for this story. As in Forty chapters plus already done and more planned as soon as I finish getting the next few chapters of DKQ done.**

 **But more on that later. For now go read.**

* * *

Chapter 3

 **Kuma P.O.V.**

"Feline form: Tiger!"

When my legs grow out, the ropes snap and I jump up taking one of the poachers out with me.

I raise my head from my kill to see the blonde, the armored woman, and the two males converging on the poachers surrounding me. When a poacher goes to throw a net over me it goes up in flames and I look over at the grinning pink-haired male. He catches my eye and nods before moving through the ring of poachers, fist flaming. Then a flash of gold catches my eye and I turn my head to see a gigantic man-cow wielding an ax, while the blonde slings a whip.

When ice freezes the ground underneath me, I dig my claws in and manage to stay standing while the poachers fall from flying swords.

I shake my head and turn back to focus on the poacher leader, the guy with the horrible teeth. Growling, I move forward while he's distracted planning to tear his throat out. At least, that's the plan until I realize I'm reaching out with my human arms. " _Shit_ ," is the only thing I can get out before my head collides with his and I black out.

 _"Kuma, come play with me!"_

 _I lift my head from where I sit in the tree near our den to see my younger brother scratching at the base of it in his canine form._

 _A huff escapes me as I jump down and he tackles me. "Neil, face it, you can't take me."_

 _He sits up and whines. "Kuma, when I master my bear form I'm gonna be stronger than you."_

 _I laugh and jump up, knocking him on his back. "Well, then, Neil, let's see who can master their bear form first."_

The scene shifts, and now I see flames surrounding the den as voices drift through.

 _"Neil,_ Màma _, Papa, where are you?" I call out as I force my way through the flames, feeling some lick against the fur on my hide._

"What... do... know?"

 _"Kuma, help me, please!"_

 _My ears turn in the direction of Neil's voice and I tear off toward him. I stop when I can't hear him anymore. The smoke's becoming too much even for my canine form._

 _"Neil, where are you?" I call out again._

"Strap... her...hurt."

 _"Kuma, over here!"_

 _Then I see him backed up against a tree. I dash forward, but coming to a skidding halt when the tree falls. Panic fills my veins as I call out for him again and again only to hear the crackle of the flames._

"When will... wake up?"

As the memory fades the voices become clearer.

"I don't know."

Then my other senses come around, starting with my nose.

Taking a deep breath, I can tell there are three people nearby. One has a scent of wind blown grass, another the scent of smoke and spices, then the third is of strawberries and vanilla, but taking another breath I pick up the latter two intertwined.

"She has to be waking up soon, Wendy, she's already been out two weeks!"

"Natsu, she was starved, exhausted, and she used almost all her remaining magical energy helping to fight off the poachers. Wouldn't you sleep for two weeks straight if you were in that position?" The voice sounds familiar but I can't place it.

Finally, my eyes decide to open only to slam shut when I'm blinded by light. Trying to cover my eyes with an arm, I raise it only for it to stop about two inches from where it was laying. Panic and fear flashes through me and I start struggling, trying to break the restraints.

Growling, I go to change form, but find that I can't use my magic. I open my eyes and can feel my instincts starting to take over as a pair of hands push me back into the bed and when a hand comes in range I snap at it. It retreats as the male says, "Hey, whoa, cool it, we're trying to help you."

"Natsu, take off the restraints on her feet."

The male, Natsu, moves out of my vision, and a minute later I can move my feet more. Then the restraints around my wrists and the collar around my neck comes off and my instincts fade back.

Jumping up, I crouch and look around as the three people come around to stand in front of me. When my eyes land on the sky slayer I relax enough to sit on the bed while I look over the other two.

My mind flashes back to the fight with the poachers and I finally remember the blonde and the male with the pink hair, Natsu.

Natsu extends a hand toward me. but when I growl he pulls it back.

"Kuma, do you know where you are?" My attention snaps back to the sky slayer and I frown. She smiles and explains softly, "Kuma, you're in Fairy Tail's infirmary. Do you remember what happened before you blacked out?"

I hum before nodding and Pinky snorts. "Hey, Luce, I thought you said she was smart?"

My gaze snaps to him and I snarl.

The blonde, Luce, steps in between us, holding one hand in front of me and the male as she turns to him. "She is, I just don't know why she's acting like this."

My stomach growls and Wendy giggles. The other two turn to her and she looks at me. "I think I know what it is. Natsu, how often do you act more animal than human when you're hungry?"

His scowl turns into a grin and he looks at me. "So, that's what it is?"

Wendy nods and Natsu turns and walks out the door on the other side of the room.

Ten minutes later, he walks back in with a white-haired woman with ice blue eyes. Both are carrying trays piled with different foods.

Licking my lips, I eye the trays and when they set them on the floor I jump, noticing that I shift when I attack it.

* * *

 **Alright, what did y'all think of the chapter?**

 **Y'all found out she had a brother, and she has officially met Natsu, Lucy and Wendy. But there's still more to be seen and that won't be until next week.**

 **Now onto IRL business. I start college tomorrow, DKQ and Shifter won't be affected by my classes but Crews may or may not be updated later in the day then when I typically do. Another thing I need to point out is that I said I'm trying to write a few chapters ahead in DKQ and it's true. DKQ is the only one I don't have planned for chapters ahead so I'm trying.**

 **You just have to bear with me. Pun not intended.**

 **With that I'm gonna let y'all go and I'll see ya next week.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	4. A Run

**Hey guys! Guess what?!**

 **I'm back with another chapter of Shifter!**

 **That's right, it's Wednesday, I'm hyped on coffee and we're back to see where Kuma goes next on her journey. Now I have a lot to say but I'm gonna say it later.**

* * *

Chapter 4

 **Kuma P.O.V.**

After the trays are gone I sit back and yawn.

"Kuma, can you shift back to human form?"

I look up at the sky slayer and I let my human form take over. The white-haired woman squeals, and my lip lifts in the beginning of a snarl.

"Kuma, I know we didn't do appropriate introductions before, but I'm Lucy, and the idiot over there is my boyfriend, Natsu."

I turn my head at the blonde's word to see her throwing a thumb over her shoulder at the pinkette who's arguing with a raven-haired male outside the door. I smile and look back at Lucy. "Sorry for snapping earlier, when I'm restrained like that my instincts kick into overdrive."

She frowns and her eyebrows narrow as if she's trying to open the lock to the closet where my skeletons are stored.

Ignoring the gaze, I turn to Wendy. "What happened after I blacked out? And why the hell was I restrained in the first place?" the last part comes out a growl but the sky slayer takes it in stride.

"You've been asleep for two weeks. As for why you woke up the way you did... about three days after you blacked out you started jumping forms, and Master had us place you in the restraints to control them. Especially when your shifts were starting to cause your body to overheat."

I sigh and sit on the floor, dropping my head into my hands. After a minute of mental chaos I decide on the easiest course of action. Looking up, I catch the sky slayer's eye.

"Hey, Wendy, wanna go for a run?" She looks at me in confusion and I jump up straight. "I need some space to run and think, so want to come with?"

She's quiet for a moment before nodding and walking towards the door. I follow her out the door and down the hall, but as we near the main room I slow down, a bit apprehensive.

Wendy sees this and smiles at me. Building up the courage, I walk up to her and we walk side-by-side into the main hall where everyone stops and stares.

Seeing as Wendy doesn't stop, I don't either, and before I know it we're outside the guild doors. Taking a deep breath, a grin spreads across my face and I turn to Wendy.

"You ready?" She nods. "Equine form: Clydesdale."

The shift is so familiar that I welcome the warmth from muscles stretching and bones reforming.

I turn my head to Wendy and snort which seems to knock her out of her shock.

"Kuma, how am I supposed to keep up with you when you're shifted?"

My upper lip lifts in a simulation of a smile and I bow on one knee. She gets the idea and climbs on my back. I stand up straight and turn my head around until I can see her. In response to my silent question she nods and I rise to my hind legs before tearing out of the guild yards and through the town streets.

Hearing Wendy's laugh, combined with the joy of being able to run free without worry, has me picking up speed until I'm at full gallop and running down the road toward the outskirts of town.

About an hour later, when she pulls on my mane, I slow down to a stop and look back at her.

"I know of a place that has an amazing view, can I guide you?"

I stop for a second before nodding and she pulls on my mane so that I turn to the left where I can see a trail up ahead. Taking the cue, I walk forward and look back at her for confirmation.

She nods and I stop for a second before making up my mind. "Equine: Appaloosa." The shift is effortless and only takes a couple of seconds but it's enough for Wendy to let out a squeak as my wither drops from sixteen hands to ten.

I look back to see her scowling. "Warn me next time, will you?" I roll my eyes and she crosses her arms over her chest. "I'm serious, Kuma, the shift may not seem like much to you, but it scared me."

Heaving a sigh I nod, and her smile returns as she grabs a handful of my mane. "Now, come on, the trail will be easier for you to navigate since I know every dip and turn."

I shake my head in exasperation and step forward, allowing her to guide me. After half an hour of traversing a trail, that seemed like it was trying to break my neck at every turn, we reach a clearing that has a clear view of the setting sun. Wendy slides off and I shift to my human form, dropping to the grass as I do so. "Damn, Wendy, you didn't tell me that trail was gonna try to break my neck at every turn."

She sits down next to me and plucks a blade of grass. "Sorry, Kuma, I guess the spring melts made it worse this year than usual."

Silence reigns for a moment before Wendy looks at me with sad eyes.

"Kuma, who's Neil?" I tense up and avoid her gaze. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

I sigh and sit up so that I'm looking her in the eye. "No, it's fine, it's just painful to remember." She purses her lips and nods.

"The pack of shifters I was born to were known for their ability to live as either the bears that we shared our dens with, or as humans living in harmony with the local bear population without losing sight of their other side. When I was fifteen, our pack was found and slaughtered before the area of our den was set on fire."

"I had a little brother," I hear a sharp intake but continue on. "When the poachers burned the woods around our home I couldn't get to him before the flames did."

"I've spent the last three years of my existence kicking myself for not mastering my grizzly form earlier and saving him. My grizzly form has special abilities tied to it, one of which you saw the day I dropped into the guild. Another is fireproofing."

I look up from my hands to see Wendy crying. "Why are you crying?"

She shakes her head and wipes away her tears. "Have you mastered it since then?"

I smile at her change in topic and nod. "Yeah, I've mastered it for sometime. Now, though, I'm trying to master my flying form. Once I do I'll be able to unlock the draco forms."

Wendy nods and shivers. Only now do I notice that the sun has long since dropped. "Come on, let's head back. Wanna see how fast I can get back by Grizzly?"

She hops up and I follow her lead. "Bear form: Grizzly." Once Wendy's set, I set off a trot that's easy going but also eats up the distance, until we're back on the road that we turned off of earlier.

Wendy slides off and I quickly change back to clydesdale, allowing only enough time for her to get settled before taking off full-gallop back toward town.

The dark sets in and I have to stop and shift into tiger form in order to see the rest of the way to town. The farther I walk, the more I start yawning, and by the time we step foot in Magnolia I'm staggering.

"Kuma, stop." It takes a minute before Wendy's words register and I stop in my tracks, barely noting her slipping off. I make out a blue glow and energy flows through my veins, enough for me to shake the fog from my mind.

Realizing my folly, I quickly change into a smaller form so I don't eat up my energy as fast. As I settle into a canine form, I look up to see Wendy watching me.

I yawn once and set the pace toward the guild hall, the sky slayer sometimes having to correct my path but eventually we walk through the guild doors.

I ignore all the looks and questions and trudge down the hall to the infirmary where I curl up on one of the beds and fall right to sleep.

* * *

 **So.**

 **11 reviews...**

 **10 faves...**

 **15 follows...**

 **HELL YEAH!**

 **3 chapters in, and y'all are just making my day.**

 **Now on to other business.**

 **Blue, you're correct. Kuma does mean Bear in japanese and that will come into play big time through out this story. When I was trying to come up with a name I kept trying to find Grizzly but that turned out to be too damn long for what I wanted so I settled. Best decision I made. It works out so much better then I thought it would.**

 **I'm so glad y'all are loving this story. The first three chapters I uploaded I was so nervous with it being an OC story. Like you have no idea how scared and nervous I was. It actually took Stele going off at me for me to update I was so reluctant, but y'all have proven that she was right, and that it's worth it putting this story out there.**

 **Just don't tell Stele I said that. *Rolls eyes* she'll never let me hear the end of it.**

 **Btw. She says hi even if she's kind busy with her home life.**

 **But I gotta go now. I have to finish the next chapter of DKQ and get started on the chapter after that. It's crazy keeping up, but I'll manage.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. Grizz + Caffeine = HIDE! XD**


	5. Practically Family

**Hey y'all! I'm back with another chapter to this awesome story. Now I don't have much to say today so I'm just gonna let y'all go ahead and read the chapter, but I will see you at the end.**

* * *

Chapter 5

 **Wendy P.O.V.**

As I watch Kuma walk towards the infirmary, Natsu, Lucy, and Erza walk up to me. "Wendy, where did you and the shifter go?"

Sighing, I turn my gaze to Erza. "We went for a run, then we watched the sunset. Why?"

Erza frowns but nods.

"Did you find out anything about her?"

I look at Lucy and nod, thinking back to what had happened to her and her family. At least, that is, until arms wrap around my waist and swing me through the air.

I squeal and the guy attached to the arms chuckles. "I can always surprise you, babe."

Worming my way out of his arms I turn around and kiss his cheek to which he scowls. "How was your mission, Romeo?"

His face falls and he scratches the back of his head. "Yeah, about that... I may or may not had lost half the reward." I scowl and he flinches. "I'm sorry, babe, I accidentally went overboard, but I promise I'll make it up to you."

I nod and we move over to the bar as he asks, "So, who's Kuma, and why did you walk in with a dog?"

Mira sets a drink down in front of me and I take a sip before explaining. "That 'dog' that walked in with me is a human, her name's Kuma. She's a shifter."

"Wends, I thought shifters were extinct?"

I shake my head and turn my gaze on him. "Romeo, she's the last one in her family. Her parents were murdered and her only sibling died in a forest fire set by the same poachers that were chasing her when she fell through the roof."

His shock is understandable as he turns to look down the hall where the infirmary sits as if trying to see the woman herself. "So, what does she look like?"

A smile spreads across my face as I remember the thrill of running with Kuma. "Romeo, it's so cool when she shifts. When she's human she has shoulder length brown hair. Her eyes flicker between slits and normal, depending on which shift she's using, and when she shifts the fur of her form takes on the brown of her human hair. Her clydesdale form is amazing. I mean she's so tall and when she is—"

I'm cut off when Romeo says with a smirk, "Wends, breathe, you smile any harder and your face is gonna freeze like that."

I take a deep breath, but my smile doesn't fade.

"So, what exactly is she like personality wise?"

There comes a lady like snort and Carla lands on the counter next to me. "That shifter is rude, egotistical, and arrogant."

I sigh and turn to the Exceed. "Carla, she is none of those things, the only reason she acted like that is because she's not used to human contact, but I haven't even gotten to the best part."

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

I jump at the voice and turn around to see half the guild surrounding me, trying to listen in while my brothers are grinning from where they sit in the hall.

"Uh, um..." To say I'm speechless is an understatement, unsure of whether I want to continue or not I glance at the hall leading to infirmary and jump up when I see Kuma leaning against the door frame, frowning.

"Wendy, where are you going?"

I ignore the question and walk over to Kuma, only to stop a few feet away when she growls. The fear I smell coming off of some of my guildmates is laughable as they shrink back from the stare she's giving them.

After they back far enough away she turns her gaze to me and I can see her eyes light up a small amount. "Hey, is there any way I can get some food?"

Mira moves to stand next to me and smiles. "Hi, I'm Mirajane, but everyone calls me Mira. Why don't you sit at the bar and I'll get you some food. Will you be eating as much as you did earlier?"

Kuma nods and the crowd separates to let her, Mira, and I through before surrounding the shifter at the bar. I sit down on her right, while Romeo sits next to me and Natsu and Lucy sit on her left.

When Mira sets the trays down on the counter, Natsu goes to reach for something only for him to snatch his hand back when Kuma snaps.

"Natsu, when are you gonna learn?"

Natsu frowns and looks back at Kuma. "Why should I? We're practically family." Surprise ripples through the crowd and the rest of my brothers gather around the bar counter.

"Natsu, what do you mean you're related?" Mira asks from where she stands on the other side of the bar.

Natsu looks at me and everyone turns their attention to me. Finally, I decide to answer the question. "Because, Mira, like us slayers, shifters were raised by dragons. The only difference being that they can't control an element, so their shifting abilities evolved more thoroughly, but Kuma knows more about it then I do."

Their gazes flick to Kuma, who tenses under them before returning to devouring the last quarter of food in front of her. After she finishes, she turns to face the guild.

"What she said is true, but only in part. The dragons that trained the slayers and my pack were different types, not just by magic. While their dragons were able to shift between only three forms, they were able to control an element. You already know this fact seeing as you have a healer, a fire breather, a metal piercer, and a lightning rod."

My brothers don't even flinch at the nicknames.

"But, the difference between their teachers and the shifters, was the fact that the original dragons were unable to wield an element. Shifters have researched for centuries, trying to figure out why, but no one ever could and if a shifter attempted to learn an element they either suffered horrifying psychological attacks that left them as bumbling idiots, or their bodies rejected both magics and killed them."

The hall is deathly quiet as Kuma continues on.

"Before... before my pack was destroyed, the leaders had just figured out a way to implant a jewel into certain shifters that gave them the ability to gain a small amount of control over an element without killing the user. Depending on the animal soul that a shifter contained, that shifter would be able to use a certain element. I knew a kid who could use the shadows to such a point to where he could fade into them."

Sadness drips from her tone and I ask quietly enough for only her to hear, "Was it your brother?"

She glances my way and gives me the subtlest of nods before continuing.

"A shifter's ultimate form, that only a few have been able to master, is their draco forms. I'm unable to unlock mine as of yet because I haven't mastered my flying forms, but that's not of importance."

"My dear, were you given a jewel?"

Kuma tilts her head back so that it's laying on the counter and she eyes Master from where he sits on the second floor balcony.

* * *

 **And here we are. We've learned more about the shifters and that Kuma is somewhat related to the slayers, but it doesn't end there.**

 **Who thinks it's funny of how Carla sees Kuma?**

 **She thinks she's rude, arrogant, and egotistical and yet Wendy thinks otherwise. Just from what you've seen of Kuma and how she acts who would you agree with?**

 **Wendy, who thinks that Kuma just needs to get used to being around people.**

 **Or Carla?**

 **Make sure you review and if you haven't already, fave and follow for more.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. Just to give y'all a heads up, I will NOT be doing a Valentine's Day special. Since my birthday is coming up in a few weeks, I will instead be uploading a special on that day. The reason why I'm uploading then instead of Valentine's Day is because the way I see it is that it's a gift for y'all. My birthday but your gift.**

 **If that makes any sense.**

 **If y'all wanna know when my birthday is, it's the 23rd so y'all won't have too much longer to wait on that one.**


	6. A gem by any other name

**Hey y'all, I'm back with another chapter of this awesome story.**

 **So if I remember correctly we left off last week with Kuma explaining about the elemental gems. Then Master asked the question everyone wanted to know.**

 **Did she have one?**

 **Well now you get to find out this week. Go ahead and read and I will see y'all at the end.**

* * *

Chapter 6

 **Wendy P.O.V.**

"What's it to you?"

Master doesn't take notice of the way she sounds and replies softly, "Because we may be able to help you figure out your element and learn how to control it."

She sighs, sits up, and turns around so that she's actually facing Master. "There are a few reasons why I haven't activated mine yet. The first reason, obviously being the poachers, but the second reason is because when I activate it, I won't be able to control my instincts or my shifting during the time it takes for my body to accept the jewel."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

Kuma and I look at Natsu as he frowns.

"When I activate the jewel, it'll immediately seek to merge with my animal soul. All my forms that I've mastered will be battling to be the form the jewel chooses, and my instincts will reflect this."

"In other words, you're gonna go bat shit crazy, ain't ya, Bear?"

Kuma turns to look at Gajeel and nods. "That is correct, Metal Piercer. Though, if I may ask, where did that nickname come from?"

Gajeel gihis before waving a hand toward where Kuma fell through the roof. "Because that was the first time I saw a flying bear."

Kuma raises her top lip and snarls. "Ah, go rust your bolts."

Another gihi and Gajeel falls quiet.

"My dear, how long does this acceptance last, and is there any way we can help?"

Kuma turns back to Master and is quiet for a minute before seeming to decide. "The acceptance can take anywhere from a week to two, and I'll need a large, bare room that can handle a beating as well as my largest form."

"And what exactly is your biggest form?" this coming from Laxus on the second floor.

Kuma smirks and gets off her stool. "You may want to backup a distance if you don't want to get squashed." The guild heeds her warning and when they're a safe distance away she says, "Massive form: Matriarch!"

Her legs stretch, her skin turns grey, her nose grows out, and two gigantic tusks stretch from her face. A couple seconds later the shift is done and her front legs slam down, leaving dents in the floor.

Turning around, she raises her trunk up to Master and he grabs hold of the appendage on the end, shaking it in greeting, while he smiles with intrigue.

"Are you sure you want to through with this Kuma?"

She looks down at me and her trunk wraps around my waist, bringing me up to be level with her eyes.

I can see many things in them, but the biggest and strongest emotion is determination.

"Alright, just remember that we'll be there for you, sister."

She sets me down and slowly shifts back, stretching her arms over her head.

"Damn, I forgot how stiff I get after using that form." then she looks at me. "You're not throwing me a bone saying it's a feast, now are you?"

I shake my head and she relaxes before looking up at Master.

"So, Makarov, when can I get this thing started?"

Makarov is quiet as he looks at Laxus, who sighs. "Alright, Gramps, we'll do it your way."

Laxus turns back to us on the ground floor and begins issuing orders. An hour, and fifteen layers of jutsu shiki from both Levy and Freed, later, and I'm walking with Kuma down the steps to the cellar.

Stopping on the last step so that I don't activate the barrier, I sit and watch as Kuma continues farther in and pulls something out of her pocket.

She opens her hands and I can see a blood red jewel sitting in the middle of her palm. "Wish me luck, Wendy." I give her a smile and she closes her hand over the jewel chanting, "I, a shifter, call upon my dragon ancestors to unlock the power that lies hidden beneath. Let the spirit of the eagle feel the wind beneath its wing, the spirit of the horse thunder over the lands, and the spirit of the grizzly that resides in my being, and that of my homeland, feel the freedom it seeks."

Light flashes between the cracks of her fingers and when she opens her hand the jewel floats up and disappears into her body. Light floods her veins and travels from the center of her chest to her finger tips and down to her toes before a scream that turns into a roar is heard.

I cover my ears with my hands as the roar goes above the limit of human hearing, yet I don't move. I told Kuma that I was gonna be there for her and I meant it.

Finally the light dims, and I watch as her body starts changing forms faster than it did when she was out for the two weeks. Worried, but also curious, I watch for I don't know how long until I feel someone lay something on my shoulders.

Looking up, I smile when I see Romeo standing there with two cups of coffee. He sits down next to me and we stay silent, drinking our coffee and listening to the multiple growls, snarls, barks, and any other noise Kuma gives off.

A little while later I remember dozing off, leaning on Romeo's shoulder. Waking up, I look around and realize that I'm laying on a bed in the infirmary and I can still feel the waves of energy coming from Kuma. Getting up, I leave the infirmary and walk into the main hall to see the other slayers huddled around the counter, with Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth sitting with them as well.

They turn my way as I get closer and Natsu grins. "Hey, Wendy, how'd you sleep?"

I look around, trying to find Romeo, and pout when I don't see him, at least until Gajeel says, "Your mate's watching Bear so you could sleep."

I nod and sit in the stool next to Sting. "Sting, Rogue, what are you doing here?"

Sting smirks and Rogue rolls his eyes at his friends attitude before answering. "We heard you had a shifter drop in so we came to see for ourselves."

"Speaking of which, where is she?"

I look at the light slayer and huff. "Kuma's trying to unlock her element abilities."

The twin slayers pale significantly and Sting stutters, "W-What? Does she have a death wish?"

"Apparently her pack leaders discovered a way to infuse a jewel so that a shifter has the ability to control an element."

Sting goes to say something else when an explosion sounds from the cellar and Romeo goes flying out the doors.

We jump up and run for the cellar, myself stopping to check on Romeo before continuing on after my brothers.

I stop at the top of the steps with them at the sight of the rings of fire surrounding Kuma's glowing form.

Natsu grins while the others frown at the sight of the fire increasing and decreasing with each breath Kuma takes. What catches my attention, though, is the fact that, besides the burns from the original explosion, nothing else is burning.

"Well, Salamander, looks like you got lucky."

I look at Gajeel as he says this and Natsu throws a fist in the air yelling, "Yosh, I got a sparring partner!"

"Hey, Wendy, who should check the barriers to see if they're still active."

I turn at the sound of my name to see all my brothers, and Master, watching me.

Biting my lower lip I look at Natsu. "Natsu and I will."

Master nods and the other slayers turn back for the bar.

After checking the barriers, and finding nine out of fifteen still going strong, we leave the cellar as well. Natsu walking over to the table where Lucy and Levy sit to talk to Lucy, presumably about having a new sparring partner, and I walk over to where Romeo is sitting at the counter.

* * *

 **So now we have another fire breather in the guild. What happens when you put a destructive immature fire dragon slayer and a draco shifter who now has to learn control over fire in the same guild?**

 **That's for me to know and for you to find out.**

 **In other news, make sure y'all keep an eye out for a one shot I will be dropping to celebrate my birthday coming up in eight days.**

 **I think y'all, who enjoy this story so well will enjoy it more then the others, just for the simple fact of which universe I wrote it in. But that's all I'm telling you about it at this point in time.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. Happy Belated Valentine's Day to y'all.**


	7. Natsu surrenders?

**Hey y'all I'm back with another chapter of Shifter.**

 **Now last week we left of with Kuma activating her gem and going through the acceptance process, and, if I remember correctly, we found out that Kuma is gonna have power over power, similar to Natsu but not exactly the same. Wanna know what I mean? Go read the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7

 **~One week later~ Normal P.O.V.**

Since the explosion on the second day of Kuma's change nothing else has happened, and the slayers decide to take shifts in watching over her. Most choosing to stand or sit on the top step so as to avoid another incident.

Having a closer bond with the shifter then her brothers, Wendy decides to stay at the guild. The week continues and she takes the most shifts, often sleeping in a bed in the infirmary when not on watch.

When she wakes up one morning to find the magical energy that had been surging through the guild gone, and her ears no longer ringing from Kuma's wails, she throws off the blanket and runs down the stairs to see her brothers gathered at the cellar door again and growls coming from the doorway.

She squeezes her way through the males and flies down the cellar steps to find Kuma in her grizzly form, pacing, while fire escapes her mouth and smoke rises from heated paw pads.

"Kuma,"

At the sound of her name the shifter turns to face the sky slayer. The flames fade from her mouth and her snarling quiets, though the smoke still rises from her paws.

"Kuma, can you shift?"

The shifter tilts her head at the question before her paws shrink into hands, the fur recedes, turning into shoulder length brown hair with bright red streaks, and her snout shrinks.

Ten seconds later, Kuma stands in her human form.

Wendy holds out a hand and Kuma watches it wearily before grabbing hold of it. The sky slayer gives the weary shifter a bright smile and the tension melts away.

"What do you say we get some food? Then you can show us what you're capable of."

Kuma nods and follows the slayer up the steps.

The others are no longer by the doors, but instead are sitting at the bar, two stools are open in the middle. Wendy sits in one of the stools, and Mira sets two trays heaped with food down in front of where Kuma is going to sit.

At least where she's supposed to sit.

Seeing the food, Kuma shifts mid step into her wolf form and lands on the counter. Everyone besides the slayers stop and watch as she eats, while Sting leans away to avoid getting smacked by her tail.

After she finishes eating, she jumps down into the chair and shifts back into human form then turns to Wendy.

"How long?"

"A week."

Kuma nods, then looks at Natsu when she feels him staring. "What are you looking at, fire breather?"

Natsu grins. "Fight me."

The only two words needed to intrigue the entire guild.

Kuma frowns and Gajeel speaks up. "Salamander wants to know what you're capable of, now that you use his element, Bear."

Her fanged grin is enough for Natsu to get up and walk to the middle of the guild, the shifter not far behind. Natsu cracks his knuckles, and Kuma slides into a low crouch, waiting for the slayer to make the first move.

And that he does. His fist ignites and he jumps. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

Kuma jumps to the side and he slides past harmlessly. As he turns around, Kuma shifts to her first form. "Serpentine: Boa!"

Even as she shifts she jumps, and when she lands on the slayer she wraps around him, binding his arms to his side while she lifts her head to look him in the eye.

He grins and his body ignites, forcing her to jump off, but when she lands she's a gray wolf, growling a challenge.

At the back of her throat, flickering lights can barely be seen.

She jumps again, aiming to grab his arm and knock him off his feet, but he stands his ground and swings a lit fist up, catching her broadside.

The hit knocks her away a few feet, where she stands and shakes her head as her form shifts again, this time to clydesdale. She waves her head and flames and smoke start to rise from her hooves.

"Come on, shifter, is that all you got?"

At his taunt, her mane and tail catch on fire and she takes off, galloping full speed at him, eyes wild.

Grinning like a madman, Natsu jumps up and grabs hold of her mane, sliding onto her back. Kuma starts bucking and rearing, trying to knock him off, but he holds on tight until she changes form again, this time into her black panther form. Her eyes alit with fire, she turns her front around and slaps him with a fired covered paw, sending him flying into a pillar with a grunt.

Spinning the rest of her body, she manages to land on all fours and glaring at the slayer.

He picks himself up, grin never fading. "Holy hells, Kuma, that packed a punch," he compliments her.

Her lip lifts in the semblance of a grin and she stands tall, her body language boasting pride, at least until Natsu jumps at her again.

He slams into her and her form changes. Legs lengthen, snout broadens, hair grows out, and fire pours from her maw as she takes on the soul chosen by the jewel.

Rolling with the punch, she uses her back legs and throws the fire slayer into the bar, then stands up, spinning on her heel to face him.

Ribbons of fire expand from the flames that flicker in her maw and surround her as flames and smoke lick up from her feet. Fire lives in her body, from the flames in her slitted eyes to the smoke that rises from her paws.

Natsu smirks, and when she scratches the floor in preparation to charge, he holds his hands in front of him in surrender.

The entire guild is silent. They can't believe that the Natsu Dragneel gave up a fight. The one who falls for every challenge, who never gives up a fight, surrendered.

"Alright, you win, Kuma."

Kuma nods and shifts back, only when she does, her clothing has changed. No longer is it the black jeans and hoodie she had at first. Now, it's an outfit similar to Cana's, except the bikini top has two bear prints, the capris are a light tan and the edges are frayed. On her left shoulder sits a silhouette of a brown bear's head, and in the middle of the head sits the jewel as it glows a fiery red, while tribal tattoos climb from her wrist to surround the bear tattoo.

The guild stares in awe of her, even the slayers, as they marvel at the power that resonates from this woman that fell through their roof three weeks ago.

After being stared at for a full minute, Kuma moves back to sit at the bar next to Wendy, while the slayers knock out of their shock first and praise their sister.

Slowly, the others come back around and whispering starts up. The slayer's and Kuma's ears twitch at the whispers, but they ignore them, instead choosing to talk among themselves.

* * *

 **Hehe, I love writing a fight scene. It's always so much fun seeing them clash, even if sometimes I may go a little overboard.**

 **But there's something I should probably tell you now that we've reached this point. Since Kuma has unlocked the addition of her fire, she no longer will be using chants to be shifting forms. Y'all may see her using a chant here and there but she will no longer be using them all the time.**

 **I thought I'd warn you to pay close attention when you're reading so you won't get confused as to how she may end up in one of her forms when she was human just a minute ago.**

 **This warning is probably not need but *Shrugs* better to be safe then sorry.**

 **Next up on the list is ages. I should probably tell you that I've fiddled with the ages a bit, just a smidgen.**

 **Wendy and Romeo are between the ages of 17 and 19 while Natsu, Lucy and the others are in their mid twenties.**

 **Why is this important? For the future arcs, and yes there will be many.**

 **When I originally started writing this I needed someone who could see eye to eye with Kuma and not scare her out of her pelt. Only one dragon slayer fit that image, but in order to not make Kuma be thirteen or fourteen I had to change up some ages.**

 **Make sure you leave a review and if you're a new reader fave and follow not just this story but me as well so you'll know when I drop more stories and chapters.**

 **Alright I think that's enough out of me for today, so I will see y'all, hopefully, tomorrow with my birthday one shot.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	8. A guild to join

**Where do I even start? Oh, I know.**

 **Thank you for all the birthday wishes last week. They mean a lot to me.**

 **Speaking of birthday, did you enjoy the one shot?**

 **I thought y'all may like it more then my other readers.**

 **Anyway that's enough out of me for now, go read the chapter and I'll see y'all at the end.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Kuma P.O.V.**

As I'm sitting at the bar with my 'siblings,' Mira walks up and sets a drink in front of me then asks what I'm sure everyone wants to know.

"Kuma, what do the tattoos mean?"

 _Nailed it_.

I take a sip of my drink before answering her question. "Each tattoo marks a form I've mastered. The reason why only my left is marked so far is because I've only managed to master the land bound forms at this point. Once I start mastering my flying forms the marks will spread across my back. Then my water mastery will spread across my right."

She looks at me in fascination and I can feel the hair on the back of my neck start to stand on end.

"Oi, Mira, has Bear gotten her stamp yet?"

I look over at Metal Piercer, trying to figure out what he's talking about until, out of the corner of my eye, I see Mira hold up a stamp with the Fairy Tail symbol carved on the handle.

"Where would you like your mark and what color?"

I look at the demon as I think it over and finally make my decision.

"I want it here and in purple." I say pointing to my right shoulder. The demon nods and presses the stamp to my skin for a few seconds before pulling it away to reveal the Fairy Tail symbol in midnight purple.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

I jump at the bellow and look up to see Makarov—or rather, I should say Master now—standing on the second floor railing grinning at me.

"Brat, you are no longer just a shifter, you are now part of our family. Forever and always will you be considered a Fairy Tail mage. Now, let's celebrate in the way that only Fairy Tail can. Let's party!"

Everyone bellows at his words and soon become lost in the bottomless drinks and partying. I smile for once in a long while, happy.

When a drunkard waving around a deck of cards tries to get me to try some, I turn her down, and instead shift and climb onto the rafters, content to just watch while my new family gets drunk off their rockers and do some crazy shit.

Sighing, I close my eyes and doze off for a short nap.

 _"Hi I'm Crystal, what's your name?"_

 _I peek out of the temporary den I dug for myself to see a woman with blonde hair and blue highlights smiling at me. I growl, but she doesn't go away, instead she kneels down in front of me._

 _"I know you're a shifter, I can smell it on you, but don't worry I won't hurt you. I'm a shifter too, want to see?"_

 _I raise my head up a bit and she shifts in her spot before shifting back._

 _"Unfortunately, I can only shift to one form, but you get the idea. So, will you come out now?"_

 _She crawls backwards on her knees and I slowly make my way out of the den, my shoulders tense and ready for any stunt she may pull._

 _"See, that wasn't so hard. So what's your name?"_

 _I tilt my head and go to shift when I hear a howl._

 _Freezing, my ears perk up and I hear it again._

My dream fades away, and only then do I recognize the howl as one I haven't heard for couple years now. My tail twitches as I look below to see everyone passed out in a drunken stupor, so I jump down and push my way through the guild doors, shifting as I do so.

Being in my wolf form, I can make out the message more clearly.

It says, " _Where are you? I know you are near but I can't find you."_

My tail swishes back and forth in recognition of who it is, so taking a deep breath, I tilt my head back and reply.

 _"I'm here, come see me tomorrow and we can talk."_

When I get the response, I let out a yip of happiness before turning and walking back into the guild and making my way back up to my perch in the rafters.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is shorter compared to the others, but when I didn't realize that it was gonna end up like this when I was cutting the chapters. When I'm writing chapters for Shifter I tend to try to keep them to three or four pages depending on how much information I want to put in at one time so y'all will have to bear with me when it comes to shorter chapters, since that means that most likely the next chapter will have some information for you to focus on.**

 **For now I have some questions for you.**

 **Who's Crystal?**

 **How does Kuma know her?**

 **And what the hell happened a couple years back?**

 **I already know but I'll let you chew on those questions until next time.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	9. Crystal

**What day is it? *checks calendar* oh shit, it's Wednesday. That means we're back for another chapter of shifter!**

 **Now last time we were here Kuma was officially accepted into the guild and she received a mysterious message. Wanna know what's going on? You'll just have to read and I'll see y'all later.**

* * *

Chapter 9

 **Kuma P.O.V.**

The day after my welcoming party, and exchanging that message, I'm sitting in the rafters in my panther form, listening to the different conversations occurring down below. From Natsu and Lucy arguing over which mission they want to do, to Lightning Rod flirting with the demon, Mira.

Though there are some conversations I wish I could wipe from my mind, such as the one between that old fire mage with black hair and that old smoker. It sends chills down my spine, listening to that one, so I turn my ears elsewhere. Meaning, towards where the doors just slammed open to reveal a gigantic gray wolf stalking in.

With a groan of disappointment, I jump down to land five feet away from the wolf. Said canine growls a challenge, and I shift forms before challenging it back. The wolf's ears twitch and it's lips lift in a snarl. Copying the action, I jump forward and slam into it, sending it flying backwards and knocking the wind out of it.

By now I can feel the eyes of the guild on me but I ignore it, instead choosing to focus on the snapping jaws in front of me. One snap next to my ear is enough for me to bite down on the wolf's shoulder, causing it to stop.

Or, more like _her_.

She stops snapping and I back off a bit so she can stand up. When she does, she charges me and we end up in a rolling heap, shifting back to human form, laughing until there's a twitch in my side.

"Gods, burro, you really haven't changed."

Once I catch my breath, I turn my head to see my best friend sitting there, staring at me.

Sitting up I stick my tongue out at her. "Neither have you, vaca. Thanks, by the way, for the warning this time."

She shrugs and looks down at her hands. "I said I'm sorry for giving you away already."

I frown, not liking the turn this conversation is going.

Jumping up, I hold my hand out to her. "Come on, vaca, let's get something to eat and catch up."

Her grin matches mine as she grabs my forearm, hauling herself up and looking around the guild.

"So, you really did it. You really joined Fairy Tail?"

I nod. "Yeah, it only took me traveling for three years and avoiding hundreds of poachers, but I did."

She whistles. "Damn, girl, we really have a lot of catching up to do."

My grin is the biggest in the world. "Yeah, we do, but for right now there are a few people I want you to meet."

She follows me over to the bar, where I see Wendy sitting in Romeo's lap.

"Wendy, Romeo, I want you to meet somebody."

They look up from their conversation to see my friend behind me.

"Crystal, this is Wendy and Romeo. Wendy, Romeo, this is Crystal. I stayed with her pack for a little while to master my canine forms."

Wendy jumps up from Romeo's lap and extends her hand to Crystal. "Hi, welcome to Fairy Tail."

Crystal takes her hand and shakes steadily enough before retreating behind me.

I raise an eyebrow at her and she growls in response. Shrugging, I turn to see the other slayers making their way up to us. Quickly, I introduce them all before sitting at the bar with Crystal and ordering something to eat.

"So, what happened to you, after I saw you at Twin Beaches?"

I groan and lay my head on the counter.

"Ugh, vaca, I swear if it hasn't been one thing, it's been another."

She hums in a low, rough tone that relaxes me a bit. "It looks like it's been more productive then you would think, judging from your master markings." she muses.

I groan again and lift my head to look at her. "While it's true I've mastered almost all my land forms, I can't get my flying forms to stay like they should."

She tilts her head and her eyes narrow. "Have you tried jumping off a cliff?" I nod, and she frowns. "Getting thrown?"

I look up at the ceiling before replying to that one. "I've had it done once, but that was because I was being chased by poachers so I panicked and switched to grizzly."

She grows quiet, and when I look at her I lean back a bit, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Vaca, oh hell no, whatever you're planning, forget it. The last time we went with one of your plans your entire pack was chased out of town for it. Don't you remember? That's why they exiled me in the first place."

Her pout turns into a scowl. "Burro, you weren't the only one exiled that day. That's why I've spent the last year and a half trying to track your ass down."

I growl, but she just growls right back.

"You wanna go, you lazy bat shit?"

She snarls. "Let's go, you no good turkey carcass."

I lunge at her and somewhere between me wrapping my hands around her neck and hitting the floor, we shift again.

I can feel people backing up and climbing tables as we snap at each other and roll around on the floor, trying to get the best of the other, until after what seems like forever, but is more like an hour or so.

We stop rolling around and lie, panting, in the middle of the floor, somehow managing to still growl and snap at each other.

She shifts back and I follow her lead, panting out, "Do... you... give?"

She shakes her head and asks, "Do... you?"

As my breath finally catches up to me I growl, "Hell no, you know that."

She chuckles. "Just had to make sure my best friend was still in there, under all those animals."

We each rise to our knees and grab the other's outstretched arm, rising to our full heights.

"Girl, you know I'm in full control."

She huffs and rolls her eyes. "Please, need I remind you of the caribou hunt?"

I flinch and automatically want to wipe the smirk off her face.

"Hey, that was three caribou, I didn't know my grizzly was gonna go crazy at the sight of it."

Her jaw drops and she stammers.

"Th-Three? Kuma, you took out thirty by yourself. Hell, we had to throw away enough meat to equal up to three of them because they went bad."

I pout and it's not long before she gives in.

"Alright, what's in the past is in the past. I just figured since I was in the area I would see if I could find you. You have no idea how happy I was when I picked up your scent."

My ears perk up at her words and I watch her eyes intensely. "Why were you in the area?"

She smiles hopefully. "There's a pack in the area and I'm going to see if I can find a mate. If I can't, I may just join your crazy ass here."

I smirk and hold my arm out to her, which she takes.

"Well, then, vaca, I wish you luck on your hunt, but I'll hold you to your word. Besides, ain't no one here crazy enough to understand me like you."

She smiles and raises her hand, which I meet and after a few seconds she pulls away. With a sad smile she shifts, trotting out the guild doors.

Stopping at the entrance to the guild yards, she howls loudly, then takes off at a jog toward the east forest.

I sigh, and shift back into my panther form, jumping to the rafters for a nap, thoughts and memories of my best friend running through my head.

* * *

 **I don't have much to say this time round but I will say this isn't the last of we've seen of Crystal or the lupus shifters in general. Roads have been paved and are still being paved with ideas and plot twists turning this into a bumpy coaster that I hope y'all will stay on board for. I know 15 follows and 12 faves isn't much but it still means a lot to me. It means that I wasn't a complete idiot for writing this, that y'all like my writing enough to wanna see more. So for that I thank you.**

 **Recently a review was posted under Magnolia crews that kind of put me on edge. While it, more then anything, pissed me off, it also reminded me that people are out there that will drag you down just because you decided you wanted to write a story one way rather then another. But then you have people that are what I consider 'loyal readers' they've been there since the beginning or have jumped on board along the way and no matter what happens all they have to say are nice things about my stories.**

 **So be it you've just hopped on board for shifter or if you've hopped on board for any of my stories, I just want to thank y'all.**

 **But now, I have to go so if you're just joining or if you've been here forever make sure you fave, follow, and please, please, PLEASE, leave a review.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. If you want to see my rant about the review left read the A/N in the chapter of crews that comes out tomorrow.**


	10. Bears can't fly

***Yawns* Is it Wednesday already? Shit these days are going by way too fast. I remember back in high school the time would just drag by and I would count the minutes away until I was able to get on the bus and go home.**

 **But anyway, I'll leave y'all to the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 10

 **Wendy P.O.V.**

After having watched Kuma battle it out with Crystal, my curiosity gets the best of me and I climb to the second floor, then up to the rafters. As soon as I step foot on the rafter Kuma's laying on, she lifts her head and watches me as I settle in front of her, with my feet hanging off the edge of the wooden beam.

We sit there in silence for a couple of minutes, her head tilted with curiosity, watching me as I watch my guild mates below make fools of themselves and have fun while doing it.

Finally, my ears pick up a change in her breathing and a quick glance out of the corner of my eye tells me that she's shifted back to her human form as she watches the guild as well.

Then, she speaks. "I traveled for three years after my pack was slaughtered. In those three years I was alone more often than not. Typically I would stay in a town, trying to keep my other forms down so I could blend in, but after about a week I would have to travel again or risk being found out."

I don't turn my head to her but I can smell the salt from tears that I don't think she knows are falling.

"It was one such time that I met Crystal. I had dug a temporary den to stay in while I worked to master my canine forms. She had come across my trail on a hunt with some of her pack, and she tracked me down. Right from the start we became great friends, and it wasn't long before she convinced her pack to let me stay."

This time I turn my head to see a brilliant, fanged smile that is at odds with the tears.

"I stayed with Crystal and her pack for several months," she continues, "in which time I mastered my canine forms and moved onto my flying forms. Her pack lived in a town but they didn't. Some chose to live in the town and work, while others lived in the surrounding forest and would enter the town to work."

Her smile fades at this point and she looks at her hands.

"I had been having some particular trouble getting my golden eagle form under control, and it had been battling with me for some time, so Crystal decided that I would take a day off from training and we would go into town to look around. While we were in town, my guard had slipped and my eagle form slipped through. We were in the middle of the market and there had happened to be group of hunters passing through on their way to the mountains."

This time she avoids eye contact with me and looks out the guild doors.

"My eagle decided that when we passed the hunters it would try to take over. While I was fighting it, the hunters tried to capture me and the pack moved in to protect me. The humans weren't happy about it, and they ran the pack out of town. After that, the pack exiled Crystal and I and we were left on our own. She kept apologizing but I wouldn't hear it. So, I took off one night. Since then, she'll pop in every now and then and we'll wrestle like we did today before she takes off again."

I turn around until I straddle the rafter and try to catch her eye before giving up and asking softly, "Is that why you're having trouble mastering your flying forms?"

She turns her head to me and shakes it. "That's part of it, but there's another reason why I don't have it yet."

I tilt my head curiously. She groans. "My flying forms don't know how to fly," she whispers.

To say that I'm about to fall off the rafter from laughing so hard is an understatement.

After I get my breath back, I look at her to see amusement and frustration dancing in her eyes.

"It's amusing, I'll give it that, but it's so frustrating. In my other forms my instincts cover most of what I need to know, but for some reason with my flying forms my instincts know nothing about actually flying."

I hum as I look down across the guild and am surprised to see my brother's eyes turned towards our conversation.

"Well, why don't we go train a bit? Since I'm the sky slayer I can maneuver the wind, and I know that my brothers would love to throw you around."

She looks at me in shock as she thinks it over before nodding.

She jumps down, landing in her panther form, then shifts back into her human form. She gives me a pointed look. "Well, are you coming or what, healer?"

I giggle at her nickname and slide off the rafter to land gracefully next to her. We walk out the back door, and I can just make out the almost silent footsteps of my brothers as they follow behind.

Kuma looks out across the yard. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" she asks uneasily, turning to face me.

I roll my eyes. "Yes, Kuma, I know what I'm doing. Now shift, I want to see a flying form."

She growls at me, but quickly complies. "Wings: Golden Eagle."

Her body starts to shrink and feathers grow out over her arms, while her nose extends into a hard black beak. Her bare feet turn into yellow scaled legs, and her toes become black talons.

After ten seconds, a two-foot tall eagle covered in brown feathers stares back at me. She opens her beak and a shriek escapes her.

"Gihi, Bear, I am gonna enjoy doing this."

I turn to see Gajeel stepping forward while the others spread out across the yard.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Gajeel bends down and offers his arm to Kuma, who steps onto it before the iron slayer stands and grimaces.

"Yo, Bear, take it easy with the nails."

She squawks at his words but her grips on him loosens. He turns to the other slayers, and without warning he pulls his arm back and tries to throw the shifter, but she flaps her wings and tightens her grip on his arm.

He growls. "Bear, I can't throw you if you're keeping a death grip on me. Now, you gotta trust us, we'll keep you from falling."

Her head tilts at his words, but this time when he throws her she actually leaves his arm, and is thrown across the clearing to Laxus.

Kuma throws her wings out and manages to glide before crashing into the lightning slayer. On impact, she slides out of her flying form and rolls away from the slayer, groaning.

"Damn it, I hate when that happens." She covers her head with her hands and grabs a hold of her hair. "Do you see why I haven't mastered my flying forms?"

There's footsteps on her left and she lifts a hand to see Wendy holding a hand out to her. "Don't worry, Kuma, you'll get it. You just have to trust us, and yourself."

Kuma growls but takes the hand and jumps back up, activating her flying form again.

This time Laxus bends down to let her step onto his arm, and before long he's throwing the shifter at Natsu. While she's in the air, Kuma stretches her wings and manages to flap a few times before Natsu catches her.

Quickly, Natsu holds out his cloth covered arm and Kuma climbs onto it before being thrown to Sting.

This continues on for a few more hours until halfway through the air on her way to Rogue, she falls into her human form and lands short of the shadow slayer, panting.

She rolls over onto her back and catches her breath. When the shadow slayer offers her a hand, she gratefully accepts it.

"This is what you call 'training'?" she gasps out.

Rogue shrugs and Kuma turns to Wendy, who has a serious expression for the first time since she met the sky slayer. "This is training for you until you can fly."

Kuma groans at the slayer's words. "I'm gonna get something to eat," and trudges back inside.

As the shifter sits on a bar stool, Natsu sits next to her with Wendy on the other side, while the other slayers wander back to their spots.

"Hello, Kuma, what will it be?"

Kuma looks up when Mira asks the question and shrugs, but before Mira can step away to get the shifter something to eat Natsu speaks up.

"I bet I can eat more than you!"

* * *

 **Now if I remember correctly, _StrikeForceHeroeTeller_ , you said something about there being an eating contest?**

 **Got any guesses about what happens?**

 **I already know, but I like to hear what y'all have to say so make sure that you leave a review and if you haven't yet Fave and Follow not only the story, but myself as well for new stories and chapters I'll be dropping.**

 **Up next:**

 **PIXEL! I missed you soooo much! I'm so happy to see that you got everything under control and are back in the FanFic universe. Did Operation: Paranoia go as planned?**

 **Samuel, I know you've been there from the beginning. You, Pixel, and Strike follow almost all of my stories and I'm always excited to hear what y'all have to say. As for the $$holes as you so nicely put it, I agree with you, they tend to forget what this website is about, but do you see me fretting? I'm already back to working on chapters for all of my stories so now it's time to put the past behind us and move on to our future. A bright and sunshine filled place where we find out just how much trouble Kuma gets into with the slayers.**

 **In the mean time I got a chapter for DKQ that I seriously owe y'all so...**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. Happy St. Patrick's Day!**


	11. Third Degree Burn Curry Challenge

**Alright y'all, I'm back with another chapter. Unfortunately I don't have much to say this time 'round other then it's spring break so I don't have to worry about school for a week. Ginormous emphasis on week. Meaning next Tuesday I have to get up at 6 am to go catch the public transpo shuttle to get to the college.**

 **Not fun.**

 **Anyway go read the chapter and I'll see y'all at the end.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Kuma looks at the fire slayer and a glint takes to her dark chocolate eyes as she mirrors his fanged grin.

"Bring it, fire breather, I can devour ten times as much as you and still be hungry."

The challenge is enough to draw most of the guild in their direction as Natsu raises the stakes. "Okay, then how about this, The one who eats more of Mira's third degree burn curry gets to command the loser to do whatever they wish for the day."

The guild takes a collective breath. Natsu holds the record for being able to devour ten bowls of Mira's spiciest curry, most are unable to make it past half a bowl.

Whispers start picking up and Kuma's ears twitch as they catch some of them.

"Poor girl,"

"She's insane to take the challenge,"

"She _is_ related to Natsu, so maybe she'll win..."

Then, above everyone else, Cana yells, "Ten-thousand jewel on Kuma to win the challenge!"

They look at her in surprise, but then Lucy steps forward.

"Five-hundred jewel on Kuma as well." Natsu's jaw drops.

"Luce, what the hell? I thought you would be on my side?!"

Lucy smiles at him in apology.

"Natsu, you know as well as I do that if Cana lays that much on someone, they're bound to win."

He closes his mouth and is quiet a second before nodding, the logic behind her words clear to everyone.

With that, everyone lays down their bets, with the divide being pretty equal.

Finally, Mira sets the first bowls down in front of the slayer and shifter, fixing both with a demonic glare that has Natsu shivering and Kuma giving her a bored look.

"The rules of the challenge is simple: the first to give in loses. Eat as much as you want, but there will be no cheating and no magic."

The competitors nod, and Mira backs away from the bowls, signalling the start of the challenge. Both start chowing and before thirty seconds is up Mira is laying the second bowl in front of them.

Both eat quickly, but at the tenth bowl the spiciness and the amount by which they are consuming, is starting to show on Natsu while Kuma is still going strong, already on her twelfth bowl.

Natsu growls and downs the rest of his bowl before taking two more and downing them at the same time, trying to keep up with the insatiable shifter.

At the twentieth bowl Natsu can do no more and gives in, dropping his head to the counter and groaning.

"Kuma wins the challenge!" With the She-Devil's words, the ones who bet on Natsu cry and start handing over their money to Mira to be divided out to the ones who won.

Kuma finishes up her last bowl and belches before turning to the slackjawed sky slayer. "So, what do you think?"

Wendy straightens up at her words and asks, "How did you do it? No one has ever beat Natsu at the curry challenge."

Kuma grins. "Because, when I switch between forms it eats a lot of energy, depending on the form and how many times I switch. That being said, all the energy that gets eaten turns into hunger."

Wendy nods in understanding.

"In other words, the more you train, the hungrier you become?"

She turns at the question to see a man with black hair and scars across the left side of his face standing behind her, fascination written across his face.

At the sight of the white robe on his shoulders, Kuma tenses and her eyes flicker, looking for escape.

Wendy picks up on this and lays a hand on the shifter's shoulder. "Kuma, this is Doranbolt, he's part of the guild but he's also a rune knight."

Kuma's lip lifts into a silent snarl at Wendy's words and Doranbolt holds his hands up in front of him. "Easy, I'm not gonna turn you in. I was just curious, I've never actually seen a draco shifter before."

The shifter glances at Wendy and when the slayer nods, she relaxes against the counter, allowing the other two to relax as well.

"Now then, Wendy introduced me as Doranbolt, but around here I'm known as Mest. Pleased to meet you."

Kuma looks down at his proffered hand before shaking it, a ghost of a smile appearing.

"Doranbolt, let's go. The message has been delivered."

All three mages turn their heads to the rune knight that's standing next to the guild doors, wearing a bored expression.

Wendy leans closer to Kuma. "That's Lahar, he's strictly Rune Knight so I would suggest keeping your shifting down to a minimal when he's around."

Kuma nods at Wendy's whispered words and watches with a keen eye as Mest meets Lahar, and they disappear out the door.

* * *

 **Y'all wanted an eating challenge and that's what you got. I gotta admit, I had fun pinning Lucy for Kuma winning.**

 **I don't say this often but besides Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Gray I would have to say that Wendy and Cana are my favorite characters. I just love their personalities.**

 **Wendy's kind of quiet, but really nice and doesn't have that demon in her the other women in the guild have, yet, at least. But her character also works really well with how I've written Kuma's and that's part of why Wendy has such a bigger part in this then the others may.**

 **Kuma's rough around the edges, not quick to trust, and sooner to snap a person's head off then listen to them, but Wendy has this trusting vibe to her that let's Kuma relax and come out of her shell. It also helps that Wendy can be stubborn because then she can easily put up with some of Kuma's quirks better then the male slayers may.**

 **Where was I? Oh, yeah, onto Cana.**

 **How to start?**

 **She's carefree, she can down a barrel faster then any sane person, her fortune telling powers are off the charts. In all she's just a wild chick that can do anything she sets her mind to.**

 **Which is why I really like her. She's just that all around wild chick that can get into trouble and get herself out faster then the blink of an eye.**

 **I think that's enough out of me so if you're just joining make sure you fave and follow not just this story but myself as well for more and both the new readers and my old. Leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. The hunt is afoot.**


	12. Bear's first mission

**Good morning, everyone! Kuma has returned for another chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Kuma P.O.V.**

It's been a couple of days since I saw those rune knights, but Wendy assures me that they won't be back around for a while. So, we've been focusing heavily on me learning to fly.

Wendy, Natsu, Lucy, and some of her spirits are standing in the backyard while I stand on Natsu's arm.

Since that first training session I've already gotten better at staying aloft and landing on everyone's arms without leaving deep gashes from my talons.

"Ready, Kuma?"

I turn my head and lock an eye with the fire breather then nod, and his maniacal grin appears.

"Hey, Loke, this one's going far."

At Natsu's announcement the lion spirit groans, and they watch as Natsu cocks his arm back before throwing me higher than he usually does.

I squak, flapping my wings frantically until I hear, "Kuma, you got this!" Looking down, I see Wendy grinning and I slow my wing beats until I'm flapping steadily.

If I could grin, I would, because the feeling of the wind underneath my wings is something akin to freedom, and I screech, doing a barrel roll.

At a flash of heat from my tail feathers, I turn my head down to see flames trailing from them. For some reason this makes me happier and I fly higher into the sky, then pull my wings to me and tuck into a dive.

Ten feet from the ground I throw my wings out, the wind catching them hard. I shift and slide to a stop in front of my friends in human form, a large toothy grin glued in place.

As I look at each of my friends in turn, I notice the look of shock they all share and my grin melts. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

At my question they slowly get out of their shock and Wendy tackles me. "Kuma, that was-that was amazing, incredible!"

She pulls away and I look at Lucy who has a recording lacrima that she's messing with. "What is she talking about?"

Lucy steps forward and turns the lacrima to me. "Kuma, you shifted mid-flight." Sure enough, when Natsu throws me I start out in my golden eagle form but once I relax and my wing beats become steady I shift into a rare form.

My eyes bug and my toothy grin appears again. "That's awesome, the phoenix form is one of the rarest, even among the master shifters."

"Hey, Kuma, why is it rare?"

I turn to Natsu and cup my hands together, while focusing the heat into them until a flame appears, then I look back up to see him watching the flames hungrily.

"It's rare because so few shifters have been able to have any control over fire to unlock it, and the fact that the gem grants me the stability and the control required is a large factor."

He nods, but when he starts to lean towards the flames I let my hands fall and the flames dissipate.

"Kuma?" I turn to Wendy and when I nod she asks, "Do you want to go on a mission?"

I nod and she grabs my arm, pulling me back inside and to the job board, her Exceed, Carla, not far behind.

"So, what do you want to do?"

I look at the board then back at her as I start to feel the stares from the other guild members on me, so I do the most plausible thing—I shrug.

"Why don't you pick it?"

She nods and turns to the board while I lean against the railing, skimming over the papers but not really seeing them.

"How about this one?"

I take the paper in her hand and read it over.

 _HELP WANTED!_

 _Take out two groups of bandits on_

 _The road connecting Onibus to Magnolia._

 _Reward: 750, 000 jewel_

 _Speak to the mayor on Onibus._

"Sure, I don't see why not."

At my words she grabs the paper and runs it over to Mira before running back to me.

"We'll leave in half an hour, so that Carla and I have time to get ready." She says as Carla flies to the door, clearly waiting for the sky slayer to hurry up.

"Alright, Wendy, I'll be waiting here."

She nods and runs to catch up to where Carla had already disappeared.

I sigh, shifting into a canine form and lay down to watch the guild doors. Half an hour later she opens the doors and I get up, keeping my footsteps soft as I sneak up behind her.

"Looking for me?"

She jumps, squeaking, and I smirk in amusement as she sets a hand over her heart. "Kuma, good gods, you scared me. Yeah, we're ready, come on."

I nod and tilt my head toward the door. "Then, lead the way."

She nods and we walk out the door, quickly making our way to the outskirts of town and on the road to Onibus.

That night we camp out under the stars, and my ears pick up the howls from a wolf pack about five miles from us, but before I can decipher what they're saying Wendy draws my attention.

"Kuma, what was it like growing up in your pack?" I frown and she adds, "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to."

I shake my head and when I look up at her I smile, not a fake or half a smile, but a true smile. "Nah, it's fine. But I'll warn you now, hold off on your questions until after I finish."

She nods and I look into the fire, gathering my thoughts.

"My pack, as you already know, was one of the rare ones. They lived in harmony with their other half, and for that many sought them out as diplomats, though most failed.

"The only times my leaders showed themselves was when they traveled to meet with other packs. All of the shifters, be it draco or lupus, either knew _of_ them, or knew them by name, and when war broke out between two packs they turned to my leaders to resolve the matter and bring peace to the land."

I glance up to see Wendy and Carla staring at me in rapt attention, and lick my lips.

"As I grew older," I continue, my mind going to the past, "I remember often hearing my parents talk about how poachers were starting to hunt down the draco shifter packs. Most packs were extremely secluded, as in it sometimes took a month to reach a nearby den. So, to hear that packs were being taken out came as a surprise to everyone. One by one the packs vanished until my pack was the last. Our den had been hidden deep in the glaciers north of Fiore, in a rare green valley."

A flash of memory, nothing more than a flare of a flame shocks my mind and all of a sudden I don't want to talk about it anymore.

Again I look at Wendy, and can see her connecting the dots. I decide that they've heard enough and stand up, stretching my arms over my head.

"It's late, and if we're gonna get an early start tomorrow we should get some sleep."

Wendy nods absentmindedly, and I shift into my black panther form before climbing into a nearby tree.

* * *

 **Alright, where to start?**

 **I see y'all enjoyed the curry challenge, which I'm glad you did.**

 **Sam, to answer your question, Kuma was able to eat the curry because like Natsu she's able to handle the heat. The fact she can now summon fire, and handle it like Natsu gives her the ability to. But! you will see more about that on this mission of their's.**

 **Leading into my next point. It's Kuma's first mission. Got any ideas what'll happen along the way?**

 **Shana, yes, yes it does. Kuma may as well be a female Natsu with how much they act alike. Hehe, more trouble for the guild.**

 **Blue, I'm glad to see you're still hovering around. Oh! and good luck, you'll be fabulous as Harley Quinn.**

 **With that, I've run out of things to say so I will see y'all next time.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. Don't be afraid of what you do see. No, that fear is best placed in that which you do not. Or, be like me and beat the shit of it.**

 **Seriously, I once beat my brother because he scared the shit out of me. Call it reflex. XD**


	13. How to take down bandits: Bear style

**Hey y'all, can you believe it's been a week already? It feels like time is just flying by.** **But I'll let you go see what Kuma, Wendy, and Carla are up to then see y'all at the end.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Kuma P.O.V.**

I'm not sure what it is, but something rubs my fur the wrong way, causing me to wake up. In the sky overhead I can make out the faintest streaks of purple, meaning the sun won't be up for another couple of hours, and when I look down I can easily see Wendy clutching Carla to her chest, both still asleep.

I lift my head and my ears swivel around, trying to pick up what woke me up. That is, until I pick up nearly silent cursing in a bush thirty feet to my right.

Stretching my paws in front of me, I dig my claws into the bark until I deem I'm awake to go check out the noise better.

I put my nose to the wind and my lips lift in a silent snarl. The idiots, as there's more than one, reek of booze, filth, and, I take one more whiff and huff, concealing magic.

Jumping down, I crouch in front of Wendy and lay my paw on her as I shift. Her head jerks up at the foreign weight and I raise a finger to my lips.

She nods and quickly wakes Carla while I shift and silently make my way through the bushes, toward where I can make out the group of men.

As I walk, I decide I wanna play with them a bit, so as I walk I break a stick here, brush against some leaves there and by the time I turn around so that I'm behind the group, they're extremely jumpy.

I let out a silent huff and look up when I see a flash of blue. Standing in the tree in front of the group, Wendy leans against the trunk. Her shoulder leans against the trunk and her head leans on her shoulder, while her arms are crossed in front of her. Even from where I stand I can make out a half smirk where fangs gleam in the fading moonlight.

I look again but can't make Carla out until there's a rustle from my left, causing the group to jump, but still they remain on their path, heading toward our camp.

"Come on, boys, let's hit this camp and then we can get out of these woods."

My ears perk up at one of the guy's whispered words and I look at Wendy and Carla to see that they heard it as well.

Wendy looks at me and I can make out a faint hand signal and a very faint, "Shift," whispered into the wind.

I nod and shift into my grizzly form, and look up to see her nodding before calling out loud enough for the idiots to hear, "Oi, who do you think you are to attack my camp?"

The group freezes and as one turn their heads to look at Wendy before one moves a couple of steps forward.

"See, we own these here woods, and if you want to pass through you have to pay us."

Wendy tilts her head at the statement and asks in an innocent tone, "And if I don't pay you?"

Even from where I stand I can see the guy licking his lips. "Well, then, we'll just take what we want, yourself included."

She frowns and, raising an eyebrow, turns to me. "Now, I don't think that really works well in their favor, does that, Bear?"

They turn and follow her gaze until they see me.

"B-Boss, what the hell is that?" one guy stammers and my lip twitches in a sort of grin.

"Bear, why don't you give them an idea of what you're capable of?"

At her words I open my maw and roar at them, causing flames to spill from the back of my throat.

One after another get down on their knees and place their hands on their heads in fear, except for the leader who sneers at me.

"Do you really think that an overgrown teddy bear is gonna make me surrender that fast?"

Wendy stands straight at the man's arrogance and nods at me.

I snarl, causing the flames to pour from my jaws and spiral around me, thankful for the few lessons Natsu gave me in controlling it when we weren't trying to outdo each other at the curry challenge.

The flames start to expand until the leader, too, drops to his knees while wrapping his hands over his head.

The whole time I was intimidating the leader, Carla has been moving around to the others and tieing them up with magic canceling rope, and after the leader drops she turns to me.

"Well done, Kuma, I must say you're not as bad as I once thought."

I nod at her words and shift into my human form to help haul the group back onto the road and toward Onibus.

Right before the sun peeks over the horizon to start a new day, Wendy falls back to walk beside me while Carla walks in her human form at the head of the group.

"Kuma, you may want to stay in your grizzly form so they don't know you're a shifter."

I shake my head at her suggestion and she looks at me in confusion.

I smile softly before explaining, "I'm done hiding, Wendy, it's time people know that a draco shifter lives. And besides, with you and the others to help me, I'll be able to take anything that's thrown at me."

She gives me a gigantic fanged grin and we sprint to catch up with Carla as she enters the town.

When one of the guys finally notices me, he whistles and draws the other's attention to me. I roll my eyes and ignore them for the most part, at least that's the plan until I hear one mutter a lewd comment about my ass to another.

I look at Wendy and she casts a glance my way before speeding up to walk next to Carla. I grin and switch my step until I'm walking backwards and watching the men.

"So, you think I'm just a piece of meat to use, eh?" their gazes turn completely on me and I chuckle. "Well, then, why don't you see I'm actually made of?"

Wendy and Carla stop, causing the group to stop, and I again shift into my grizzly form, though this time I don't roar at them and risk waking those who are still asleep in their homes.

Their complexions pale significantly and they immediately kneel again. I huff and shift, rolling my eyes at their actions.

I mutter under my breath, "Bunch of pansies," and Carla and Wendy giggle as we reach the local rune knight station.

They walk in while I lean against the wall outside, watching as the town slowly starts to wake up and more people flood the streets.

Every now and then I catch a couple people glancing at me or some downright staring, but I ignore it while I wait for Wendy and Carla to walk back out.

Ten minutes later, they open the door and we continue on to the town hall.

* * *

 **I admit I have a lot of fun with Kuma scaring people. It's too entirely possible with her magic to sneak up behind someone and scare the shit out of them.**

 **Onto the reviews:**

 ** _Strike,_ you miss counted, there are three girls, Carla counts as a mage as well. As for Aerial, you gotta give them time. I mean for bear's sake, she just figured out how to fly before they went on this mission. BUT there will be flying up ahead, if not in the next few chapters.**

 ** _Sam,_ there will be property damage, and plenty of it, just not for the next few chapters. There are things that need to be done first, people to be hunted and we may or may not meet a few souls along the way. *wink wink* **

**_Shana,_ I don't doubt it, maybe that's why Wendy and Lucy keep the Kuma/ Natsu play time restricted to the guild hall. Less chance of Makarov getting in trouble for them going crazy. Also the phoenix... It's a sign that her control is growing and that she's learning how to work with her animal soul. Even if it's in her blood, animal and human won't get along unless she understands both sides. Does that make sense? **

**_Pixel,_ you crazy pixie, it took more then one good throw for her to get it, that's for sure. Yes, Kuma is opening up to Wendy because she's learning to trust her. That trust pays a big part in the next couple chapters.**

 **The fighting is coming, we will get to see the trio working together to take down a group of bandits and we'll see how well they get along. Plans have been made, chapter's have been written and if I can get _five or more reviews on this chapter then I'll do a double upload next week._**

 **But I'm leaving that up to you to decide if it'll happen. I know y'all can do it, that's just how amazing y'all are. In the meantime I have ideas for a scene between Gildarts and Bear that I wanna write but before I can do that I have to finish with where I'm at, 27 chapters ahead of y'all. Holy shits, I write a lot.**

 **Anyway I'm gone and I will see y'all later.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	14. Sky Dragon's Friend

**Chapter 14**

 **Wendy P.O.V.**

After the meeting with the mayor of Onibus, we're making our way down one of the main roads, hoping to find the other group of bandits, until Kuma stops, her nose raised to the air.

I stop as well and raise my nose to try and find what she's smelling but I can't pick anything up and frown.

"Kuma?"

She either doesn't hear my question or ignores it because she shifts and takes off through the brush, leaving Carla to pick me up and fly after her.

As we fly over the trees I can just barely make out a tan cat with black spots racing through the trees and when Carla goes lower I pick up the smell of burnt mountain earth that can only be Kuma's scent.

"Wendy, do you see her? I lost track of her."

I tilt my head at Carla's question and immediately point to my right.

"Over that way, Carla, I can smell her."

She changes direction and puts on a speed boost when we see Kuma slowing down.

"Carla, drop me next to her."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do, child?"

I roll my eyes. "Yes, Carla, I'm sure." I feel Carla's paws leave the back of my shirt, and before I know it I'm falling through the air.

Reacting quickly, I use the air around me to slow my fall and by the time I land next to Kuma, it doesn't even look like I fell from a hundred feet in the air.

Kuma flicks her tail in acknowledgement but doesn't shift while her eyes stay focused on what's up ahead of us.

The 'what' being a camp with several tents put up.

On logs around the fire sit ten men, and thrown behind them are enough beer bottles to make even Cana proud, or possibly disgusted, it's never possible for me to tell when it comes to the drunkard.

I duck when a bottle hits a tree three feet from us and I can make out a rumbling coming from Kuma as I turn my head to see her watching me with worry.

I give her a small smile to let her know I'm alright before kneeling and peeling back some leaves of the bush in front of me to watch the group.

"Wendy, stay here."

My head jerks around at the sound of her voice to see her already shifting from her human form into what looks like a ferret.

She looks back at me one more time before jogging through the bush and into the camp. She slips through the camp, avoiding detection by hiding in between empty bottles, behind the logs, and once or twice slipping into tent openings before reaching her destination—the large black tent on the other side of the clearing.

Quietly, she slips inside and a few minutes later a red fox walks out with a brown satchel hanging from her mouth.

She locks eyes with me and when one of the bandits yell, I immediately know what she wants me to do.

I stand up and walk into the clearing, Carla copying my movements on my left. To distract the men from Kuma, Carla states, "I don't see why ten grown idiots need to take care of one small fox."

The group turns to Carla and Kuma takes off, disappearing into the clearing before reappearing a minute later as a panther and without the brown satchel.

She yowls and the group turn their heads to her before turning to me when one yells, "Where did you come from?"

I smirk. "We're here to take out some bandits, seems we didn't have to look far."

Slowly, their fear fades away and one of them jumps at me. I move to the side and avoid his grasp before turning to the others.

"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"

The spell hits them head on and most get knocked out, but a few stand back up.

They've apparently forgotten about my friends, because while they're trying to get at me, Kuma and Carla take them out.

* * *

 **Before you ask the reason why the A/N is lacking is because I'm not done, I have a surprise for y'all.**


	15. A soul gem?

**And this is why Chapter 14 doesn't have an opening A/N! This is my treat to y'all for 14 being so short.**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 **Kuma P.O.V.**

After we tie the bandits up I walk into the forest to where I hid the satchel, I grab it and run back to help Wendy and Carla drag the bandits to Onibus.

It's not until we're in the hotel room Wendy got with the reward money that she brings up the topic of the bag.

I'm laying on one of the beds in a canine form with the satchel between my front legs. Wendy sits on the bed across from me, while Carla sits next to her, sipping a cup of—I take a whiff—darjeeling tea.

"What's in the satchel that's so important?"

I sigh and shift, grabbing the bag and setting it in my lap.

I slowly open the bag and tilt it so that they can see inside, and the light reflects off a handful of jewels. She gasps, but when she goes to grab one I quickly pull the cords, causing it to close and lean away from her.

"These are soul gems, the last remnants of a draco shifter and their animal souls." I whisper as I look at the bag, the soul's voices almost tickling my hearing with how light they are.

"Bear?"

I look up at the now-common nickname to see Carla floating in front of me, wearing a gentle expression.

"Can we please see them again? I promise we won't touch them."

My gaze flicks down to the satchel then back to her and I nod, opening it up enough for them to see clearly.

"When a draco shifter dies, be it naturally or by other means, their soul has a choice. Fade with the body or choose to stay behind in the form of a gem, while the body fades. Draco shifters often chose the former, since they didn't want to keep on living past their body, but a few chose the latter as a way to stay with the pack and watch over their families." I explain as they look on.

"Are they your family?"

I close my eyes, tilt my head, and frown as I listen to the whispers, taking a shaky breath and looking back at Wendy and Carla.

"No, they're not my family. They come from different packs throughout Fiore." I look back at the gems when one voice rises above the others.

"Please, you must hear our story. The hunters are after the..."

My eyes bug and I open the bag wider. "What are they after?" I quickly sift through the gems until I find a purple gem as big as my hand.

Pulling the gem out I see a swirl of black and white gather around the edges before mixing in the middle.

"Kuma?"

I ignore Wendy as she's trying to get my attention and cup the gem in both my hands, my brows furrowed while I try to recall what the pack elders taught us.

The hum to the chant fills my ears and I start chanting it out loud. "Soul of the shifter whose body has passed on, I require your assistance. Rise from your sleep and lend me your wisdom."

My voice rises and falls as I repeat the chant over and over, my friend having fallen silent as the colors in the gem swirl faster and faster until a purple mist rises from the gem.

When I feel the consciousness of the gem awaken, I open my eyes to see a purple figure standing on the middle of the gem.

Looking closer, I can make out hair that falls to mid waist and slanted eyes, but the most prominent is the scowl the soul of the woman wears. She also wears a two-piece dress, the top a short tank top that reveals her midriff and the bottom a skirt that stops at her thighs. Her voice reminds me of a mother protecting her cubs.

"Why have you disturbed my slumber, cub?" At first I'm surprised to hear the ancient language of the shifters, but it's like riding a bike as I fall into the guttural language.

"Forgive me, Elder, but I heard a whisper from your gem that I would like to know more about."

She crosses her arms over her chest and arches an eyebrow. "I have no control over what my gem whispers so, cub, would you mind filling me in on what you have heard?"

I nod. "Your gem whispered something about listening to your stories, and something the hunters are after."

She grumbles and her hands drop to her waist as she paces across the surface of the jewel. All of a sudden she stops and turns to me.

"Cub, I feel a greater amount of heat coming from you then is normal, even for a shifter, how is that possible?"

I frown, unsure of how to tell her so I ask instead, "Elder, how long has it been since you retreated into your gem?"

She steps back in surprise that I asked her a question instead of answering hers and replies, "Over two-hundred years, when the war between the wolf packs and the panther packs broke out."

I nod as I take the information in and take a deep breath before stating, "Elder, since your body faded almost all of the draco shifters have been wiped out."

She gasps and covers her mouth with her hands as I continue. "So far as I know I am the last living shifter of our kind." My voice cracks at the end, but she gets the idea and her sobs reach me.

After a little while, she asks somewhat softly, "Cub, what is your name, and who was your pack?"

"Kuma Ankashoku of the grizzly pack, at your service, Elder."

She arches an eyebrow at my response. "The grizzly pack, you say?"

I nod and she taps her index finger against her chin. "Wasn't your pack located in the glaciers above Fiore?"

"Yes, Elder."

She looks off the side as if looking for something before her head snaps up and she stares at me. "Kuma, did your pack perfect the elemental jewels?" My mouth drops on it's hinges and she sets her hands on her hips again. "Your pack has been trying to perfect those jewels for almost four-hundred years, now answer my question, Cub."

I close my mouth and nod before answering her. "They had, that's where the extra warmth you're feeling comes from, is my jewel."

She nods, and when I yawn her expression melts to one of care. "Cub, it is late, you are tired, and calling upon a soul, especially from a gem of my size, takes a lot of energy. We will continue this conversation another time, but for now let me go back to my sleep and I suggest you get some as well."

I yawn again with a mumbled, "Yes, Elder."

Her form fades and the purple mist disappears and her gem goes back to normal.

Gently laying the gem back in the satchel, I hear murmurs of good night from the others as I pull the strings, closing the bag.

I look up and I'm surprised to find Wendy and Carla fast asleep until I look at the clock lacrima on the nightstand. Three hours have passed since I called upon the elder's soul and I shake my head in exasperation that I let that much time pass.

Yawning again, I shift into my rottweiler form and set the satchel in my front paws before laying down and falling asleep.

* * *

 **Now then, I did a little conversing with ShanaHollows and she agreed that since Chapter 14 turned out to be so small that I would give y'all a second chapter today.**

 ** _Sam,_ I gave you a little heads up in DKQ that a surprise was coming but I don't think you saw this. Now let me go ahead to the review section. Btw, I hate to say but you were way off the mark with Bickslow. It was a good guess, though, since he is a seith mage. As for the Gildarts and Kuma scene I have planned, it's nothing like that. That scene is CHAPTERS ahead of where you are so don't worry about it yet.**

 ** _Strike,_ I hope you liked the small battle in chapter 14, it wasn't as detailed as I typically do mine but it was still a battle. HOWEVER, and I can't say this enough, this isn't the last battle we'll have. I plan on this story going on for a long while so we'll definitely be getting our fill of battling.**

 **Now then, I hope y'all enjoyed the double update, because this is just a taste of what's to come. Because the next story I'm putting up is another M-rated, I plan on balancing out the fact that I will have two going with more double updates for here.**

 **Btw, if y'all haven't heard yet, my new story is called 'Life Behind Bars' or LBB for short. I'll start uploading that one after 'The Dragon King and Queen' is over so when it does come out you may wanna take a look.**

 **If you follow me as a writer then you'll see when it starts updating, but if you don't then go ahead and fave and follow me. To my old readers y'all know the deal, leave a review letting me know what you thought and I'll see you next time.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	16. They just whispered what?

**So I was looking at the story stats since y'all are blowing them out of the water and I was very shocked to realize that Shifter is almost at 50 reviews. For being an OC oriented story AND only having sixteen short af chapters posted so far that, to me, is incredible.**

 **I'm so, so, so happy that you're enjoying the story and I hope y'all hang around because this story will be going on for a little while. Actually, when I say a little while I mean more like months on end because I already have 42 chapters written out total and after I finish the next chapter of crews to get to Stele I plan on going back and adding more.**

 **But that's enough up here, go read the chapter and I'll see y'all at the end.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **Wendy P.O.V.**

The sun striking my eyes wakes me up, and I look around, trying to figure out where I'm at, until I see Kuma sleeping on the other bed and my memories from the night before rise.

The gem, the purple mist, Kuma growling, and barking, then I must have dozed off because I don't remember seeing her go to bed.

My eyes go to the satchel sitting in her paws and I sit up to try and pull it away from her, when a paw is set on my arm.

I look down to see Carla shaking her head. "Don't, it's not yours to touch, even if you are sisters."

I pull my arm back and nod before getting up. After I step out of the bathroom I look over to see Kuma laying back in the bed, the satchel resting near her hip as she stares at the ceiling.

As I watch, she exhales and a small flame escapes her. "Wendy, I'm sorry I ignored you last night." I frown in confusion and she sits up so that she's watching me. "I got caught up in talking to an elder and I didn't realize so much time had passed, can you please forgive me?"

I step forward faster than she can blink and hug her, causing her to let out a squeak before returning it.

After a minute I pull away, smiling, and she relaxes. "Of course I forgive you, Kuma, it's another shifter so it makes sense you would wanna talk to them."

She nods and gets up, tying the satchel to her waist. "We should go ahead and get out here before we end up paying for another night."

I turn around to pack my bag, only to find Carla holding mine in her hands and her's on her back. She tosses it to me, and before long we're checking out and making our way out of Onibus.

When we set foot on the road to Magnolia, Kuma stops and looks at me with an eyebrow raised.

I nod at her silent question and she hands the satchel before switching forms. In her clydesdale form she turns her head to me and I jump up while Carla frowns.

"Wendy, are you sure that you should be doing that?"

Kuma snorts in reply and I see her roll her eyes before she nudges Carla with her nose.

"Carla, come on, she's offering and we may be able to make better distance than on foot."

She hesitates for only a second before nodding and sitting in front of me.

The moment she's settled, Kuma sets off at a swift trot that quickly gains speed until she's speeding down the road.

As she runs, whispering starts to reach my ears and I look at the satchel when I realize it's coming from the soul gems.

Closing my eyes, I'm able to hear what some of the whispers are.

"That's a healer."

"Healer, please watch our princess."

"She doesn't realize the danger she's in."

"Healer, you must protect her."

I open my eyes with a jolt when I realize they're talking to me, and the voices fade away. "Kuma, slow down!"

Almost immediately she slows down until she stops and turns back to me, curiosity and worry clear in her dark brown eyes.

"Kuma, why are your gems talking to me?"

She throws her head and we get down allowing her to shift. "How are you able to hear them? Only one of shifter blood can hear the gems!"

She holds her hand out and I hand her the satchel. Raising the satchel so that it's level with her eyes she tilts her head and frowns.

"I don't get it, how are they able to talk to you?" She looks back at me.

I shrug. "I don't know, Kuma, they just kept saying something about protecting someone they referred to as a princess."

She frowns and stares at the ground, then she runs a hand through her hair. "There's a lot I have to talk to the elder about, maybe she can clear up what the gems are saying."

I nod and Carla clears her throat, gaining our attention. "We can worry about what the gems and your elder have to say when we get back to Magnolia. For now, though, we may want to find somewhere to camp for the night."

I look up to sky and am surprised to find that the sun is already setting, so we walk into the forest where Kuma finds a clearing for us to set up camp.

After we have dinner, Kuma sets the satchel in front of her and crosses her left foot over her right knee, her right foot over her left knee, and lines her fists until her knuckles meet.

I tilt my head and go to ask her what she's doing, but Carla places her paw over my mouth and shakes her head, leaving me to nod in response and I lie back to watch the stars.

* * *

 **Alright, so if this was someone else's story and they left off here I'd most likely be like:**

 **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU KNIT WHIT?**

 **Although y'all are probably calling me some more colorful names, but like always there is a method to my madness. As in, you'll see next chapter.**

 **Am I cruel?**

 **Very much so.**

 **Do I need to be?**

 ***shrugs* it's fun**

 **Anyway onto reviews and things. Hmm, where to start?**

 ** _Shana,_ spoilers are a thing and I will not let them happen.**

 ** _Sam,_ thanx for reminding me. My DKQ fans got to see the summary for the new story with the recent update but for everyone else it'll be below the review replies.**

 ** _Strike,_ Done getting chased by dragons yet? So many ideas you've given me. I've already told you about the arcs. Also, thanks for telling the story behind "Gem of Eternity" I enjoyed finding out about it.**

 ** _Pixie Pixel,_ lmao, I love the nickname, I just can't get over it. Anyway I should probably say that what the souls know is only what they see from the holder. You know the saying "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder"? Well I take this to a new level. While the elders have been asleep they've seen nothing of what has been happening around them, therefore they are as stuck in the dark about the possibilities of others as Kuma is. The only thing the Elders have is the wisdom from what they do know, and from what they've seen while awake and while they were still in their own bodies. Make sense?**

 **Y'all are being very patient with the pace of this story and for that I'm grateful. When I started this story I wanted to practice with taking it slow and doing very small chapters. Most of which are under 2k words. I enjoy doing it this way as well, because it gives me time to focus on my NaLu's which as y'all know can be quite long.**

 **Now, as I said to Sam, here's the summary for my new story coming out after DKQ is over:**

 **Life Behind Bars**

 _ **Two serial killers. He meets her. She meets him. The impossible happens and the two fall in love. One day she disappears and the next time they meet is in prison. Can the two jail birds keep the flame alive or is life behind bars too much?**_

 **Before I sign off let me just say that if you are just joining in, or if you're a reader that's been following me for a while now. I love it when you fave and follow my stories, it lets me know that you're enjoying it yourself.**

 **And as always I ask for you to leave a review. Let me know your thoughts on what you think. Any theories? Any ideas? Anything you wanna see? All you gotta do is review or P.M. me. Even if I don't have a laptop I always have my tablet on me to check emails and the like.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	17. Summoning 101

**Alright, let me just tell you ahead of time:**

 **This chapter is by far the longest one you've read in Shifter. As in even without the A/N this chapter runs 1,921 words. But there is a reason for that.**

 **Folks, I'd like you to meet the Elders and let me tell you, they ain't going away anytime soon. Now to hold off any confusion y'all may have about future chapters the way Kuma hears the Elders from here on out will be different from how the slayers do.**

 **And to answer the question many of you are having:**

 **The reason Wendy and the other slayers will be able to hear the Elders is because of their advanced hearing, as well as the fact that they were raised by dragons. This too will be explained more clearly in future chapters.**

 **That said, go read the chapter and I'll see you at the end.**

* * *

Chapter 17

 **Kuma P.O.V.**

Following the whispers from the gems, I settle into meditation and close my eyes. In my mind's eye I see ten magic circles laid out before me. Each one is a different color, and I feel the need to walk up to them.

Doing so, I kneel in front of the purple one and lay my hand on it. Purple smoke gathers and the elder from the night before appears in the magic circle. She smiles and places a misty hand on my shoulder.

 _"Rise, Cub, you still have nine others to summon."_

I jump back as her voice reverberates in my head, and frown as I take in the other nine circles.

Opening my mouth, I ask a question, but instead it reverberates in the same way her words did.

 _"Elder, what is this?"_

She snorts. _"Peace, Cub, for now you must summon the other souls before all can be explained."_

Nodding, I get up and my feet guide me to the deep red circle to her left. I kneel and place my hand on the circle, and this time a red fog appears, forming into a man with flat hair that reaches his chin. A small crown adorns his head and he's dressed in only a loin cloth.

His voice when I hear it is much deeper than elder's and reminds me of the East forest.

 _"Who has awoken me from my sleep?"_

Elder snorts. _"Shut yer yap, Taiyo, the cub requires our assistance. Much has changed from the time we retreated to our gems, and we need to hear her out."_

Taiyo rolls his eyes. _"Can't be that much has changed if you're still snapping at everyone, Ember."_

Then he turns his attention to me. _"Who are you, shifter, and how were you able to summon me?"_

I raise my index and middle finger to my forehead as a sign of submission. _"Forgive me, Elder Taiyo, but your gems were telling me to and my instincts agree with your whispers."_

His gaze softens and he nods. _"You are forgiven, Cub, now the summon the rest so that I may return to my slumber."_

Elder Ember rolls her eyes and I move onto the yellow circle on her right.

 _"Cub, be careful when you summon that one, she does not take lightly to being woken."_

I kneel in front of the circle and nod. _"Yes, Elder Ember."_

Laying my hand on the circle, yellow smoke appears and soon a short woman with hair pulled up into a pony tail appears. Her shoulders are hunched and her face has so many wrinkles that her eyes are not seen. She wears a dress that starts at her shoulders and wraps to her feet, her feet themselves have no coverings. Her voice is sharp and sends a shiver down my spine.

 _"What cub has woken me this time? I will tear them to shreds!"_

Her eyes land on me and I repeat the gesture of submission. _"Forgive me, Elder, but your gems called to me and Elder Ember and Elder Taiyo have advised me to awaken you and the others."_

She snorts and lays a finger under my chin, allowing me to look up. _"You'll do, Cub, but seeing as Ember and Taiyo have told you their names, you may call me Mitsuki."_

 _"Yes, Elder Mitsuki."_

A small fanged smile appears and she waves her hand to the other circles. _"Now, go awake the others, there is much to be discussed and not a lot of time. I'll tell you now that none of the others will cause you trouble."_

I lower my two fingers to my chest in gratitude and she nods.

I stand and make my way to the circle next to Taiyo, a bright white that has me squinting to not be blinded. Repeating the process is easy enough, and soon a male with twin braids dropping down his front, wearing what looks like a chest plate and a loin cloth appears. His voice is swift and almost silent, a sound that reminds me of death.

 _"You have summoned me, Cub, what is it you need?"_

I go to respond but Elder Mitsuki responds instead. _"She's summoning you, ain't she?"_

He nods and gestures for me to stand. _"I am Tengyu."_

 _"Greetings, Elder Tengyu."_

He smiles and I move to the black circle next to Elder Mitsuki.

This time it's a tall, skinny woman, with hair that frames her face and falls flat to her waist. She wears a one piece dress that reaches her feet with a slit that runs to her hip. Her voice is devoid of emotion and reminds me of an abyss.

 _"I am Abyssa, you may explain more later."_

I nod and reply before moving the next circle. _"Yes, Elder Abyssa."_

The circle is a dark green, and as the man appears I get the sense of growth and nurturing. He wears a pair of hide pants, but lacks a shirt and shoes. His voice is full of warmth and fills me with the wish to grow stronger.

 _"Young cub, there is no need to explain, as the grass tells all, but I must thank you for saving us from those bandits."_

I raise my two fingers to my chest. _"No thanks is required, Elder, you are all shifters, and we protect our own."_

I get a sense of respect coming from the already summoned elders and he smiles. _"You are wise with your words, and speak naught but the truth, you may call me Shen."_

 _"Yes, Elder Shen."_

The next circle I move to pulses blue, and when I lay my hand down the smoke rises in waves, reminding me of the oceans. When the woman forms, she's sitting on what looks to be a rock and where her feet would be a fish tail wrapped in a net of pearls takes their place. Her hair flows free down her back and she wears the standard of the dolphin clan on her bikini top. Her voice is smooth and calming.

" _Hello, cub, I am Mizu."_

I nod. " _Welcome, Elder Mizu."_

She smiles and I move on to the next magic circle, this one changing from a light orange to almost red. As my hand falls closer and closer to the circle, the colors pulse faster and faster, until my hand makes contact. The smoke flares, and flames rise, a spark rising up my arm to kiss the jewel before fleeing back to where a male stands. Horns curl back around his head, the points almost meeting, while large wings flutter from his back. A thick tail hovers a foot above the ground and lashes back and forth. His hands are claws, and scales crawl up his arms, stopping at the elbow, while more cover his bare chest. His feet are shaped more like claws, and scales climb his legs, disappearing under his shorts. His voice is guttural and raw, reminding me of wildfire.

 _"Greetings, young cub, why have you awoken me from my slumber?"_

I get to my feet before replying. _"Elder Ember said that I must summon the nine remaining souls in order for everything to be explained."_

He holds up a hand stalling any more explanations and rumbles. _"Cub, no more is needed, I am Ryu."_

My eyes go wide and I stare at him in disbelief. _"Forgive me, Elder, but it was said that your gem was lost over a millennia ago."_

He chuckles and rubs a hand down his beard. _"Yes, my gem was transferred from the Northern wolf packs to the Southern serpents when I fell into slumber. Unfortunately, I don't know much after that besides what the other souls have told me."_

I nod, and he waves to the two remaining circles. _"Now, Cub, you've come this far, you best not leave the remaining souls waiting."_

 _"Yes, Elder."_ I turn away and make my way across the opening to the pink circle sitting beside Elder Mizu.

As I kneel, I hear Elder Mitsuki mutter, _"Does the cub have to summon_ that _one?"_

My curiosity peaks, and as I lay my hand on the circle I hear Elder Ember growl, _"Hush, Mitsuki, the cub needs us all."_

Pink smoke of different shapes rises from the circle as I figure out that, even though Elder Ember isn't the oldest of the souls, it's quite obvious who has the most say.

I look up when the pink smoke condenses and my jaw drops. Because before me stands a woman with two heads. One head has curly fluffy hair, while the other has flat hair that reaches the chin. The former is frowning and the latter is giving me an evil smile. She wears a tank top that hangs below her waist with pants that stop midcalf.

Clearing my throat I ask hesitantly, _"Would you, Elder, by any chance be the double-headed viper of the east?_

The head on the right speaks, _"That we are, cub, we commend you on summoning nine souls already."_

I become confused, because while her voice is flat, her words are cheerful, and when the head on the left sees this she looks at the right head.

 _"See what you've done sister, you've made the poor cub confused, now she won't ever talk to us."_

Tears start to form in the left head's eyes and the right head wipes them away. _"I'm sorry, sister, but the cub won't run away, she's too interested."_

The left head sighs and nods before turning to me. _"I am Rita, and my sister is—"_

 _"I am Charity, we are—"_ the right heads cuts her off.

 _"The double-headed viper."_ they finish simultaneously.

Chancing a glance back at Elder Ember, I see her sweeping her hands towards the last circle and when the Elder—Elders?—turn back to arguing, I make my way to the final circle.

The circle is a solid grey, and as I activate it the smoke rises and curls. It condenses, and before me a male crouches. His hair is held in many braids behind his shoulders, while a feather sticks off his head. His ears are pointed and twitch as he listens, while his clawed hands move with purpose, ready to strike at a moment's notice. He wears a pair of pants that are frayed at the bottom.

He rises from his crouching position before looking at me with a critical eye. Then he speaks.

 _"Rise, cub, you have completed the summonings, now why have you woken us?"_

Getting to my feet, I take a step back and turn to see all of the souls I've 'summoned'. Ember, Taiyo, Mitsuki, Tengyu, Abyssa, Shen, Mizu, Ryu, Rita and Charity, then... I turn back to the silent male.

 _"Forgive me, Elder, but if I may ask, what is your name?"_

He stands straight before stating in a silent voice that carries like the wind, only ten times deadlier, _"I am known as the whisper of the wind, the killer that strikes in the night, but to my pack I go by Kokomi."_

I smile. _"Welcome, Elder Kokomi."_

He snorts and I turn back to Elder Ember as she states, _"Cub, now that introductions have been made we only ask one thing of you before we return you to the healer and her friend."_

I tilt my head and her expression turns sad. _"Cub, we ask of you to tell us how our brethren were wiped from the land that we so dearly love."_

* * *

 **TBC next chapter. *snickers***

 ** _Strike,_ *arches eyebrow* just how many OCs do you have to play with? Actually, nevermind, forget I asked that. Knowing you, my email will explode with like 50 million different OCs. But I do find them funny. The back and forth between them is hilarious. *snorts* avoiding a dragon's increased sense of smell, hearing, and sight is not easy. Actually, that just gave me an idea for a one shot, thanx. **

**_Sam,_ let me tell you ahead of time, I'm sorry but cliffhangers are gonna be like the driving edge of this story. Well that and the fact that my imagination doesn't want to sit still long. I saw your reply in the group and all I really can say is thank you. It truly melts my heart when I see them. Btw, not that I agree with the ship like that but I think the name would be something along the lines of Kendy or maybe Wenduma, both are pretty crazy. But it's true, I'm aiming for a BroTP between Wendy and Kuma. However that's not the only one Kuma will have. There is another you will be seeing more of in future chapters. Remember Crystal? Yeah, we haven't seen that last of her. Also, I have seen people ship canon characters with OCs so you wouldn't be the first.**

 ** _Shana,_ Spoilers at certain points during the story can be fun, but cliffhangers are even more so. Of course you already know this as I keep getting pissed off about Angel of Oops. *snorts* there will be payback.**

 ** _Pixie Pixel,_ You guessed right about her being able to hear them because she's a dragon slayer so gotta give ya props for that. I'm talking about more like maybe a hundred or so chapters, but that's just a rough guess. There's still a lot I wanna play around with plus Strike has given me a few OCs that I plan on doing an arc around then there's another writer I met at the local college, his penname is Ikusani, he's offered to let me use his OC for a future arc then I may or may not have jumped on over the weekend and already got it written up. Anyway, I hope the dentist's visit went well and that you're up and floating around soon.**

 **New readers, if you wanna see more of me and my stories go ahead and fave and follow not just this story but myself as well. Next week I have a new story coming out called _Life Behind Bars_. A NaLu prison Au I've been working on for a few months now. Also, if you have any questions, leave me a review or shoot me a P.M. I'm always here to chat.**

 **My old readers, you know the deal. Got any questions, any ideas? All you gotta do is let me know and leave a review. We're so close to 50. I honestly didn't think this story would get so many so soon. What with it being an OC based as well as super short chapters but y'all continue to wow me.**

 **OH!**

 **Before I sign off I should probably mention that next week will be a week of uploads. Every day I will be uploading a chapter from one of my stories. If you want an idea of what I mean I have it posted on my profile. Just look for the title 'Week of Uploads!'**

 **Starting next week as well, Shifter will be having double updates. Next week the updates will occur on separate days but after that they will most likely happen every Wednesday to keep in order with my original schedule.**

 **With that done I leave you to your day.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	18. A Pack To Call Your Own

**Good morning, y'all. I'm back for the third day of the week of uploads and I'm hoping you're enjoying it. Now for you, my shifter fans, especially this is an interesting week. From here on out y'all get double uploads. That's right, two chapters a week to balance out with M-rated stories I have going as well.**

 **Now typically I will be uploading the second chapter right after this one so you won't be seeing my replies to your reviews until the closing A/N of that one but for this week the secondary chapter won't be coming out until Friday to end the Week of Updates so reviews anyone?**

 **Now last time we left off the ten Elder souls bound to the soul gems had asked Kuma what happened to their species. I think it's time y'all started learning about some of the special properties the Elders hold.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

 **Kuma P.O.V.**

My head drops to where my chin touches my chest and I fight for the tears not to fall. The loss of my pack—my family—and my brother, still as raw as the day it occurred.

 _"Ember, if we may?"_

I look up at the question to see Elders Rita and Charity watching me, Elder Rita having been the one to speak.

 _"Since we have been summoned in her mindscape, Charity and I have the ability to draw up her memories to view."_

Elder Ember looks back at me but speaks to them. _"Only if the cub so permits it."_

I'm hesitant but as I look around I see many of the elders nodding in agreement, so finally I give in and turn to the twin vipers.

 _"If you think this will help, then you may go ahead, Elder."_

The smile on Charity's face turns cruel and they go to a knee before something appears in Rita's hand.

I tense when I remember the rumors of the viper twins. Their poison has the possibility of doing anything from causing hallucinations to causing the victim to die. Too much venom and the bitten died on the spot.

 _"Settle, cub, we are not here to cause harm. The rumors you have heard are only half right. There are good effects from our poison, one being recalling memories that have been forgotten."_ My shoulders relax at Rita's words while Charity continues. _"Take a deep breath and exhale slowly, cub, let our poison take effect, it will be over soon."_

Doing as they say I watch pink lines shoot out from the summoning circle. Soon cracks appear from the black landscape under my feet as images start popping up. My eyes go wide when I see myself wrestling with my brother. My jaw drops as the image of the pack leaders handing me my gem flies by. Then I start trembling as the images of the wild fire pass by in front of me. The poachers striking down my parents, the tree falling on my brother.

Somewhere about meeting Crystal my knees buckle and I can't hold myself up as all my forgotten emotions sweep through me again.

The hurt, pain, anger, the temporary happiness, but then something starts to warm within me. I look up to see myself and Natsu enduring one of his curry challenges.

The fun I've had training with Wendy and the others as I learned to fly. The feeling of family I had forgotten, I thought I had lost, when my home was destroyed. It's been right there in front of me this whole time and I never realized it.

 _"Kuma?"_

I look up at the sound of my name to see Elder Ember watching me with concern. _"Are you okay, little bear?"_

A laugh escapes me at the nickname and I wipe my eyes before standing. _"Yes, I'm okay, Elder, it's just in the time I've been with Fairy Tail I've never realized that they've become my family. In truth I had forgotten what family was until I met the slayers."_

She smiles and I turn when Ryu draws my attention. _"Kuma, while you may have lost your blood pack, and no more of our brethren breathe, you have found your own pack to call home. Treat them as you would your blood pack, protect them with your last breathe, live for them, thrive for them, make them proud to have accepted you."_

I grin and I hear purrs of approval from the other elders. _"There is no need to tell me twice, Elder Ryu, they are my family and I will protect them just as they have protected me, I will live, and grow to make my pack, old and new, proud of me. I will remind the world the power of the draco shifter."_

I turn until I'm looking back at Elder Ember. _"There's just one thing I ask you, my elders, I ask that you stay by my side, teach me, help me become the best I can be."_

Surprise ripples through the elders at my statements but one by one they cave and agree.

 _"Alright, cub, you have our agreements, now it's time you get some sleep, it is late, the healer and her friend have already long since gone to bed. When you need us, you need only call our name as we talk now, and we will be there to help you, be it night or day."_

The elders start to fade even as Elder Mitsuki speaks and soon I find myself opening my eyes to see the fire has died down, and that Wendy and Carla are, in fact, asleep on the other side of the fire pit.

I stand, my bones popping as I stretch then shifting to my panther form, climb a tree. Almost as soon as I lay my head on my paws I'm asleep.

 **Wendy P.O.V.**

When the sun starts to warm my back I open my eyes to find Carla packing the bags, and when I sit up I look to see Kuma still asleep in the tree.

"Hey, Carla...?"

"No, she hasn't woken up yet, I have the feeling she didn't get to sleep until just before dawn. I already took the liberty of placing the soul gems in my bag for safe keeping."

I nod at her answer and help her finish packing up camp before walking to the base of the tree where Kuma still sleeps.

"Kuma!" I call out, trying to wake her, but when she doesn't respond I turn to Carla.

"Can you give me a lift?"

She sets the bags in a neat pile, flying over and lifting me up so that I'm level with the branch Kuma's asleep on.

Reaching out I lay a hand on her shoulder and shake her. "Kuma, come on, it's time to break camp and get back to Magnolia."

She raises her head and blinks a couple times as her back paws lift her tail into the air and her paws stretch forward, allowing her claws to sink into the bark.

Carla sets me on the ground again and not a minute later I hear the solid thump of Kuma's weight hitting the ground. She starts sniffing around and Carla walks up to her.

"I set the satchel with the gems in my bag for safe keeping."

Kuma nods and it's not much later that we're stepping back onto the road.

The walk back is quiet since Kuma stays in her panther form and Carla isn't talking, so I resort to switching between watching the road and Kuma.

Her steps are quiet, one paw gracefully placed in front of the other. Her pelt ripples with every step and her tail weaves back and forth a foot from the ground.

* * *

 **And so the double updates begin.**

 **Let me tell you now, I'm planning on having some fun with Charity and Rita. Their character is one of those that has a lot of opportunity to drive someone mad without even realizing it. I will admit, I've had ideas for a few scenes where they're driving Kuma nuts since I wrote out this chapter but as it is I have yet to actually write them out. I don't like to write out scenes in my head until I've caught the story up to where the scene is so the scenes end up playing in a loop for quite a while.**

 **Hopefully not too much longer though, once I have up to chapter 30 of crews written out I'll be able to turn to shifter and get some more done.**

 **I actually have this planned out in arcs. If you're curious what arcs I'm planning let me know in a review or a P.M. and I'll put it up in the A/N on Friday but I'm leaving it to you.**

 **Y'all gotta let me know.**

 **Reviews:**

 ** _Strike,_ Hello to all your OC's, if anything goes wrong, let me know and I'll sick Kuma, Wendy, and Erza on them. If you write fanfiction you have to be able to let your imagination fly, otherwise you ain't going anywhere any time soon. The Elder's ages range. Ryu is the oldest of them but he is not the head that guides them. That would be Ember. Also, I'm still gathering that intel myself and so far only have an idea of how old a handful of them are. That will most likely evolve through the story like anything else. Remember, many arcs allow for major exploration which I plan on doing.**

 ** _Sam,_ did you enjoy the chapter? Aye, I have to agree with you, each Elder has their own quirks. Mitsuki being snappish, Abyssa seeming to be emotionless, Kokomi being silent and stealthy, though my favorite one would have to be the viper twins. Their personalities as well as character is gonna be fun to get some people confused. Believe me when I say that their character even confuses me when I have to write them. And that back and forth between them, I'm gonna have a field day. I actually didn't know the broships have names. Thanx for the info. As for Crystal, *tilts head* I'm gonna have to go back and look because I can't recall. **

**_Shana,_ It's all good, computers hate me sometimes as well.**

 _ **Pixie Pixel,**_ **Lol I actually didn't make that connection between Kuma and Raven, it does make a lot of sense now that I think about it. The reason behind the Elders calling Kuma cub is because its a term of their language. Just as Kuma calls someone older and wiser then her Elder, the Elders are gonna call her Cub because she's younger. As the story progresses you'll see that as the Elders and Kuma become more familiar with each other they'll drop the formalities and start calling each other by other names. Mainly between Ember and Kuma though since she and Ryu are the ones Kuma will be interacting the most with. I think you'd be one of the ones most excited to see the list of arcs I have planned so far because YES, there will be at least a hundred chapters. Glad to hear you're getting better and wait, does that mean you can't have chips for TWO MONTHS? ToT I feel so sorry for you, I don't know what I'd do if I had to go without crunchy food for two months. Dude, if it was me I would've said flying the plane to hell XD. Btw, how are you enjoying the week of uploads so far?**

 **Old readers, y'all know the deal, I say this every chapter. Leave me a review with anything you want to see, any questions, or just your thoughts and I may leave you a reply in the closing A/N.**

 **New readers, if you haven't done so yet, why don't you fave and follow not only this story but myself as well. I may have three chapter stories going at once, but every now and then y'all will see a one shot.**

 **Which, I should probably add that another one shot is in the making as we speak.**

 **Alright, I'm done.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	19. Bear's Den

***growls* This no alert bullshit is for the birds. Do me a favor and when y'all get the chance go complain to the site devs and have them fix it. Seriously this week of uploads was supposed to be fun and instead it tanked because of a glitch that should've been fixed by now.**

 **Now how much you wanna bet that when I go to upload this the alert comes through? With my luck I wouldn't be surprised. Anyway i'm done ranting for now, go read the chapter and I'll see you later.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 **Wendy P.O.V.**

As we walk into town I see Kuma yawn and I already have a feeling of what she's gonna do when we get to the guild, leaving me to tell our friends about the mission.

"Hey, Kuma?"

Her paws slow to a stop and she looks back at me. Her brown/amber eyes aglow with the fire from the gem.

"Should we tell the others about the souls?"

She looks at her paws for a second before looking back at me and shaking her head. Her paws start moving again and it's only then that I notice a drag in her step.

When we walk up to the guild doors we push the doors open together and walk in, though we don't get very far before my brothers, Erza, Lucy, Romeo, Mira, Lisanna and Master walk up.

Kuma shifts and hides a yawn behind her hand as Master starts speaking. "Kuma, since you have nowhere to officially call yours, I have done some thinking and I'm asking if you would be okay with living here in the hall. You'll have your own room, of course, but seeing as you pretty much own the rafters..."

She arches an eyebrow. "So, I get my own room, and I get to live in the guild?"

He nods but she looks unconvinced. "What's the catch?"

I see a gleam in his eye and can pretty much guess what he's gonna say. "You protect the guild hall."

This time she crosses her arms over her chest, her bare feet turning to change her stance. Seeing this, he sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Some of the other guilds have been getting broken into when they close up for the night, so I was hoping that by offering you a place to stay, free of charge, you would be willing to protect the guild hall at night, seeing as no one is here after Mira closes up shop every night."

She hums but I recognize it as a 'I'm just gonna make you wait, but I already know my answer.'

Finally, she looks him dead in the eye. "Alright, Master, you got yourself a deal. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm exhausted and would like to get some sleep."

He moves out of the way and she steps forward, shifting as she does so that by the time she's passing him, she rubs her head against his hand.

He chuckles and walks back to his office, Mira, Erza, and Laxus following close behind.

"So, how did the mission go?"

I turn at the question to see Natsu sitting with his back against the bar as he snacks on Lucy's fries. I sit in the stool next to his before replying.

"It went pretty good, considering we didn't even have to hunt for the first group of bandits as they woke Kuma up when they tried to raid our camp."

He arches an eyebrow and I nod. "Yeah, let's just say as soon as they saw a flaming grizzly six-feet tall at the shoulder they pissed their pants and gave up without a fight."

He scrunches his nose. "I hate it when they piss their pants, the smell is just downright awful."

I hear a gihi from my right and look to see Gajeel sitting in the corner. "Like you're one to complain, how often does Erza scare you?"

Natsu snorts. "Shut the hell up, Metalhead."

"Make me, Salamander!"

Then both are up and throwing punches.

"Hey, Wendy."

I turn to Lucy and see her holding a key. "We want to show Kuma her room, so do you think you could wake her up?"

At first I'm indecisive, but when I look up and see Kuma's ear twitch I grin and walk over to the beam in the middle of the room that's connected to the rafter she's on.

"Kuma, I know you heard that, so can you please come down?"

I see her crack an eye open and I hear her huff as she rolls off the rafter. In midair her front turns and by the time she hits the floor with a solid thump she's on her feet. She shakes her pelt and then shifts, stretching an arm over her head as she yawns.

"Alright, Wendy, you got my attention."

I smile and turn when Lucy and Levy walk up. "Come on, we'll show you to your room."

We follow them up the steps and down a hall towards the back of the guild. We stop in front of an inconspicuous looking door and Lucy inserts the key and turns it.

She opens the door and I hear Kuma gasp. Instead of the wood paneled room and bed I was expecting it actually looks like a cave, but with a pile of pillows and blankets situated on the opposite side of the room from a fire place. The walls are rough textured stone, complete with little dimples, dips, and curves and the floor look like dirt.

Kuma steps past us and stops in the middle of the room, turning to take in the full view. "How did..." she stops and licks her lips then restarts. "How did you do all of this? It looks almost exactly like how the den I grew up in used to."

Levy squeezes past Lucy and walks up to Kuma. "Master had me do a lot of research while you were unconscious those first two weeks, then with the slayers help and knowledge we built it for you. We just needed to put in the finishing touches and we needed you out of the guild for a few days, so once you took your first flight we had Wendy take you on a mission."

Kuma nods and turns back to the pile of pillows and blankets. She grins and taking off at run, jumps and lands in the pile. I see a flash of gray and ten seconds later there's a gray wolf rooting around in the pile, huffs and grunts of joy being heard as she wiggles upside down against the pillows.

The sight is so funny I can't help myself as I start laughing, causing Lucy and Levy to look back at me.

"You alright, Wendy?"

I'm clutching my stomach from laughing so hard but I manage to wave a hand at where only a black nose and fiery eyes show underneath the pile.

After I catch my breath I stand straight and grin. "Kuma, you certainly know how to make yourself at home, don't you?"

She huffs and I see her curl into the pillows, her gray fur a now black, sleek pelt.

* * *

 **And now we move into the next arc. *cackles* oh y'all are gonna hate me for what's coming.**

 **Anyway I should probably tell you, there's a reason I don't normally update on Fridays. If you've been with me from the beginning or you've read my profile you'll know I don't update on Sunday's because I don't have a laptop and the library is closed.**

 **Well on Fridays, the library doesn't open until noon and is only open for five hours. Normally that wouldn't bother me, today though, it's raining cats and dogs.**

 **I don't walk in the rain, I don't go out in the rain. So that leaves me with one option, updating from my tablet. Let me tell you I HATE updating from my tablet because one time I tried to do it and the document I was uploading got deleted when the page reloaded. Don't ask, I don't know how that even happened.**

 **Because I'm doing it this way I won't be able to post replies to reviews but when I get to the library tomorrow I'll fix this A/Ns with the replies and hopefully this whole thing becomes cheerier.**

 **So again, my apologies.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	20. Your pack makes you strong

**Alright, so I'm hoping that since I've received a few update alerts this morning that the glitch in the system is finally fixed. Guess we'll have to see.**

 **On to other news:**

 **Last week y'all got to see double updates for here. One on Wednesday and the second on Friday to round out the week of updates. Well, this time around and from now on you'll be getting both updates on Wednesday. The first of the updates will only have a partial A/N. Why? Because it's weird and that's just how I wanna do it. *shrugs* I'm weird, sue me.**

 **Anyway, go read the chapter and I'll see you later.**

* * *

Chapter 20

 **Kuma P.O.V.**

A knock at the door wakes me up and I roll over, licking my chops as I take in the sight of my room.

 _My room._

It has been awhile since I've had something to call my own besides the bag on my back, but it makes me all the more grateful that Master had it in mind before he even knew me.

I lay my head on my paws and my ears flick forward, easily picking up the sound of calm, steady breathing and shuffling feet on the other side of the door. When they knock again; I sigh and rise to my feet.

Reaching the door, I shift and open it to see Mira standing there wearing her usual smile.

"Evening, Kuma."

I blink and yawn before replying. "Evening, Mira, what's up?"

"Well, I thought that you might want to get something to eat before I close up for the night."

I think for a second, but my stomach makes the decision for me and I follow her down the steps. Looking over the railing, I'm surprised to find that almost no one is still there besides Cana, who looks like she's about to leave as well.

As I sit down at the bar, Mira walks behind it and disappears into the kitchen and I can hear her humming as she works.

When she lays the plates down in front of me, I start eating while listening as she speaks.

"So, normally I close up about 2:00 A.M., depending on how late the parties run, then I open back up at 8:00 A.M. I know Master didn't explain this to you, but not only do you not have to pay rent, you also get free food; though don't tell Natsu that. He'll try to get in on it." She giggles and a chuckle escapes me.

"Basically, I'm on guard dog duty when you close up shop and I can sleep when you unlock the doors in the morning."

It's a rhetorical question, but she nods anyway and when I finish eating, she takes the plates in the back, and then shuts off all the lights.

The last I see of her is her smile as she shuts the door and I hear the locks click. I count the clicks and can make out four locks, each one bigger then the last.

I take a deep breath and can pick up nothing out of the ordinary so I shift and climb the beam to walk the rafters.

A couple hours of me scratching up every rafter from one side of the guild to the other and I'm about to burn something out of boredom. At least that's the idea until I remember what Elder Mitsuki has said.

 _"Elder Ember, are you there?"_ I ask hesitantly, not really expecting a reply, so when I get one I almost jump out of my pelt.

 _"Yes, Kuma, I am. What is it you need?"_

Lying down, I dig my claws into the wood as I decide on my question.

 _"What was it like in your pack?"_

I get a vision of her sitting down with her legs off to one side, as if settling down.

 _"What, exactly, would you like to know?"_

A soft growl escapes as I ponder her question, until an idea strikes me.

 _"Did you have a mate and cubs?"_

I get the sense of her shaking her head.

 _"Sadly, I was killed before I had the chance, though there was a male that I had my eye on."_

I start coughing and I can see her grin.

 _"What's the matter, Kuma, still too embarrassed about the matter?"_

 _"No, it's just upsetting I will never find my own."_

Her amusement is tinged with sadness as she remembers how we ended up in this situation.

 _"Yes, it is upsetting that you may not be able to find your mate, but remember what you do you have. You have blood pumping through your veins. Not just any blood, Kuma. What are you?"_

I frown. _"I am a draco shifter."_

 _"And what does that entail?"_ she asks, in a tone that reminds me of my own mother.

 _"We are descended from the dragons, but because we could not control an element like our kin; we instead chose to develop our shifting abilities, going from just three to every animal in the world, eventually even the dragon itself."_

The words having been memorised since I was little, sitting in front of our pack elders.

 _"But did you know that there is something more to that? More than the power, the feeling of freedom that we achieve from our shifts."_

I look over the rafter to the floor below as I take in her words.

 _"Our power comes not just from what our shifts allow us to achieve, but also from the family ties we keep. That is why, throughout history, shifters have stayed in packs—because our family ties, though often not blood, were strong enough to see us through the hardest of times. That, Kuma, is why you don't need a mate to be strong, because look around you. Your family, this guild, Fairy Tail, makes you stronger then you know."_

A huff of air escapes me and I feel Ember fading back to her gem as the sky outside lightens and the sun rises.

It's a couple more hours before I hear the doors unlock, but as I think over Ember's words they make more and more sense. Because where would I be without this crazy guild?

When the door is pushed open I lift my head and watch as Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna walk in.

Mira looks up at me and smiles. "Good morning, Kuma. How was your night?"

Lisanna and Elfman spin around and freeze when they see me before a look of recognition passes over their faces and they smile.

"Kuma, you sure are manly for scaring us like that!"

I roll my eyes at the overly-muscled man and watch as Mira walks behind the counter.

"Would you like breakfast before you go to sleep?"

I huff loud enough for her to hear and she disappears into the kitchen as Lisanna walks closer to the beam.

"Kuma, what do say we train together today?"

Tilting my head at her I watch as her form glows before settling into a cat costume.

"My take-over magic is animal soul, so I was hoping we could train together some?"

I nod and her cat costume disappears, leaving her in the tank top and shorts she was in before.

Soon, sweet smells are drifting through the guild hall just as the first of the other members start walking through the doors.

I watch the doors as they start walking in until I hear Mira call out to me. "Kuma, it's ready."

I stretch as I stand, then drop to the floor, shifting into my human form as I walk so that I can sit at the stool and eat before fire breather can get here and steal it. I swear, if he isn't stealing from Lucy's plate,then he's stealing from mine, and the worst part is I can never prove it's him.

After my plate is empty I stand and look around for Lisanna, but being unable to find her I turn back to Mira.

"Mira, if I'm not up by one o'clock can you wake me up so I can get some training in with Lisanna?"

She nods and I walk up the steps to my room.

* * *

 ***cackles* Okay, so I may have a small bone I wanna pick with Lisanna. Next chapter you'll get to see what exactly their training consists of.**


	21. It's a bet

**Just gonna give y'all a warning. It's a short chapter this time around but it has a VERY big impact on some things coming up in the future.**

 **Also, let me just say I'm happy the alerts are fixed, FINALLY. It's been a whole week and they're fixed.**

* * *

Chapter 21

 **Kuma P.O.V.**

This time when Mira wakes me up it's with a knock and a call-out, causing me to roll out of my bed and walk over to the door.

I twist the knob and pull the door open to see Mira and Lisanna standing there. As I step out, I shut the door behind me and we walk down to the bar.

After Mira walks behind the bar I lean over the counter and grab a stick of beef jerky she keeps hidden in a jar.

I turn around and walk to where Lisanna is standing, and finish off the jerky as I walk.

"So, what training are we doing exactly?"

"I thought we could have a race around the town." She replies quickly enough and my interest is peaked.

"What type of race, exactly?" I look up to see her grinning.

"I heard from Wendy that you have a speedy feline form, is that right?" I nod and she asks, "So, then why don't we see how fast you really are? My cat take-over versus your feline form?"

I grin. "Alright, where are we racing to and what does the winner get?"

Her body glows and when it fades she's back in her cat costume. "To the market on the other side of town; the spice section. Mira needs some more spices since Natsu ate the rest of her supply yesterday. As for what the winner gets… well we'll settle that when we get back."

I nod and turn to face the gates of the guild yard. Heat floods my bones and I fall to all fours as my legs and arms become long and thin, my mouth and nose stretch to a muzzle and my pelt grows out. My tail flicks behind me and my ears twist as I pick up the new sounds around us.

"Three, two, one. Go!"

She takes off and I leap forward, quickly catching up then surpassing her. When I come to a corner, instead of slowing down, I take it at full speed, my claws gripping the paving stones while my tail acts as a counterbalance, keeping me from spinning out.

It's too late when I see a vendor rolling his cart across the road up ahead and I react without thinking. My back legs bunch and I leap, my claws sinking into the fabric of the covering as I barely clear it.

The buildings blur by and I can pick up the smells of the marketplace coming from a couple buildings over.

Coming around another turn, I see the market place up ahead and I pick up my pace until I'm flying over the ground. My paws stretch to the farthest point they can, my spine stretching with the action as I leap a counter and come to a stop in the middle of the spice isle.

I sit down, my sides heaving as I catch my breath, and I notice the various people and vendors watching me curiously.

When I catch the sound of footsteps, I lick a paw and draw it over my ear as Lisanna flies around the corner, narrowly missing a customer who's still watching me in awe.

She stops, panting in front of me, and rests her hands on her knees as her costume disappears. After she catches her breath, she stands up straight and scowls.

"Okay, Kuma. You win this time around, but I swear I will win next time."

I huff and roll my eyes as I shift back to my human form. "Are you kidding me, Lisanna? I've been sitting here for ten minutes."

She looks at me in surprise and I can't hold in my laughter; my sides aching by the time I get it under control.

"I'm joking, I've only been sitting here five minutes. Though that vendor in the middle of the street slowed my pace some."

She scowls and pokes me with a finger. "Alright, then how about we do it this way. Let me get the stuff Mira needs, then we'll race back. First one to the guild gets to trick Natsu."

I grin. "It's a bet."

* * *

 ***stretches* Alright down to business. Because of the rain storm last Friday I failed on getting to the reviews so I'd say it's about time we got back to it.**

 ** _Sam,_ you're kind of half right. She doesn't have anywhere else to sleep and she spends all her time at the guild. BUT! Panthers and other big cats in the wild will doze in trees to stay out of harms way and if you think about it, the rafters in the guild are pretty much just large af tree branches that Kuma uses as her personal scratching posts.**

 ** _Strike,_ *searches the horizon* Where are you at? Because I hate to sound rude but that guess is way out of the ball park. Normally you can read my mind about what's gonna happen so it's strange to see you so far off the mark. Care to take a guess about what's gonna happen next week?**

 ** _Pixie Pixel!_ Sorry, but no balcony this time around. *grins* Oh, y'all are gonna hate me when you see what's coming. Explosions, people getting killed, things have yet to be seen and even better, new people to meet! But that's all I'm gonna say about that.**

 **So, did y'all enjoy the chapter? If you did leave me a review letting me know what you think. If you're just joining us why don't you fave and follow not just the story but myself as well so you'll know when I upload one shots and chapters for my other stories.**

 **Don't be afraid, I don't bite. *winks***

 **With that said I'll see you next time.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	22. Don't cheat a bear

**Good morning, y'all and welcome back to shifter. Now everything else will be in the second update but there's something I need to cover real fast.**

 **I like Lisanna, I really do. She's nice, kind, and can be evil like Mira, but at the time I wrote these I may have been wanting to be a little evil. Nothing down right crazy like I will be in LBB but just a smidgen. She just underestimates what a shifter will do when you cheat.**

 **That said go read and I'll see y'all later.**

* * *

Chapter 22

 **Wendy P.O.V.**

I'm sitting at the bar with Romeo and Lucy, discussing his recent mission, when the doors burst open and a fight rolls in the door.

Taking a closer look, I can make out a tan pelt with black spots and a flash of white hair which tells me it's Lisanna and Kuma.

Finally, they fall away and I can see as Kuma stands up that she's holding one paw off the ground as she snarls at the take-over mage.

Lisanna wipes her face. "You bitch, I won that race fair and square!"

When I see Kuma's pelt start to change color, I react without thinking and tackle her before she can hurt Lisanna.

Kuma starts to struggle, but after a minute she stops and I sit up enough for her to shift, but not move.

"You're calling me a bitch? You fucking tripped me, you no good poser!"

Lisanna moves forward most likely to go after Kuma, but Mira appears in front of her and grabs her.

"At least I know when I lost fair and square!"

Kuma growls, and though I hate to do it, I grab her injured wrist, applying pressure until she stops.

"You sure as hell know I would've won if you hadn't fucking tripped me!"

"Alright, that's enough out of both of you!"

I take my eyes off of Kuma and look up to see Master walking toward us, scowling.

"Now, can someone please care to tell me why there are scorch marks from the patio all the way to the market, and why I'm getting reports of a black panther crashing through a window?"

Mira clears her throat and I look over to see her holding onto Lisanna with one hand while she looks at Master.

"Well, you see, Master, when Elfman, Lisanna, and I came in this morning, Lisanna asked if she could train with Kuma today. Kuma agreed, and after she took a nap this morning I woke her up so they could go, but I had also asked Lisanna to pick me up a few things from the market and as they left I heard Lisanna offer a race."

Master looks at Lisanna, who nods in agreement. "Then what happened?"

I hear a huff and look down to see Kuma trying to sit up, so I help her as she explains, "I shifted and beat her to the market by five minutes. When she got there she challenged me to a race back after she picked up the shit she needed, and just as we were about to take off she pulled my leg out from underneath me and took off. No one cheats me and gets away with it, so after I got up I took off after her. As for the broken window, when I caught up to her she threw me through said window which is where I sprained my wrist. Next time I caught up to her she was walking to the door and I tackled her."

She looks up, and as she looks at Master I see her eyes are no longer brown but red and orange.

"Look, punish me however you want, but I will tell you right now; no one cheats me and gets away with it. Call it however you see it."

Master places his thumb and index against his nose and sighs. "Alright this is how things are gonna be. You two will stay away from each other for the time being. Kuma, from now until I say otherwise you will only train with the slayers and Lucy. As for the window, I expect you to pay for the damage. Now, can someone please tell me why there are scorch marks on the patio if Natsu wasn't the one who did it?"

I hear Gajeel's typical gihi and look up to see him leaning against the broken door frame.

"Easy, Gramps, Bear did it when she tore out of here, she was literally trailing fire."

Kuma looks at him in surprise and he nods. "Yeah, Bear, a new one even for you."

"Back on topic!" Everyone turns their attention back to Master. "Kuma, you will return to your training with Natsu to control your fire. We have enough scorch marks around here as is. For now, though, Wendy go ahead and heal her."

I nod and turn back to Kuma as she offers out her arm. Gently taking it, I look it over and frown when I see several slivers of glass digging into the skin, leaving several rivulets of blood to travel down her arm.

Standing, I pull her up and grab her uninjured arm to pull her to the infirmary. I open the door and point to one of the beds, where she sits down as I walk to the cabinets and start pulling out the stuff I need to clean the cuts and remove the glass slivers.

"Are you mad at me?"

I look back in surprise at the question to see her clutching her arm close to her as she stares at the floor. Going back to the cabinet, I grab the gauze and set it on the tray before asking in return, "Why would I be mad?"

Sitting down on the bed next her, I gently grab her arm and pull it closer to me as I pull the shards out.

"Because I attacked her."

I pick up the tweezers and pull the smaller slivers out before replying. "Kuma, she may be a guildmate, and we are all family, but I could never be mad at you about that. I completely understand about the need to get back at people who cheat you. I've seen Gajeel and Natsu both flip when they're cheated on in a bet turn it into a brawl, though typically in a brawl they work it out there."

A giggle escapes as I remember the last time Gray cheated Natsu out of his share of the reward on a mission.

"You should've been here when Gray conned Natsu into giving away his reward money. It was hilarious when he got pay back."

"Who's Gray?"

I look up in surprise and remember that Gray went out of town on a two month mission the day after he helped stop the poachers.

"Gray is another member of the guild. You might remember him from the day you crashed through the roof and we took out those poachers. He has this funny stripping habit that Natsu always makes fun of him about, and he uses Ice Make magic."

After the slivers are removed, I clean up the blood and wrap my hands around her arms, feeling my magic flood my hands as I work to heal the cuts and the sprain.

A minute later her arm is healed and I let my hands fall away. She twists her arm and works her wrist, surprise coloring her eyes as she finds it completely healed.

"Thank you, Wendy."

I smile. "It's not a problem."

She stands and walks out the door, leaving me to put the stuff away and make my way back to the main hall.

* * *

 **Don't say I didn't warn ya.**


	23. The joys of running

**I really hope I ain't coming down with something. If I am I think I'm gonna scream. I HATE being sick. I can't think, I can't write. All I wanna do is curl up in bed and sleep. Not good when you're trying to write four or five stories at the same time.**

 **Speaking of which. Have I told y'all that in a couple weeks I'll be having a four shot come out? I haven't? Well now ya know. It's called _Race Around the Realm_ and it'll be a companion fic to DKQ.**

* * *

Chapter 23

 **Kuma P.O.V.**

After I leave Wendy I'm itching for a good run, but with how late in the day it is, I can't go too far before I have come in for guard duty.

"Kuma!"

I turn just as I'm about to walk out the back door to see Lucy and Mira walking up from the bar, waiting just long enough for them to catch up before pushing the door open.

"I saw you running earlier."

Arching an eyebrow, I look at Lucy and she nods. "At first I didn't think it was you, because normally by then you would be asleep, but then everything afterward happened."

Mira stops and I crash into her as she activates a magic circle on the outer wall of the guild. I back up and look around her in just enough time to see a red track appear around the edge of the yard.

"One lap is a mile so you can run to your hearts content."

"Since when do y'all have a track?" I look at Mira as I ask this and she throws a thumb over her shoulder.

"Jet paid for it to be added, so that way he can still train without leaving the guildhall for long."

I nod and step onto the track as I have an idea. "Any way I can get some twists and turns?"

She nods and turns back to the magic circle, touching a couple of runes, then turns back to me as several tall walls rise from the track. Each wall is a different height but none are taller than I can jump.

"Each lap the obstacles get harder and harder, all designed to test your agility, speed and durability. It also times your laps. Meaning, that as soon as you cross a certain point the time to reach that point again is recorded."

I nod again as I shift and she waves a hand over the course. "You're all set to go. When you're finished, just place your palm in the circle and the track will disappear again."

As soon as she finishes speaking I take off, streaking over the track. The first wall comes up and I go around it easy enough. The second wall I then leap clear over and next I'm rounding the turn and racing along the back stretch.

My breathing is even, my heart beats in tune with my paws and my eyes are focused on the obstacles as they pop up.

Around, over, even sliding under some of the obstacles I barely notice as the walls start to move closer, the turns become tighter and the jumps become higher until my back paws are scratching at the wall to clear it.

Then, as I round the turn for I don't know how many times, my back paws slide out from under me as I dodge a wall and I roll a couple times before laying there and catching my breath.

When oxygen enters my lungs and actually stays there for more than a second, and my heart beats at a somewhat slower pace than it did I stand up and walk across the track to the back door.

"That was some awesome running, Kuma."

I jump ten feet in the air at the voice and look back to see Natsu and Lucy sitting at one of the picnic tables, watching me.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to scare you. We thought you knew we were here."

Shifting, I walk over until I'm standing beside the table and lay my hands on it. "How many laps did I run?"

Natsu coughs and I roll my eyes before turning to Lucy. "Ten."

I nod and sit down next to her. "That's actually really good for my cheetah form." I see her frown in confusion and add, "My cheetah form is designed for only short sprints of about a mile if that, but if I can run ten miles without stopping, then that's awesome."

"So, what are you gonna do now?"

A yawn escapes me and I look at the fire breather. "Depends. What time is it?"

"About 7:00."

Getting back up, I grimace as already stiff muscles move. "Then I'm gonna go relax in the baths and get some sleep before Mira closes up for the night."

"Kuma. "

I look back at Natsu as I reach the door and see him grinning. "Tomorrow, me and you are training."

"You got it, fire breather." I reply as I walk through the door.

My footsteps quietly echo down the dark oak hall as I walk to the baths. I stop near the door and can make out several women talking when I push the door open.

I strip quickly and walk around the wall to see Cana, Levy, and Erza already relaxing in the waters, and as I'm about to step in I hear Cana call out.

"Yo, Bear, where you been?"

Following through, I sit in the water and lean against one of the rocks lining the pool before answering the drunkard.

"I was out back, running on that track."

I lay my head back and let the heat from the water relax my muscles as I listen to the others talk.

"So anyway, as I was saying, Gajeel says he has something planned for our date, but he won't tell me what it is."

Even as Levy talks I can hear the pout in her voice.

"From what I've noticed he's never been one to really show his emotions, so it would make sense that he would want to make it a surprise for you, and only you."

I snort at Erza's comment and Cana surprises me when she states, "Okay, Bear, what's so funny?"

I don't bother to lift my head as I reply. "Metal piercers have always had a hard time expressing their emotions and the only time they ever show anything, other than anger and annoyance, is to their mate. And from how often Levy smells like the metal piercer it would make sense that she's his mate."

"Okay, now I have a question." Lifting my head up, I look Levy in the eye and arch an eyebrow, urging her to go on. "Sure, the slayers were raised by dragons, and your blood comes from that of dragons, but how do you know so much about each other without ever having actually met?"

I cross my arms over my chest and stare at the water as I think of the best way to answer. Finally, I pick a point.

"In my pack, as well as in many others stories and legends, and information passed down by the elders. The elders were old, gray, and grizzled beyond all doubt, but they were as treasured as newborn cubs for the wisdom and knowledge they had."

I look up and seeing Levy's eyes shine with the information, quickly pick up the thread up again.

"One thing they always spoke of as I grew were the elementals. The dragons that only had three forms, but could control the elements. Fire, metal, and wind to name a few. They also told us how a few dragons had taken humans as students to learn their magic, hence the slayers. The nicknames I have for them are the names I grew up hearing the elders call them. As for how they knew about me, I can only assume that their dragons told them about the shifters just as I was told about them."

Levy is quiet and I take it as my chance to get up and stretch before walking back to the wall and the door.

Seeing as the last few times I've shifted in different clothes only to end up in up in the bikini top and capris when I return to human form I shift as I walk and leave my clothes in the corner where I put them.

I nose the door open and walk to my room where I shift again and, looking down, confirm my suspicions about the clothing as I open my door and kick it shut behind me.

As I walk past the fireplace I run a hand over the gems where they sit on the mantel and I'm greeted with murmured words from the elders themselves, instead of the gems as it was when I first found them.

When I reach the pillows, I fall face first into them and stretch out before exhaustion pulls me under.

* * *

 **Beware the time skip ahead. That's all I gotta say. I'm kind of clunked up on what I wanna say because I have to get started on this four shot, get more chapters done for LBB and Crews. Then I have to write up the A/N for crews today as well because it's supposed to be 90 tomorrow and I don't like going out in 90 degree weather. I don't like being hot. Heat and rain are my two biggest enemies when it comes to getting to the library. Other then that I'm good.**

 **Onto the reviews before I bore y'all with my rambling.**

 ** _Sam,_ Don't shoot me. Okay, I already stated earlier why I did what I did. But never fear for Natsu will be humiliated in time. Also I may have a prank war planned for a couple arcs from now. Let's just say Kuma doesn't like collars. About Kuma's room, you're right. It gives her a space that is just hers and to be honest if you had her hearing and you heard half the stuff that comes from the guild wouldn't you want a room where you could go and get away from it?**

 ** _Pixie Pixel!_ Hush, you're gonna spoil it for everyone else. There are many things to do with the Elders that will be revealed in future chapters. For the time being *puts on hard hat* You don't the roof to come down? Use a hard hat. Lisanna got her ass kicked in that race. Btw are you enjoying the double chapters?**

 ** _Shana,_ Let's just say she thinks she knows more about shifters then she actually does.**

 ** _Strike,_ *snorts* Phantom Lord was more of a pain in the ass then anything. While it was true that I wanted to kill Gajeel for his part I'd say that Natsu got revenge on him. Oh, and Strike? TUNE IT THE HELL DOWN! We don't need you going psycho on us just yet. You can do that when we get to the raptor arc. Did you forget about that? Yuki, I can understand how you would misread it but it was Ember, not Mitsuki whom Kuma was talking to. Augustos, AYE, you got it right there! Oi Strike, before I sign off I gotta ask, have you checked out my other story, Life Behind Bars?**

 **Alright, I'm done for now. I hope y'all enjoyed the chapters and I will see you either tomorrow or next week. Depends on which of my stories you follow.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	24. Who trained your panther?

**Good morning! I hope y'all are having as wonderful a day as I am. Well besides the fact that I spent all night arguing with a seventy pound rottweiler over my bed but eh. In all today's a good day and I'm excited to bring you your weekly intake of Kuma and the guild.**

 **Now last week if I remember correctly we left off with Lisanna and Kuma getting in a fight about cheating and Kuma got in a good run. Just what will this week hold? You gotta read to find out.**

* * *

Chapter 24

 **Kuma P.O.V.**

After yawning for what seems the billionth time in the last hour, I just about jump for joy when I hear the locks start to click, meaning that Mira's about to open. Instead, I dig my claws into the wood and my ears turn to the doors intently as they're pushed open.

Mira walks in first, like usual, and turns to me wearing a smile that is just too bright to be up this early in the morning, and yet she pulls it off.

"Good morning, Kuma, would you like the usual?"

I dip my head in greeting and in approval and she heads to the bar as Elfman shuffles in.

When he doesn't give his usual greeting I let out a sharp huff and he looks up at me. "Sorry, Kuma, it's not manly of me to forget to say good morning." Then he walks up to the bar and takes a seat at a stool as Lisanna walks in.

It's been six months since we got into that fight, but still we follow Master's orders and avoid talking to each other, as well as stay as far away from each other as possible without leaving the guild.

My ears turn back to the doors when I hear footsteps approaching, surprised that anyone else would be walking in this early, until I recognize the scent, pipe smoke, beer, and paper.

When Master walks through the doors, his hands are clasped behind his back and he wears a grin. He stops and looks up me, much the same way as Mira did.

"Good morning, Kuma, I trust everything was quiet last night?"

I nod and he continues on up to his office as the smell of food cooking starts to flood the guild hall.

My stomach growls but before I can jump down to investigate how soon Mira will be finished with the food another scent hits my nose—the smell of flowers underlined with rancid fruit causes me to snarl; my lips lifting to show my fangs as a woman in a black dress with black hair walks in.

She stops in the middle of the floor; her gaze flickering around until it lands on me. The fur on my back stands on end and I take in a better view of her.

The skirt of her dress curls away from her left, showing off long pale legs and black six-inch-high heels. The top of her dress is strapless but cuts low to reveal cleavage and the cut along her back dips just below her hair, which stops at the middle of her back.

Her smile is cruel and her eyes are black and malicious.

I leap down and stalk around her, her gaze never leaving mine as she turns to follow me.

When I stop circling, my back is to the bar, and only then does her gaze flick up to Elfman, and now Mira, who just set my plate on the counter.

"If I may ask, who trained your panther?"

My hair stands up twice as tall as her slippery voice and Mira takes control. "I trained her, why do you ask?"

Out of the corner of my eye I see Elfman give the barest movement of surprise until he catches on.

"Well to find a panther that only scares and doesn't attack on sight, means that the trainer is very skilled."

Mira is quiet only a second before responding. "Well, thank you, but if I may ask another question, what brings you to Fairy Tail?"

"I would like to speak to your master about a request I would like put up."

My claws dig into the wood, her voice rattling me more than I care to admit.

"Very well, I'll take you to his office. Elfman, can you please feed Kuma?"

My ears turn to Mira as she says this and she walks in front of me, guiding the woman up the steps.

"Sure thing, Mira."

I turn only when the woman follows Mira up the steps to see Elfman setting the plate on the floor.

"Kuma, I think you should stay in this form until the woman leaves." I huff at his whispered words and he looks sheepish. "Sorry, I didn't know if you understood or not."

Instead of replying, I lay down with the plate in between my paws and start pulling the bacon out of the mess on the plate.

I throw my head back, causing the bacon to fly into the air and when I catch it in my jaws I hum in contentment before going back for another piece.

"Wow, Kuma, not even Natsu is as manly when it comes to catching his food."

I huff at his words and continue pulling the bacon out until I hear footsteps at the top of the stairs.

Getting up, I turn around and watch as the woman walks back down the steps. Her eyes meet mine and I swear I see her lips curl in the look of a predator having found their prey.

I stand up and crouch, my front paws ready to cause damage as soon as I leap.

"Kuma, down!"

Almost immediately, I sit back down and glare at the woman as she walks back out the door.

Only when her scent fades do I shift and round on Mira. "Who the hell was she? Why was she here and why the hell was she staring at me like I'm prey?"

Elfman sets my plate on the counter, but I'm too strung up to sit and eat at the moment.

Mira splays her hands on the counter and I see her smile fade into a worried frown; the first I've seen since I've been here.

"I don't know, Kuma, the job request she gave Master was a general one, but she seemed more intent on asking questions about you. Such as where did we find you, how old you are, and especially how extensive your training is."

My anger starts to fade and I move to sit on the stool in front of my plate. "Okay, I can deal with those types of questions. Ain't my first time 'round having to blend in as an animal but I swear the first time someone pets me, I am taking their hand off."

Mira giggles and I hear Elfman let out a hearty chuckle. I reach for a fork as Mira walks back into the kitchen and soon my plate is empty.

"Mira, I'm going up for a nap. Can you make sure I'm up by lunch time?"

I hear her reply and I walk up the steps to my room for my morning nap.

* * *

 **Who's the woman? What's she want with Kuma? What will this have to do with Natsu being an ass? You'll find out next chapter.**


	25. Kuma is the guild's pet!

***snickers* Ya know what? I actually did not realize this chapter was six pages long until I was copying and pasting it into doc manager. That's twice, TWICE as long as these chapters normally go. And I seriously didn't realize it until I was in here. *shrugs* ehh you a lot of fun in this chapter before things happen next week. I'll see y'all later.**

* * *

Chapter 25

 **Kuma P.O.V.**

 _A scent hits my nose and I track it through the brush. The tantalizing smell making my mouth water when I recognize it as rabbit._

 _Up ahead I see a small bush, no bigger than my head, and in the bush I can make out the tell tale white tail of the rabbit._

 _I take a deep breath and the smell of the blood pumping in it's veins and it's fear makes my stomach growl as I sink to my belly and circle around the bush to flush it out._

 _Then I hear knocking. The rabbit hears it too and takes off, myself giving chase until I hear, "Kuma, come on, it's time to wake up!"_

My eyes blink open and I huff when I realize the rabbit was a dream, but the knocking is not.

"Kuma, come on!"

I groan and roll out of the pile, shifting as I do so to yell, "I'm up, thanks, Mira."

The knocking stops and I hear her walk away, leaving me to stand up and stretch. When my stomach growls, I walk downstairs and sit next to Lucy at the bar.

"Afternoon, Kuma, how was your nap?"

Mira sets a plate in front of me and I eat a few bites before replying. "It was good, but Mira woke me up just as I about to catch my kill."

Smoke and spices reach my nose and I look over to see Natsu grinning at me. "Fight me."

"No, Natsu, I'm still sore from our fight yesterday."

He pouts and I hear Lucy giggle as I take a sip of my drink. Lucy goes to reply, but she's stopped when the doors burst open.

We spin around to see Elfman standing with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. "Kuma, shift, she's back."

"Damn it, when I get my—" My words turn to growls as I shift and jump off the stool in just enough time for the woman to walk through the doors. Behind her I see the rune knights, Lahar and Mest.

"Where is this shifter, Leilani?"

The woman points at me. "There's the shifter that's been attacking people on the trails."

Everyone around me holds their breath as Mest walks up to me.

"What are you talking about, you crazy woman? Kuma is the guild's pet." We all look at Natsu as he says this and I get a bad feeling.

"Actually, I even taught her some tricks. Would you like to see?"

My lips lift in a snarl but I quickly relax when I hear, "Easy, Bear, you can thrash Salamander later."

Natsu walks around until he's facing me and holds his hand out over my head. "Kuma, up."

I huff and jump until I'm on my back legs, then he waves his hand back. "Walk back."

I tentatively take a step back then another and another until I feel my heels hit the stools.

His hand turns so that the palm is facing me. "Stay."

 _Easier said than done, you asshole._ The thought runs through my mind as I try to keep my balance while he turns back to Mest and Lahar.

I lift my head and look around Natsu to see most of the guild wearing expressions varying from pity to shock to amusement, but my favorite is the look on Cana's face from where she sits on a table chugging on a barrel.

She knows I'm gonna thrash Natsu within an inch of his life, especially when I pick up his next words.

"She can also do circus tricks."

He turns back to me and rolls his hands in a circle. A signal we've been working on for when I'm doing reconnaissance in my flying forms that means to backflip.

Huffing I fall to all four paws and lift off, tucking my tail as I do so that I land on the bar counter, facing the crowd.

I hear a clatter behind me and I know I kicked my plate to the floor. Then he looks over at Laki.

"Can I get three hoops?"

She nods and in no time at all she's handing three large hoops to him. He looks back at me, grinning, and I just know he's gonna be a dead slayer after this is over.

He lights one of the hoops and throws it into the air. I crouch and leap, my head level with my paws as I pass through it and land on the table where Gajeel, and Levy are sitting.

Then he walks to stand in front of the doors and pushes the tables on either side farther apart. My tail snaps back and forth in annoyance as he lights the remaining hoops and throws them in the air a good three feet apart.

 _Natsu, I am so gonna kill you for this._

With that parting thought, I leap, clearing the first hoop, flipping once in the air, and slide through the second hoop without a problem. My paws skid to a stop on the table where Lightning Rod and his Raijinshuu Tribe sits and scattering their dishes.

I turn and sit on the table, watching as Mest turns back to Lahar. "I don't think that's a shifter, Lahar."

Lahar looks at me but I resist the urge to tense. "Yes, I have to agree with you there. A human, even a shifter, would've gone after Mr. Dragneel after the backflip." He turns to the woman. "It seems you've wasted our time and that of this guild by placing false claims, Leilani."

If I wasn't trying so hard to make them think that I'm a real panther I'd be smirking at the look of pure and utter frustration and rage on her face as she storms out.

Lahar follows a minute later but Mest walks over to me. "Don't break him too bad, now."

This time I do smirk and he walks out the door.

My gaze snaps to Natsu and I see the color drain from his face as I step off the table, shifting as I do.

"She can also do circus tricks," my voice is mocking as I stalk up to him. "Well, guess what you're about to do, fire breather..."

He yelps and goes to take off out the door, but Gajeel and Laxus stop him in his tracks and he turns back to me.

"Now, Kuma, I was just doing it to pass the image of you not being a shifter." His voice is a high squeak by the time he finishes and a sharp growl escapes me as I leap.

Three hours later, I'm sitting at the bar with Lucy and Levy, listening as they discuss a new book.

"So, Kuma,"

I look at Mira and see her staring at something above and behind us. "Yes, Mira?"

She turns her gaze to me and I see mirth dancing the devilish depths. "How long are you gonna leave Natsu hogtied and hanging from the rafters?"

I shrug and look up at where he swings back and forth, still trying to break free. He catches me looking and I hear him mumble something through his gag.

Shifting into a sparrow, Mira throws me into the air and I fly up until I'm sitting on the rafter across from him.

He mumbles again and I reach forward, burning the rag that acts as the gag. "I'm sorry. What was that, fire breather?"

"I'm sorry, Kuma, I shouldn't have made a fool out of you. Now can you please let me down?" He practically shouts after he spits the ashes out of his mouth.

I tilt my head and narrow my eyes. "You're lucky Lucy convinced me not to turn you into a human pretzel," then I lean forward and burn the rope that's holding him to the rafter.

He falls to the floor with a solid thump and I jump to land next to him. After I burn the ropes binding his feet to his hands, I help him up and we walk back to the bar.

"I think we've all learned two things today,"

We all look at Cana and Lucy asks, "What would that be, Cana?"

She sets her barrel down and belches before replying. "Never burn Kuma's pride, and Natsu looks funny as all hell being hogtied."

A chorus of 'Aye, Sir' reaches me and I can't help the laugh that escapes me.

"What's so funny, Kuma?"

I wipe the tears out of my eyes and turn to see Wendy sitting down next to me. "This," I wave a hand to the guild hall, "this guild hall is as wild as any forest I've traveled, and yet is ten times more fun."

She smiles. "I'm glad you see it like that."

I look up at the clock and see I have a few hours to get some training in before I get my afternoon nap.

"Hey, Wendy, you free for some flying practice today?"

Her face lights up. "Always."

We get up and walk out the back door. Over the past six months, Master's had a fence put in, blocking off the backyard from spectators, seeing as we had a hunter decide they were gonna try and take my pelt while I was running the track.

On the sides of the guild, the fence is ten-foot tall with white planking, preventing anyone from seeing through, but on the waterfront it's only three-feet high and more for decoration than protective measures; though the metal pikes Gajeel and Natsu installed on them prevent anyone from hopping the fence.

Wendy walks to the middle of the yard and turns back to me. "Blue jay!"

I quickly shift into said bird and beat my wings, taking off from the ground.

From what I've figured out, and from what the elders tell me, it's easier to take off when I'm thrown or dropped and the hardest way to take off is from the ground. I have to agree with them, which is why I'm practicing.

When I'm ten feet off the ground she calls out another form. "Sparrow!" The shift is effortless and takes less time than it does for me to walk five feet as I climb higher into the air.

"Raven!"

Deciding to show off a little bit, I roll over as I shift and I look down to see her crossing her arms over her chest.

"Turkey vulture!"

I shift again but squawk in panic when the weight difference throws off my balance and causes me to drop a hundred feet in altitude.

"Sorry, Kuma, eagle!"

I roll my eyes and shifting quickly, rise a good bit higher until the only things I can hear are the wind rushing past my ears and my own thoughts, while Wendy's voice hovers on the fringes of my hearing.

 _"Kuma,"_

My wings wobble in surprise at Elder Ryu's voice before I recover and respond.

 _"Yes, Elder Ryu?"_

 _"Listen to your instincts in the near future, for they may be the only thing that saves you."_

My wing beats still and I hover on the air current as I take in his words, but before I can ask what he means Elder Shen cuts in.

 _"Kuma, you're too high, you need to drop to the lower thermals to avoid severe updrafts at that height."_

I tilt into a dive as I reply. _"Yes, Elder Shen. Elder Ryu, what did you mean?"_

When no reply comes back from the elder, I focus on tucking my wings in and aiming for Wendy.

She sees this and holds out her arm. When I'm twenty feet above the ground my wings stretch out and slow my fall until I'm able to back draft and land softly on her arm.

Lowering her arm, she lets me step off and I shift as she asks, "How was the flight?"

I shake my arms out, feeling the muscles in my shoulders shriek as they typically do when I pull out of a dive that harsh.

"Went too high, like usual, and Elder Shen got on me."

She frowns. "Wasn't Shen from a flyer pack?"

I nod. "Elder Shen and Elder Kokomi, but I hardly ever hear from the stealth hunter. Normally, the ones I hear from are Ember, Ryu, Mitsuki, and Rita and Charity. But I only hear from the double headed viper when they start arguing, then their arguments bleed out from their gem and I hear it."

Her face lights up in understanding and she nods. I look up at the sky and I'm surprised the sun has almost set.

"If I'm gonna get any sleep before Mira closes up, we should go ahead in."

We walk back inside and she splits off to go talk to Romeo while I climb to the rafter for my nap instead of going to my room.

* * *

 **I'll tell you one thing. Kuma loves being in her animal forms but as soon as someone actually treats her like an animal then she bites her head off. Yeah, if you haven't figured it out I enjoy messing with Natsu. How can I not? His personality works too well.**

 **Anyway I'll go ahead and move on with the reviews now.**

 ** _Shana,_ Lisanna got the same consequences as Kuma, They're not allowed to talk to each other or be around each other. As for the fire training Kuma needed that anyway since well she still is learning the element. She's had years to know how to wield her animal forms but she's only had fire for what? About a year? As for the actual training scene, I love the idea and I plan on using it in the future to lead into an arc.**

 ** _Sam,_ The idea for the track like most of my other ideas popped up out of nowhere and I enjoyed writing it. It's just truly something I can see Jet paying to be added. Also, heads up, guild rebuild coming up soon. I wonder what they'll have this time around. Prank wars are a coming, but if you got any ideas I'll take them. I have a couple but I want to be able to run like five chapters of prank wars between the slayers and shifters and in order for that to happen I need ideas. Also, Grizz-nizzle? Lol.**

 ** _Pixie Pixel!_ AYE you should never cheat a shifter and I do believe Lisanna learned her lesson. As I've told the others the training session with Natsu will come, there are just other things that will happen before then. Dude the problem with Gajeel not showing emotion is like always there so I had a lot of fun explaining it a way that adds to the shifter background. *looks to the sky* On your way back down from the milky way make sure you grab me a shooting star. I wanna see what happens when I throw it at my brother. Maybe he'll stop being an ass and lighten up some.**

 ** _Strike,_ sorry to hear about your grades dude. That sucks. I was always worried about my grades in high school as well but I managed to do okay even if I didn't try to get much help. Hopefully things get better. As for LBB it's all good I understand. I may not have dove into M-rated fics either if it hadn't been for the fact that the very first fanfic I read was M-rated. But I'm glad to hear that you'll still be hanging around because I have a three or four shot coming out starting next week called Race Around the Realm. It'll be in the DKQ universe so of course it'll be rated T. Got any ideas what's coming up next for Kuma?**

 **Alright y'all, so as I said to Sam I do need ideas for a prank war arc. Hell, might as well call it that anyway. Nothing too dangerous but funny as hell. I have a couple ideas but I wanna hear from y'all. So until next time.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	26. A Tiger Among Men

**Beware the panther lurking in the shadows.**

* * *

Chapter 26

 **Kuma P.O.V.**

A lot of my guildmates think that I only sleep when I'm in the rafters but truth be told, I pick up a lot more than I wish I did.

Even as I doze I pick up every conversation that occurs, every giggle, every sneeze, every goodbye for the night as people leave.

Soon it comes down to just a handful of people sitting at the bar as Mira cleans up for the night. Those people typically being Elfman, Lisanna, Master, and Cana.

I can always tell when Cana's about to leave because she receives a special barrel from Mira that's homemade sake. It's too potent for anyone but Cana, a man named Gildarts—who I haven't met but is apparently Cana's sire—and a man named Bacchus, who Cana has dated on and off since I've been here. But anyway, she takes the barrel home with her and it holds her over until she walks in, perfectly sober at nine in the morning.

After Master finishes talking to Mira about what she needs for the bar for the next day he leaves, bidding a good night to everyone, then stops underneath me.

I lean over to look down at him and see him wobble just a step from the alcohol running in his veins. "Good night, brat, keep our hall safe and I will see you in the morning."

As usual, I let out a huffing cough in reassurance and he leaves for the night.

My favorite with their leaving routine would have to be Elfman. When Mira's in the back cleaning up the kitchen and making my dinner for the night, Elfman takes a piece of beef jerky from behind the bar and tosses it to me as he leaves.

"Good night, Kuma. Don't forget to be manly."

I roll my eyes at his words but otherwise don't respond as I chew on the jerky, waiting for Mira to set my plate out.

Lisanna doesn't say anything, but she pats the beam under me as she leaves. I don't hate her, but I also don't like her since that day. Yeah, I know it's not right to not forgive, but the bitch cheated.

"Kuma, food's ready."

Throwing the last inch of the jerky in the air I catch it as I jump off the rafter and eat it before I shift at the counter.

Sitting down to eat, I see Mira carrying a worried expression as she leans on the counter.

"What's got you so worried, Mira?"

She sighs. "The thieves recently broke into the Mermaid Heel Guildhall and there have been rumors they're on their way here, so can you please keep an extra eye open tonight?"

I smile and she seems to relax. "Don't worry, Mira, even if they get in they won't live long enough to do anything."

She nods and takes the empty plate into the back then shuts the lights off. "Alright, but if anything does happen you know how to contact me, Master, or Erza for back up."

I follow her as she walks to the door, giving her a reassuring smile. "Like I said, don't worry, I have everything under control, I'll see you in a few hours."

When I hear the locks click I rub my hands together and, shifting, climb up to my scratching post to wait the night out.

The clock strikes 4:00 A.M. and just as it dings on the second mark I hear the tinkling of broken glass.

Taking a deep breath I pick up at least twenty different scents as they climb in through, most likely, a broken window.

Silently, I slip off the rafter and shift mid-flight into a bat. I let out an ultra-high screech and fly toward where the waves are bouncing off, confirming moving bodies.

I land at the opening of the hall and shift back into my panther form, but when a male lets out a high-pitched shriek I hide back around the corner and my ears swivel to the intruders when one whispers.

"Be quiet, you numbskull. We don't know if anyone is actually here."

Then a second voice replies. "Sorry, boss. I thought I saw a big cat."

A light shines out of the hallway and I duck back to avoid being seen as the first voice hisses angrily, "For the last time, the rumors about Fairy Tail having a big cat are false."

I frown with the news and a plan starts to form. Shifting again, my fur turns into scales, my legs disappear, and my body stretches out. I feel my fangs elongate and fold back against the inside of my upper jaw as they drip with venom.

I lift my head and feel my hood stretch out as I confirm that my king cobra shift did, indeed, work.

Slithering around the corner, I keep to the bottom of the wall so they don't see me and make my way among their feet until I'm at the back of the pack where I see that they broke the glass in the door and unlocked it.

I turn around and go for the first pair of ankles I see that isn't protected by clothing.

Reaching up I latch onto the ankle and inject enough venom to cause the male a semi-slow death before letting go and getting out of the hallway.

I look back around the corner to the male I bit to see him so intent on looking around that he didn't even notice the bite.

"Split up and see what you can find. The dark guilds said they'll pay a hefty price for everything we can get, especially on this guild and the slayers.

My scales flex and rise at the mention of my family and I shift into my tiger form as I wait for them to spread out across the hall.

With it being so dark in the hall they have to use flashlights, but my feline eyes allow me to see as if it's daylight out, giving me the advantage as I follow a group of five men up the stairs.

When they turn down the hall leading to my room, I pounce on the one in the rear, causing the others to fall. Quickly dispatching the one my claws are hooked into, I dodge knives from the group ahead of him and leap to the one on my left.

A sharp bite to the neck breaks their spine, meaning they will not rise again. Cold metal flashes against the thick fur around my neck and I look up to see the remaining three inching backward, the one on the lead holding a knife dripping blood.

I lift my lips in a silent snarl and jump, dispatching all three before they can make a sound.

Silently, I walk back out of the hall to see another group trying to break into Master's office while another disappears down the hall to the infirmary, and I decide that there's too many for me take out one group at a time.

I change my plans and playing it the easy way I shift into a cute puppy and walk into the middle of the hall. I sit down and let out a sharp 'yip' that draws everyone's attention.

They circle around me and I hear one ask, "How did a puppy get in here?"

"Must have followed us in when we came in through the back." A gruff voice behind me answers and another picks me up.

"Oh and look, it's injured."

Smirking to myself I shift into my panther form, my increased weight bringing the guy holding me down and I rip his throat out before turning to the others.

They all just stand there, frozen as they try to figure out what they just saw, and I take my chance to take down another five before they start swinging at me.

Even as I take them down they still manage to get their revenge. By the time it comes down to three people and me, I have gashes all along my sides, my head is reeling, I can't put any weight on my back paw at all, and I'm pretty sure I have at least a broken rib from how difficult it is for me to take a deep breath.

I feel my paws start to heat up and I do the one thing my instincts are hollering at me to do, I release my fire power in full force.

The blast sends the three remaining thieves flying away, the windows blow out and I know at least one of the front doors is turned to ashes as my vision starts to dim.

I move to walk out the front door and my paws give out, causing me to fall and my head to hit the paving stones as I see bare feet running towards me and the world goes dark.

* * *

 **DRAMA! I've been warning y'all since we got out of the soul gem arc that there was gonna be drama. Just what that includes, well y'all will have to wait and see.**

 **Next thing on the list: I hate to do it to y'all but the double updating is a little too stressful for me right now, between what's happening IRL with me worrying about if my Fafsa is gonna pull through for me to do class next semester plus trying to constantly keep ahead with backlog for crews and LBB. I don't need to be worrying about if I'm gonna have backlog enough to cover this one as well. However that fourshot I've been telling y'all about will be starting today. It'll be weekly upload as well just not on the same day. I wanna spread it out across the next few weeks. After that there are plans for another co-op with a writer that goes the penname Andy24amk.**

 ** _Sam!_ you'll know her off the facebook page, her admin name is Mirajane. Also, if you didn't connect the dots already I'm an admin on the page as well *grins* come to find out she was struggling to keep up with all the updates because none of the other admins were on. Now let's get onto your review. Oh, she has ties alright, you just won't see what those truly are for a couple arcs. You guessed right, she'll be back just not in this arc. Lol, nice to know you watch snoop dogg, ever listen to his music? Young, wild, and free and Gin and Juice are two of my favorites. Oi! don't count Wendy out of the party just yet. *smirks* after all wind feeds the flames.**

 ** _XBnemesisX,_ Aye sir, innocents will be caught. The slayers and shifters are gonna form groups and watch out anyone caught in the crossfire. *snickers* oh, there are plans a plenty forming.**

 ** _Shana,_ yeah, he tried to run alright and ended up tied to the rafters.**

 ** _Strike,_ *rolls eyes* Rosa, Lara and Yuki are right, you men are all the same. *slides over a twenty* Put me down with Augustos. Oh and beware the raptors 'cause you're up next after we're done with the ice. Charity and Rita will clue you in. Also, what's a complot? Fallout 4? Hell yeah! I actually want to play it but I can't afford a system to play it on.**

 ** _Pixie Pixel!_ The woman will be revealed in a few arcs, her motives will come to light. You just gotta give it time. Aye, I had fun having coming up with the whole circus tricks part. Plus the revenge on Natsu was just icing on the cake. "lucy could you scoot over i need to kill your boyfriend now"** **LOL I can actually see you doing that. Did you see what happened this chapter happening at all?**

 **Alright y'all, I will see you next week with this next chapter and I hope y'all will check out the four shot that's coming out today. Just to refresh your memory it's called Race Around the Realm.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	27. In the darkness before the light

**I'm back! Now last time those burglars that have been breaking into the other guilds finally showed up in our favorite guild hall. Kuma kicked some ass then things went downhill and the last thing she saw before she passed out happened to be a pair of feet.**

* * *

Chapter 27

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

Laying in our bed, Lucy curled into my side, I stare at the ceiling, wondering what woke me up. Gently I ease my arm out from under Lucy's body and get up, wandering into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

All the lights are off, I can't hear anything form the outside world and without even looking at the clock I can tell that it's so late even the night time animals have gone to bed.

I yawn, grabbing a glass from the drying board next to the sink and fill from the tap. Looking out the window I can see the guildhall is dark and know that Mira has already closed up for the night.

Unbidden the worry that woke me up returns and I frown, trying to focus on the fact. That is until a flash of red catches my eye from the window. I look back and I drop the glass in shock as I watch the guild hall start to burn. The glass shatters on the floor and I run back into our room.

"Lucy, get up!"

She groans, but sits up, looking at me. "Natsu, what's wrong?"

"The guild's on fire."

She jumps out of bed, rushing to her writing desk. "Go, I'll call up to Fairy Hills and wake the others." I rush to the window, not bothering to grab a shoes or shirt and jump out barely catching her words.

I push myself as fast as I can, boosting my speed with my fire and manage to get up to the guild within five minutes. Just as I'm rounding the corner I see a black shape emerge from the roaring flames and I hit the ground running just as Kuma falls.

I kneel beside her, frowning as I take in the amount of injuries she has. Since fire can't affect her I know that they have to be from an attack. From who, I have no clue.

Dread starts to fill me when I can't see if her chest is moving under the flickering light of the flames and I place one hand on her chest, grimacing when I feel it barely rise and fall.

When I hear the sound of running I look up and breathe a sigh of relief at the sight of Wendy, Mira, and Erza. The rest of the girls are close behind but my eyes zero in on the sky slayer.

"She's breathing but it's not good." Wendy nods as she kneels beside me and I turn my attention to the flames, getting up to eat them even as Juvia starts using her water attacks to put them out.

The flames are put out in no time as everyone works together and in the light just beginning to bleed over the horizon I can make out some burnt forms in the debris of the wrecked hall.

I pass through the doorway, taking in the sight of the splintered remains of what used to be the doors. As I walk further in, something on the floor grabs my attention and I walk up to where a set of paw prints is burned into the floor. Around the paw prints a clear circle of burnt wood marks where the blast radiated from as well as the sight of around fifteen badly burned bodies.

Footsteps crunch behind me and I turn to see Mira walking through the door, her hand over her mouth and tears falling from her eyes. She shakes her head and she mutters, "I told her, I warned her." again and again.

Outside the door someone must've gotten Porlyusica because even as I watch she kneels on the other side of Kuma's form.

Carla separates herself from Wendy's side and with a quick glance at the unstable doorway, flies through straight to me. Her eyes wander over the damage then meet mine as she speaks. "Natsu, I need your help to get to Kuma's room."

I frown but follow her up the steps to the second floor, catching a piece of wooden paneling before it can hit her and burning it. When we get to the hallway the burn marks end at the opening and I can make out five bodies lying around the shifter's door. Each head set at a grotesque angle.

The Exceed's tail fur fluffs at the sight but she floats past them, moving to the door and opening it only enough for me to follow her through. Inside the room I can't even tell that a battle had raged on outside. The room being the same as the last time I was in here before we showed Kuma the room save for quite a few scratch marks dug into the floor and the fireplace having char marks.

What grabs my attention, though, is what sits on the mantel. Ten gems, each the size of my hand. The colors range from yellow to blue with a black and white gem to round it out. One, the purple gem, pulses in the dark of the cave like room and I walk toward it, picking it up without thinking.

When my hand wraps around the gem something tickles my hearing and I jump, accidentally dropping the gem.

"Natsu, be careful, these gems are extremely important!" Carla catches it before it can hit the floor and I grin sheepishly when she chastises me.

"Sorry Carla." My eyes go back to the others as Carla begins to set them in a bag and I ask the question that's on my mind. "What are they?"

Her expression softens only after she sets the purple gem in the bag and closes it up. "Soul gems belonging to draco shifters whose bodies are long gone. Kuma calls them her elders."

I frown as I look at the bag. "Why don't I hold them for safekeeping?"

She hesitates, holding the bag tightly in her paw and glares at me. "Only if you promise not to drop them and not to let anyone that isn't myself, Wendy or Kuma touch them. No one else knows about them and Kuma kept it that way to protect them."

I nod and when she hands me the bag I tie it tightly to my belt, making sure that it won't go anywhere when a thought comes to mind. As we walk back out the door I voice the thought to the female Exceed.

"You know, we're gonna have to tell Laxus and Metalhead as well. If what I heard was one of these Elders speaking then they will too." Another thought strikes me. "Has Wendy heard the gems?"

Carla nods. "I haven't heard them speak but Wendy swears that they spoke to her and I believe her."

I nod again and jump down the remaining five feet of the staircase when the steps collapse. The sound grabs the attention of the few guildmates that have made their way into the burned hall while we were upstairs.

Over where the blast radiated from Gramps stands talking to Laxus with an activated communication lacrima sitting in his hand. Looking around I frown when I see Lucy standing outside the doors seeming to be having a heated discussion with Mira and Lisanna.

Silently I step over a pile of burnt wood that looks like it used to be a table or maybe a chair and make my way to Gramps. He glances at me and I throw a thumb over my shoulder gesturing at the hall on the second floor.

"There's five more down the hall and not affected by the fire."

He nods but his attention snaps back to the lacrima when I see Lahar's face appear.

"We can have a removal team there within the hour. From the sound of it we may not be able to track down who hired these burglars to break into the guilds but hopefully there's enough."

I move away as Gramps clears his throat and though I hear his words I tune them out, instead focusing on getting to Lucy.

Mira frowns right before Lucy jumps at Lisanna and I rush forward, wrapping my arms around my girlfriend's waist to pull her backwards. She starts kicking, her slippers doing nothing to bother me.

"What happened?"

Lucy scowls. "Lisanna thinks it'll be a good idea to cancel Kuma's magic."

"She'll be easier to carry to Fairy Hills to recover." Lisanna has a fair point but when I remember the last time we put those magic canceling cuffs on Kuma, I remember pointedly the way she thrashed and tried to bite Lucy.

"No, we're not canceling her magic."

"And why not?! She won't know it!" Lucy tenses at Lisanna's sputtered words. I tighten my grip on her and frown at the take over mage.

"Lis, you weren't there when she woke up the first time. You think she was animalistic during that little spat you two had? She was much worse when she was wearing the cuffs.

She pales, a near silent "oh" escaping her. I see movement out the corner of my eye and turning my head, watch as Porlyusica coaxes Wendy away from the unconscious panther then gestures Elfman forward.

The old healer harangues him as he kneels, shuffling Kuma into his arms then stands. He starts walking toward Fairy Hills where it's already been decided she'll stay since the guild needs to be rebuilt again. Everyone walks beside him, the quietness among the guild something I've never seen before.

"I feel bad for Wendy."

I turn my eyes down to Luce only to see her watching the sky slayer where she walks with Carla right beside Elfman. "Because she's gotten so close to Kuma?"

She nods and we watch as Gramps, Porlyusica, Wendy, and Elfman disappear into the girl's dorm.

* * *

 **I have to say I'm not exactly sure how I feel about how this chapter turned out. There were a few things I wanted to get across this chapter. Mainly about how everyone's come to care for Kuma. The guild hall destruction just kind of fell into place with the rest of this chapter.**

 **what do you think? Was it a good chapter or did I drop the ball?**

 ** _XBnemesisX,_ I have to agree with you. Story drama beats IRL drama any day. As for their powers, that will be explained in due time. In the most recent chapters I've been writing I've started to weave an interesting thread that may surprise you.**

 ** _Strike,_ It'll be a little while yet, but yes they're coming up soon. *snorts* Pervert like always. Lara, Rosa, Yuki, do me a favor and feed him to the sharks. why would I wanna check the wiki when I can just go on youtube and watch a complete game walkthrough? And I know the perfect youtuber to look up as well. If that's what a complot means then yes, there will be a complot coming soon involving Leilani.**

 ** _Sam,_ Gildarts will be confusing to the guild as well for reasons which will be explained. Last chapter was actually not the first time I've mentioned her snake forms. Back when she had that fight in the guild with Natsu after receiving her fire powers she shifted into a constrictor. Her snake forms are part of the terrain based part of her forms. Lol I love Harry Potter, I've seen all the movies and just for you I may include a couple of snake pranks coming up in the future. I'm glad to hear you enjoyed the tactical part of Kuma's attacks, I had a lot of fun writing it out. How did I do with this chapter?**

 ** _Pixie Pixel!_ What Kuma has for Lisanna you can't necessarily call hate, call it a major dislike for someone who cheated. Oh, not your heart I can't lose you yet! Yes, the mighty Pixie Pixel, known for leaving her awesome, crazy, and long reviews and cheering any writer up.**

 **Alright y'all, there's a P.M. I gotta go hunt down and I have to finish outlining chapters so I'm gonna let y'all go. Until Next time.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	28. Little bear?

**Me: *looks out window of jet* Fire, do you see any sign of the target?**

 **Fire: Negative, Grizz, the target is out of sight.**

 **Me: Copy, Fire. Sky, any signs on your side?**

 **Sky: Nothing, Grizz, keeping an eye open though.**

 **Me: Copy. *Takes off mask* Sorry bout that y'all. Kind of helping a couple friends of mine out hunting for someone. Now last time we left off with the guild finding out that the guildhall had exploded and that everyone's favorite shifter was down for the count. I'd say it's time to learn what's happening to our favorite girl.**

 **Metal: Grizz, I have sight of the target.**

 **Me: In other news I'm glad to see y'all again. It's been days too long. Now if you'll excuse me I'll see y'all later. *Puts mask back on* Copy, Metal. Just like we practiced crew, dive out and capture. On my count: three, *the jets on my right pull away* two *the jets on my left pull away* CAPTURE STRIKE!**

* * *

Chapter 28

 **Kuma P.O.V.**

 _The sound of the wind over the plains, the scent of wild flowers surround me, and the warmth of the sun caresses me, causing my eyes to open and see a bright blue sky overhead._

 _I sit up and find that I'm in a field of wildflowers in a forest. Off in the distance I see a wall of white and my eyes widen._

 _Staggering to my feet I turn in a circle, my mind not believing what my eyes are seeing. I tilt my nose to the wind and sure enough I can pick up the clean, cold scent of the glaciers._

 _"Kuma!"_

 _I turn at the sound of my name to see a woman with red streaked brown hair in a one shouldered doeskin dress. The dress is simple in design, but has a string of beads around the waist with a piece of bone shaped to look like a bear's head in the center of it. On her left arm tattoos travel all the way up and over her bare shoulder, then stop at the base of her neck. Her eyes are a dark brown almost black but lightens toward the edge._

 _"Little bear, it's been so long."_

 _Tears start to fall at the nickname and I look up when I feel a hand cup my cheek. "Màma, how are you here? How am_ I _here? What happened?"_

 _Her thumb runs over my cheek and I lean into her hand. "Oh, my little bear, you've gotten so big, and judging by your markings you're well on your way to mastering your flying forms."_

 _The lump in my throat makes it hard to swallow but I nod. "I've had to learn more after the poachers found the pack dens."_

 _"Little bear, all that matters is that you're home now." I shiver at her whispered words and want to believe her, but something holds me back, prevents me from believing that I'm truly home._

 _A sense of longing hits me and I look her in the eyes. "Màma, can I please see the dens again?"_

 _She nods. "Anything for you, little bear."_

 _We walk through the field of the wild flowers and enter the pine woods I know so well. My feet follow the trail automatically and we start to make our way through the familiar trees._

 **Normal P.O.V.**

 _In a tree on the other side of the clearing an orange puff of smoke and a purple puff of smoke, one a woman, one a male with wings and horns, can be seen sitting on a large branch, watching the meeting between the two grizzlies._

 _"Ember, are you sure this is the best course of action?" The woman crosses her arms over her chest and lowers her chin until she's glaring at her feet._

 _"Honestly, Ryu, half of me is telling me that her body needs time to recuperate so let her mind wander the fields of her memories."_

 _The male's wings shuffle behind him, an action that causes puffs of orange smoke to blow away. "And what exactly does the other half say?"_

 _"That this whole thing is a very bad idea and may cause her to retreat too far into herself for even the slayers to call her out." She mutters, barely loud enough for him to hear._

 _He chuckles and she watches as his form disappears, the smoke sliding down the tree until he reforms, leaning against the trunk and looking up at her._

 _"Well then, let's see what Kuma does. Only the bear can know her limits and only the bear can tell when it's time to return to her family."_

 _Ember frowns but disappears only to show up beside him. "If you think so, then we'll watch and wait, but if it gets out of hand I'm pulling her out."_

 _Ryu nods. "You were given the responsibility of watching out for her so I trust you to lead."_

 _He offers his arm to her and as she loops her arm through his she looks up at him. "Actually, I've been meaning to ask about that since Acalypha."_

 _He arches an eyebrow. "Ember, Acalypha was over fifty years ago."_

 _She pouts and they disappear, just two puffs of smoke floating through the field of wild flowers._

 **Kuma P.O.V.**

 _The scent of pine needle smoke fills the air and I look back at Màma, a fanged grin in place as I turn back to the trail and pick up speed until I'm practically flying over it, every turn, every twist having already been memorized._

 _A clearing appears up ahead and I can make out gray wisps of smoke rising from some of the dens. I burst into the clearing, my chest heaving as I take in the sight of my pack._

 _The mothers and unmated women are at the fire pits, either skinning recent kills or stirring the pots for what smells like deer stew. The elders are sitting in front of the lodge, the den of the pack leaders, telling the cubs stories and legends I know all too well, while I catch sight of a group of males hauling in some more kills for dinner._

 _I move with a spring in my step through the pack, stopping every now and then to talk to a particular pack member or watch an activity before stopping in front of the lodge._

 _One elder, a female who's hair is bound in a white braid down her back and who's eyes are milky white sits in a rocking chair closest to the door of the lodge._

 _She's silent as she listens to one of the other elders tell a tale about a mocking bird who defeated a fox by using a rabbit. That is, until she stops rocking and her nose lifts to the wind._

 _"Kuma, I may not see a bee an inch from my nose, but I can always recognize my granddaughter's scent."_

 _I giggle and walk around the group of cubs to stop in front of her. She stretches her arms out and I lean in, squeezing her as tight as I can._

 _"Gramamie, I've missed you."_

 _"Then how come you don't ever come by anymore?"_

 _I pull away and wipe the tears from my cheeks even as I smile. "I've moved on, Gramamie, I've become stronger and I've joined a guild in Fiore."_

 _She reaches up and runs a hand along my left arm, stopping on my gem. "I'm glad to hear it, Kuma, but what is your element?"_

 _My hands take hold of hers and I heat them up, causing her to arch her eyebrows in surprise. "My, Kuma, I never saw you as a fire element. With your brother it was easy to tell he would become shadow but you, you surprised me just as you always have."_

 _"Thank you, Gramamie."_

 _She smiles and I can see her teeth are worn down to almost nothing. "Think nothing of it, Kuma."_

 _"Kuma!"_

 _I let Gramamie's hands fall and turn to see Màma walking up. "Kuma, I just talked to the pack leaders and they would like you to come along to scout the borders."_

 _My eyebrows draw together, that feeling at the back of my head that I don't belong growing stronger. I push it back down and smile at her._

 _"I would love to, Màma."_

 _She smiles. "Excellent, the pack leaders want you to follow the south western to eastern border scouts. They travel by air so you'll need to make sure the form you choose isn't gonna fail you."_

 _I hug her and go to move away, throwing over my shoulder, "I'll see you when I get back, Màma!"_

 _Running, I catch up to the patrol just as they're taking off and shift into my golden eagle form._

 **Normal P.O.V.**

 _"See any reason to pull her out?" Ryu questions from the cloud he sits on. Ember huffs from where she sits next to him._

 _"Okay, so far nothing has happened, but don't you think too much time has passed back in the reality?"_

 _He gives her a pointed look. "Ember, you know Tengyu is the best at keeping track of time and from the sounds of it, she's almost completely healed."_

 _She scowls and dissipates leaving Ryu to growl before following her._

* * *

 **Now I know there's gonna be questions aplenty so hit me with your best shot. Reminder: Somethings may be left as unexplained for the simple fact of they'll be explained in later chapters.**

 **In the meantime staying up until 2 in the morning is a pain in the ass. Like I'm so tired it's not even funny anymore. I wanna say it's the summertime but really time just flies by too fast.**

 **and I'm procrastinating. Go figure. Next on the to do list: Reviews!**

 ** _XBnemesisX,_ you think there's plot twist now? You ain't seen nothing yet. Also thank you for the compliment.**

 ** _Sam,_ Thanks, I was really hesitant about last chapter because of how I wanted the emotion to show up. I guess it does feel like it. It's hard to believe that we're already twenty eight chapters in. Okay, yeah I wrote Lahar a little calmer then I should've but in my defense I rewrote the entire chapter the day before I had to update. I'm the same way when it comes to reading something and watching it. I still can't get it out of my head that Happy's voice is so high pitched even though it's a female actor. XD Dude, I prefer the dub over the sub if only because I don't have to keep going between reading the lines and watching the actions.**

 ** _Pixie Pixel!_ Love the slogan, lol, it's amusing. Natsu and the slayers will keep the gems safe alirght, there's also more promised to come that I don't think and of y'all are gonna see coming. I think your heart is gonna give out after tomorrow. Crews is in for a big curve ball. Give you a heads up. Look up Safe and Sound by Sam Tsui and prepare the tissues.**

 ** _Augustos,_ *throws a hogtied Strike at your feet* You wanted back up I sent in the calvary. Lol as soon as I read your review the image for the opening A/N popped into my head and I just had to use it. I have to admit I enjoy these role play A/N's. they throw in a little bit of change from my usual style. _Wesley,_ there is only a lull before things pick up speed. Now that we're going you'll need to tell everyone to buckle down because it's gonna get bumpy. _Juan,_ Gems play a huge part in this story. Like uber major Fallout 4 climb in your armor and hide in the bunker huge part. _Farkas,_ WTH?! Save me some popcorn! *pouts***

 **That's all folks, like I said earlier if you have any questions all you have to do it hit me up. Oh! before I forget I have a poll happening on my profile. My earliest stories including my very first 'Tail of Two Dragons' may be getting revamped and rewritten. There are seven options total and you get to pick the three you think should be updated. when the poll closes on August 1st the one with the most votes will be taken down, rewritten, then reposted. I'm leaving it to y'all to decide which ones you think deserve it most.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	29. A flight to remember

**Morning, I need coffee.**

* * *

Chapter 29

 **Wendy P.O.V.**

I make my way up the road to Fairy Hills, exhausted from helping rebuild the guild hall.

Opening the door to the apartments, I walk up the stairs and stop at the door next to mine. I hold my breath as I turn the handle, hoping that today's the day she wakes up, but sadly, when I open the door, she's still laying on the bed in the same spot as when Elfman set her there a month ago.

My feet move by themselves, pushing me into the room, and I run a hand along her pelt, feeling her chest rise and fall steadily enough. I pool my magic in my hand, trying to see if there's something wrong that I could possibly heal to wake her up, but it still reads as normal.

"Wendy, you know there's nothing else you can do for her at this point in time, so why do you keep looking for something that isn't there?" Her voice comes from the doorway but I don't bother to look.

"I don't know, Carla. I just keep thinking that there's something I could do to bring her around."

"Child, if there was something you could do, you would've done it by now. So please, leave her to sleep." I do look this time as she sets her hand on my shoulder, her expression somewhere between caring and sad.

Letting my hand drop, I turn back and close the door behind me before walking to my room.

"I wonder what's going through her head."

I sit on my bed and fall back so that I'm staring at the ceiling. "Whatever it is, she's sure taking her sweet time coming back to us."

 **Kuma P.O.V.**

 _The landscape passes by as nothing more than a blur underneath us and yet, with my eagle eye, I can still count the veins on a leaf in the blink of an eye._

 _A screech comes from the leader of the patrol and I pick up my wingbeat to fly above the patrol._

 _When the sun reaches it's peak, the patrol spirals to the ground and I follow suit, to watch as they shift above a pool and dive in._

 _I circle above the pool once until I hear one of the guys call out. "What's the matter, Kuma? Too afraid of a little drop?"_

 _Rolling my eyes I rise above the pool and shift into my grizzly form. When I'm about fifty feet above the water I hear the challenger call a scatter and the patrol scatters from the lake in enough time for me to hit the surface._

 _Surfacing, I swim to shore and shift to human form. My hair drips since I didn't shake the water from my fur before I shifted, but it doesn't bother me._

 _"Now who's afraid of a little drop?" At my question the patrol stares at me, slack-jawed and I begin to feel uncomfortable under their gazes._

 _Finally, the leader of the patrol clears his throat, breaking the other's stupor. "Well done, Kuma, I didn't know you were able to handle such a drop."_

 _I huff. "Please, that drop was nothing compared to some of the shit I do on a daily basis with my guild."_

 _The leader takes on a look of interest. "What do you do in this guild?"_

 _A smile overtakes me and I sit on a boulder to gather my thoughts. "Well, the guild I'm in is called Fairy Tail. For the simple fact of it's a never-ending adventure with them and I have to say that it's true. The guild members are just as wild as any forest, but they're also ten times more fun._

" _There's this fire breather, his name is Natsu, he loves spicy food, and there's actually this challenge called 'The third degree burn curry challenge' and basically what happens is whoever who can devour the most bowls without giving in, wins. Up until I joined he held the title with ten bowls, but now I hold it with twenty-two."_

 _I look up to see them watching me with intrigue. Going to add something else, I freeze where a flash of fire and darkness crosses my mind._

 _It's brief, not even two seconds, but it's long enough for me to have a chill up my spine._

 _"Kuma, we're moving out."_

 _Pulling my head back to here and now, I look up to see the leader about to take off and I follow suit._

 **Normal P.O.V.**

 _"Ember, what the hell was that?"_

 _She looks back from where she sits in the tree to see Ryu leaning against the trunk of the tree across from her and wearing a scowl._

 _"Don't look at me, I didn't touch her memories." Then she looks back at where Kuma is taking off after the patrol._

 _"No, I think her body is starting to call her back, by making her remember the night that threw her into this state in the first place." she states before her form starts to dissipate again._

 _Ryu huffs and follows her as they take off after Kuma._

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

I'm restless, Metalhead's more argumentative than normal, Laxus is about ready to fight someone, and Wendy's just a mess. It's been two months since that night and every day we're getting more and more wound up.

Of course, the whispering coming from the gems is doing nothing to help. Deciding that it would be easier to protect the gems by dividing them up, we each took two, while Mira has one and Erza has the other.

"Natsu, focus!"

I jump when the table jumps and turn to see Erza standing at the end of it with her hands splayed across the surface.

"What did you say, Erza?"

She scowls, but throws a rolled-up paper at me. "We have a request for the four of us to deliver supplies to a small village in the north. A party of bandits keep harassing the caravans so they've come to us for help." I nod and she adds, "We're moving out in six hours, so I suggest you be quick about meeting us at the train station."

Throwing a salute at her I get up and walk out the guild doors to get packed when a kid runs into me.

He backs up and mumbles an apology before taking off again, but I already notice the missing weight at my side and take off after the thief.

"Hey, get back here!"

I hear his footsteps ahead and push my feet faster until I'm close enough to grab him by the back of his shirt.

He squeaks and as I turn him around I hold a flaming fist two inches from his face.

"Give me back what you stole and I won't burn your face to a crisp." I growl and glare at him.

He holds the bag out. "H-Here, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were a mage. I'm sorry, please forgive me."

Snorting, I kill the flames and snatch the bag back, but I don't let him go just yet. I open the bag and see two rocks, instead of the gems.

I glare at the boy from under my bangs. "Where are the gems that were in this bag?"

He hurriedly reaches into his pocket and pulls them out. "I'm sorry, here, just please don't turn me in."

Throwing the rocks out I gently place the gems in the bag and after I tie it securely to my belt, I turn back and take a good look at him.

Almost immediately he reminds me of how Kuma first looked, all skin and bones, but he stands straight even if the fear floods him in waves. His hair is too dirty to tell the color and his skin is covered in grime. His clothes have more holes than swiss cheese and he's barefoot. A lump on his right arm draws my attention but I say nothing about it, instead choosing to sigh and ask,

"What were you gonna do with them?"

He looks surprised and it resounds in his voice. "I was gonna sell them to get some food."

Quickly, I make up my mind. "Alright, here's what's gonna happen," he tilts his head in confusion as I continue. "You're gonna come with me back to the guild, and I'm gonna get you some food."

The fear slowly melts away and his stomach growls. Turning away, I move to walk back the way I came only to stop when I realize he isn't following. Looking back, I arch an eyebrow. "You coming or are you turning down a free meal?"

He runs to catch up and I resume walking back to the guild.

* * *

 **Alright y'all let me start with something out of the blue. My RAR readers. I'm sorry I didn't have a chapter for you last week. I might have a chapter for you this week but it's up in the air. I have a lot going on with planning two trips for in the fall along with a lot of stress in my home life.**

 **For the two trips, in August I will be traveling to Maine for a week with my best friend and her mother then I will be home for a week where I'll update the stories. After that I'll be going south to Florida to spend two weeks with family I haven't seen since I young. As in so young I don't even remember their faces. I only know them through facebook and my mother so I plan on using the time wisely to enjoy them.**

 **The dates for my August trip is already posted to my profile so you'll know why you don't get anything during that week. As for the Florida trip, we're still planning those days out. So far we know it's sometime in September.**

 **Also! July 1st is the start of NaLu Week. _I WILL BE PARTICIPATING._ July 1st to 7th with the bonus day on the 10th. I already have two of the days written out and I plan to be finishing that up this week as well. So most likely RAR will return next week. By then I should have the remaining couple of chapters completely plotted and partly written.**

 **If you follow Fairy Tail Fan Fiction on Facebook I'll also be posting a notice on there when it gets closer to the day.**

 ** _Sam,_ all these questions are really good but I can't say anything without giving away what's coming. I do have a question for you though. Who's the kid? Please, oh great gods, please make it cold again. I hate the heat. Always have and I have to say I always will. Ninety plus degree weather is a pain in the ass.**

 ** _XBnemesisX,_ Did this explain some of it? If not it'll be made clear in the upcoming chapters.**

 ** _Wesley,_ you don't need me to contact them. You just need to head to the guild. You'll find them there if Natsu hasn't blown up the jets yet. OMGS! Farka I can't wait to see Wonder Woman.**

 ** _Pixie Pixel!_ You ain't seen nothing yet.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	30. You're a shifter!

**Good morning! Now last time we left off with some kids trying to hijack Natsu's gems. That won't do. Let's see what Natsu does.**

* * *

Chapter 30

 **Natsu P.O.V.**

The kid and I are almost back to the guild when he asks hesitantly, "Are you gonna turn me in?"

I frown and shake my head. "No, but I am gonna talk to the Master about what to do with you."

He tilts his head in confusion. "You mean the master of your guild?"

I nod and we stop in front of the guild doors as he asks his next question.

"Why are you gonna do that? I don't use magic, and I don't have any family."

My eyes narrow. "You do have magic, you have an extremely rare magic, you're a shifter."

He tries to bolt but I catch his arm and throw him over my shoulder before kicking the door open.

"No, let me go!"

I huff at his demands and when I feel his weight changing, I work quickly to put him in a headlock.

"Now, listen here kid, we ain't gonna hurt you, if you just chill out, then we can talk."

He slowly starts to stop struggling after he hears my growled words but he doesn't shift back.

I loosen my hold on him, yet, don't completely let go as I look up at Mira. "Mira, give me two trays of everything."

She nods and disappears into the back as I feel him shift again. Looking down I see him trying to pry my arms off.

"Now, look, I promised you some food, and you will get your food, but you have to wait a little while. Now, are you gonna stay by yourself or am I gonna have to keep you like this the whole time?"

He stops fighting and I let him go then he stands up and looks at me one more time before he starts fading into the floor boards.

I growl and grabbing him by the back of his shirt, pull him out of the shadows and hold him three feet in the air.

"Yo, Metalhead, the shadows is your thing, come take care of him." I hear him growl at my words and before I know it, I'm sitting on my ass on the ground and Metalhead is holding him in the air.

"I'm gonna kick your ass for that, Salamander."

I roll my eyes at his remark and walk over to where Mira is setting the first tray on the counter.

"Natsu, where did you find him?"

She stops long enough for me to quickly explain, then runs back into the kitchen for the second tray.

I hear a growl and look back to see the kid licking his lips and eyeing the tray as Mira sets it down.

Walking back over, I stand in front of him, blocking his view of the food, and garnering his attention. "Are you gonna run if we set you loose?"

He shakes his head and I step out of the way, letting Metalhead know to drop him. He does, and the kid runs straight at the food, but halfway to the bar he shifts into a wolf and jumps up onto the bar counter.

"He acts just like Bear did when she first got here, but how did you find him?"

My eyes don't waiver from the kid as I answer. "He tried to steal the gems I have, then he said he was gonna sell them to buy food, but I don't think it's true."

He's quiet for a second then, "I'm guessing I'm watching the brat until Gramps gets back from checking in on Bear?"

I nod and he huffs as he walks to the corner of the bar.

"Natsu, aren't you supposed to be packing for your mission?"

My eyes bug and I run toward the door, throwing over my shoulder, "Thanks, Mira."

When I'm a block away from mine and Lucy's apartment, I slow down and look up past the guildhall at Fairy Hills.

"Kuma, hurry the hell up and wake up already."

 **Kuma P.O.V.**

 _After that flash during the break nothing else has happened and the rest of the patrol is uneventful as we meet up with the eastern north to south patrol, then return to the dens._

 _On the descent into the village the guys decide to pull stunts during their dives, and when everyone else has landed, I tuck my wings and barrel roll before throwing my wings out and skidding to a stop in the middle of the guys. They whoop and holler, then head to the campfire for dinner._

 _"Kuma." I stop in my steps and smile at Màma as she catches up to me._

 _"I take it you enjoyed the patrol?"_

 _I grin and nod. "I did, Màma, but," my smile fades and I look off into the forest, "but this isn't my home anymore."_

 _"Why do you say that, little bear?" Her voice is quiet and my head starts to thump, but I ignore it as I turn to her._

 _"My home is with my guild. This valley, you, Gramamie, and the rest of the pack will always be in my heart but I don't belong here. You, Gramamie, and the pack were my first family, but as Elder Ryu told me, Fairy Tail took me in, accepted me for who I am, and protected me when it counted."_

 _I lick my lips and look up at the moon and see the stars shine, reminding me of Lucy and her spirits. More flashes of fire and darkness cross my mind and I finally realize what I'm seeing, what I'm remembering._

 _"Màma, the guild is my pack now, and I have to go back." I lower my gaze and give her a determined look. "That's how I ended up here. I was protecting my pack from thieves and I was injured in the fighting."_

 _She smiles but I can see the tears she tries to hide. "My little bear has grown up so much. Do you know why your father and I named you Kuma?"_

 _I shake my head and she raises her hand to cup my cheek. "Because, a bear is fierce, protective, and above all loyal to those they hold dear. But you, my little bear, are not just any bear, you are a grizzly. You are as fierce and loyal as they come."_

 _The woods in the background starts to fade to black and when it's gone Màma starts to fade. "Remember, my little bear, we love you."_

 _Her warm voice fades to embers and I become aware of two familiar souls hovering near._

 _"Elder Ember, Elder Ryu, I can feel you're near but I can't see you."_

Smoke swirls around me and the colors separate to reveal the elders watching me with kind eyes.

 _"No wonder the grizzly pack was held in such high regards, their den life was very well coordinated and well taken care of."_

I nod at Elder Ryu's words and turn to Elder Ember. _"I'm ready to go home now, back to Fairy Tail and back to my family."_

She nods and raises a hand until three fingers hover an inch from my head. _"Then sleep, Kuma, and when next you awake, you shall be with your family."_

My eyelids grow heavy and everything goes dark.

* * *

 **Now then. How about those theories? Even if it was a short chapter a lot happened and I wanna hear what y'all think.**

 **In the mean time I HATE THE HEAT. It's supposed nineties for like the next two weeks. Not only that it's supposed to hit over a hundred degrees this Saturday. *groans* someone shoot me now.**

 **Let's see. Any other important news? I'll be participating in this upcoming NaLu week. Starts Sunday, the first, then runs to the seventh with the bonus day on the tenth.**

 **I don't know about y'all but I'm excited to see what everyone brings to the site.**

 **Now onto my favorite part, the reviews!**

 ** _XBnemesisX_ , those are all very good questions. Some of which were hopefully answered in this chapter.**

 ** _Shana_ , any guesses?**

 ** _Sam_! Each person who has the gems is easily strong enough to protect them from being taken. While it's true Natsu almost had his taken he noticed the missing weight right away and took off after the kid. As for Mira and Erza, Erza can requip. Therefore she can stash the gem and it's pouch in her spacial pocket. With Mira, SHE NEVER LEAVES THE GUILD. and who in their right mind is gonna walk up to an S-Class She-Devil in the middle of the day when the guild is packed and try to take the gem? Not me! As for the other slayers I'm playing on their dragon instincts to hoard and protect their jewelry. Yeah those gems ain't going nowhere. With the heat I know what you mean. I've seen my dad have a heat stroke TWICE. So believe me when I say I'm well aware of the consequences. **

**_Strike_ , dammit. I can't seem to keep a reviewer alive any more. First Pix dies and now you. DAMN IT! Wesley, all these questions are good but do you have any ideas after this chapter?**

 ***shoves Blue in the cellar* Shut up! You're gonna give it away. _Pix_ , I'm sorry I have to lock Blue up but there are certain things that can't be spoiled yet. And if she keeps on she's gonna spoil the fun for everyone. Especially the part where Kuma gets back to the guild. *snickers* I have plans for her to strangle a shifter. You say you're gonna be surprised then I have to ask. Will you be prepared for the trip to the glaciers?**

 **Alright y'all. I'm done for today. I'm beating the heat as best I can and *hears lock break* shit. I gotta go. There's a certain blue dog that needs to be chained back up.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**

 **P.S. I know I complain about the heat but I hope y'all are doing okay as well these summer days.**


	31. Bear's awake!

**GOOD MORNING! I'm back with another chapter and our favorite shifter. Now if I remember last time Kuma had figured out that she was not supposed to be in the world of the glaciers anymore therefore it's time to go home, wake up, and soothe a couple of dragon slayers before they destroy Magnolia.**

 **Btw, before y'all move on there's just one thing I want to point out…**

 **WE'VE HIT A HUNDRED REVIEWS! and it's all thanks to you guys.**

* * *

Chapter 31

 **Kuma P.O.V.**

On the edge of my hearing I pick up footsteps and yelling but I tune it out when my nose picks up a load of scents, all female.

I take a deep breath and right off the bat I pick up the fresh windblown scent of Wendy and the faint traces of darjeeling tea that only means Carla. The scents are about an hour old so I know that wherever I'm at they're not there now.

My eyelids start to burn from the sunlight and I open them to see a window three feet above me. In the window I see a tree whose limbs hang close enough to scratch at the window when a strong breeze blows through.

I lift my head and look around, blinking to get my eyes to focus as I take in the wall-to-wall bookshelves. The floor is also covered with piles of books but on the opposite wall I see a door.

When I try move my legs it's like moving lead weights but eventually I'm able to crawl far enough over to where I fall out of the bed. I groan as I draw my paws underneath me and stand up, my muscles feeling as stiff as stone.

Moving one paw forward I shift my weight and end up falling back down, a pile of books coming down on top of me and making so much noise I groan as my ears ring.

As I'm pushing the books off my head and trying to sit up the door opens and I see Carla freeze where she floats in the air.

I whimper, snapping her out of her shock and she rushes toward me to help push the books off, but when I go to stand back up she lays a hand on my shoulder, pushing me back down.

"No, Kuma, let me go get Wendy, then we can help you up and to get out of here."

Laying my head on my paws I watch her leave and eventually doze off until I hear footsteps come running down the hall.

Keeping my eyes closed I hear the footsteps stop at the open door and her gasp. Then I hear her footsteps inch closer.

"Kuma?"

I open my eyes and see her fall to her knees as she reaches out to hug me. As she hugs me she starts squeezing tighter and tighter until I'm having a hard time breathing and let out a sharp huff, causing her to let up.

She runs a hand over my head and I pointedly glare at her, causing her to giggle. "Sorry, I had to make sure my sister was still in there."

Shaking her hand off my head I try to rise to my feet again and, getting the idea, she helps me up until I'm standing, shakily, on all four paws.

This time when I take a step and stumble, instead of hitting the floor I fall against her leg and she keeps me up.

"Kuma, are you sure you want to be up and walking around?"

I raise my head and see Carla in her human form, leaning against the doorframe, and growl.

She raises her hands in front of her in surrender. "I'm just worried about you is all."

I move forward and Wendy moves next to me, preventing me from falling face first into the ground again, until I stand in front of Carla. I rub my head against her leg and let out a deep rumble that sounds like a mix between a purr and boulders rubbing against each other.

Stepping out into a hallway I look up and down it, trying to figure out how to get out until Carla appears next to my shoulder in her cat form. She points to the left and I turn that way. Walking down the hall I turn my head as we pass each door and I can pick up the scent of every girl that stays here.

Then we come to another turn. One side goes down another hall with more doors while the other leads to a set of steps and a landing. She points at the stairs and I turn that way, my steps slow and shuffling, until I come to a stop on the first step.

I set one paw on the step below then move my other to reach the step below that one and before long we're standing on the landing and staring down the second set of steps at the front door.

"Come on, Kuma, you made the first set, now you just gotta make the second set."

A huff escapes me at Wendy's words and I manage to make my way down the second set of steps in less time than it took for the first set.

I stop and sit on my haunches to take a quick break before walking to the guild. Ahead of me I see a floor-length mirror and, trying to figure out why I'm so weak if I've only been out for a day, walk until I'm standing in front of it.

My jaw drops and I turn to completely take in the damage. My pelt is no longer sleek and shiny, now it's dull and lifeless, while every bone along my spine, and every rib can be seen, and my left ear has a piece of skin missing.

A whimper escapes me and I feel Carla lay a paw on my shoulder. "Kuma, you were out for almost three months. Everyone at the guild is missing you and the other slayers are going crazy with worry over you."

My front legs shake and my head drops. The only thought running through my head is that I let my family down and yet they're worried about me.

 _"Of course they're worried about you, Kuma, they're your family. They know what you did to protect them and that's what matters."_

My ears twitch toward the words and I look up to see Wendy pulling something out of a bag at her waist.

She sets it down in front of me and I immediately recognize it as Elder Ember's gem.

Her hand retreats and she explains quietly, "We didn't want anything happening to the gems so it was decided that Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel and I would take two gems each to protect and the remaining two were divided. One going to Mira and the other to Erza. Master had Levy and Freed create some bags that mask their magic signatures and we figured out that only slayers can hear the whispers, besides you."

One ear stays focused on Wendy but I stare at the gem.

 _"Elder, why did it take me three months out here and yet only a day in that dreamworld?"_

She's quick on the reply. _"Because that was no ordinary dream world, Kuma, that was the souls of your family reaching out to you when you balanced on the border of life and death. They kept you from falling while your body took time to heal, even with the healer there to help."_

I take a deep breath and look up at Wendy, making up my mind. Using my paw I push the gem over to her and wait long enough for her to put it in the bag before trying to shift.

Keyword being trying.

My form stretches as it usually does but then I fall back into my panther form. Letting out a hiss of frustration I try again, only for the form to snap back, making me flinch.

"What's wrong?"

I look up at Wendy and shake my head, not knowing myself. Then I turn back to the mirror. My eyes don't burn with the fire they did, and like my pelt they're duller.

"Kuma, why don't we head to the guild and get you something to eat? Maybe then you'll be able to shift."

Turning, I start walking to the door, only for my leg to give out under me and send me to the floor, again.

I growl and hoist myself back to my feet, Carla moving to my left and Wendy taking up the right, and resume my path.

Nothing's gonna keep me down. It may knock me down, but as long as I have my family I'll keep getting up until my heart stops beating and the fire dies.

* * *

 **And I do believe that is a wonderful way to leave it while I go on a three week hiatus. Because of NaLu Week I've let my other three stories fall so I'll be taking the time to get ahead with my writing and hopefully getting some plotting for other stories done.**

 **That said I will return the week of July 26th.**

 **Now lets get onto reviews.**

 ***Throws _Wesley_ in the cellar with Blue* Shut up! You're gonna ruin the surprises. _Juan_ , there's a couple of reasons for the trip to the glaciers but since Wesley decided he's gonna try and ruin all my roller coaster surprises I'm not gonna say anything. _Rosa_ , the woman is a problem but you should be more worried about the raptors rather then Kuma. *pouts* Alright, the sweet last words earns _Wesley_ a phone call. Better make it count.**

 ** _XBnemesisX_ , um, there may or may not be some trying to choke him to death but that'll be explained in due time. Love the guesses though!**

 ** _Sam_! Natsu can be smart when he wants to be. He's actually pretty tactical when it comes to a fight. Please review GMG arc, Dragons V. Dragons if you don't believe me. Him and Gajeel beat the snot out of the twins but only because they learned their habits as they fought. This is where I derive his tact and apply to other situations i.e. this shifter. He recognizes some of the signs of a shifter, mostly going off of what he saw in Kuma and applies that to this new face. Kuma won't be meeting the shifter until over fifteen chapters later so you'll have to wait but I guarantee it won't be hugs and giggles. As to how they're able to protect the gems is explained this chapter therefore only a shifter or a dragon slayer would've known what was in the bag. Also I'm glad to see you're enjoying NaLu Week. Even if you have so many others to read.**

 ** _Pixie Pixel!_ *snorts* you and Blue are always causing trouble but I wouldn't have it any other way. Btw how is the hide and seek going? Sisters still after you? Lol, it's actually more like the crawlspace under the house but there's only two ways in and both are tiny doors that are padlocked for the safety of the neighborhood cats. Also, the landlady doesn't want a fox that's been running around to get under the house. You think that's heartwarming you should see what I have written up for the future, it's amazing what the power of good bye entails.**

 **I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter and if you're not following NaLu Week or Crews then I'll see you in three weeks with the next chapter here.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	32. Elder's demands

**Good morning! I have returned, my ever faithful readers and I bring along a stubborn shifter for y'all.**

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

 **Wendy P.O.V.**

We stop in front of the guild doors. Inside the hall, I can make out the typical sounds of brawling, but below that, I pick up the anxious growls coming from my brothers.

Surely by now, they've heard the news from the gems they carry, just as Ember told me. Though I didn't quite believe her until Carla came flying through the doors, only to tell me the news and fly back out, myself running after her.

I look down when I feel Kuma rub against my leg and step forward, pushing the doors open as I do.

In the minute before everyone notices us, I look around, trying to see if that other shifter is here, but from the looks of it, he's still out on that mission with Gray and Juvia. Then we're noticed and the guild falls silent.

Kuma raises her head, her tail waving behind her gracefully, and walks to the bar where I see Mira already disappearing into the kitchen to make her some food.

She starts to shake and I step forward, letting her lean against me until we get to the bar and she sinks down by the side of it and away from the views of most of our guildmates.

My ears pick up whispering as I sit at the table closest to her and I watch as the other slayers walk up to her, say one or two words, then come and sit with me.

The whispering becomes louder and we all look at Kuma as we make out the signs of her talking to the elders. Though one elder, Mitsuki, is missing as Erza is out on a request that has her away for another day.

"What the hell?"

I look over at Natsu to see him reaching for his bag and pulling the red gem out. Taiyo, I remember Kuma saying.

"What do you mean by that?"

His brows pinch together and I become aware of Ember trying to get my attention, so copying Natsu's movements I pull my bag off my belt and set it on the table as I pull her gem out, her words becoming clear when her gem is in hand.

 _"To regain a form lost, she must return to her roots."_

I take a sharp breath, her words immediately clear, and look over to see Kuma working through a ham hock, seemingly ignorant to the world around her, save for her ears which twitch in every direction.

The gem in my hand starts to glow, and we act quickly, placing the gems in a circle in the middle of the table just as purple and red smoke start to rise.

Two figures form halfway before stopping, the remaining gems required to complete the form not present.

And then I can hear arguing.

"I'm telling you, Ember, we don't need to get the slayers involved." This coming from the red smoke figure, Taiyo.

"Shut yer yap, Taiyo, in case you haven't noticed they're already involved. Or have you not been in the hands of a fire breather since that night?"

I hide a giggle at how they act and watch as Taiyo snaps back.

"I can't help it, he chose my gem just because it's red!"

Laxus clears his throat, gaining the soul's attention, and Ember scowls.

"We'll finish this conversation later."

Even as he fades I hear Taiyo's remark. "Oh, go suck a lizard."

Then Ember clears her throat and turns to us. "My apologies, slayers, some of my fellow shifters question my authority more often than not."

After we all nod she jumps right to business. "Now then, to answer your question, healer, as to why she can't shift to her human form. She's been through a lot and her animal souls are rebelling against her human form. What that means is that the more she tries to shift to her human form the more of a snapback, or pain she will get for it."

"So, then what can we do to help?"

Ember turns to Gajeel as he asks this and locks her hands in front of her. "It is as I told healer, in order to regain a form lost, she must return to her roots. Meaning, she must return to where her humanity was at balance with her animal souls."

Natsu waves a hand, drawing her attention. "But she seemed pretty in balance before that night, so does that mean that she just has to stay around here?"

She frowns. "No, she may be at peace when she is here, but her souls will only regain balance when she returns to the place of her birth."

The table is silent as this piece of information sinks in for the others, and they stare at the elder in shock when it does.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

We all look up to see Laxus' eyes blazing as he watches the elder shifter.

"We have no clue where this place is. She hasn't been there in years, and how the hell would we even go about getting there?"

I hear Ember growl and look back at her to see her crossing her arms over her chest, glaring at him. "Watch your tone when you speak to me, Lightning Rod. As for your questions, she will lead you there. Only a grizzly shifter can guarantee safe passage through the glaciers that surround their ancestral home."

"Ember, is there any problem with Kuma getting healthy before we make the journey?" I ask, cutting Laxus off before he can retort and the shifter turns to me.

She frowns and looks away but looks back at me a minute later. "The others seem to agree that the sooner it is done the better, but they are also in consent that she at least needs to be able to walk by herself without her legs giving out before she can take the journey."

A growl comes from Kuma and the elder turns to her. "Don't you use that tone with me, Kuma, you know that we're doing this for your own good."

Kuma huffs and Ember sighs as she turns back to me. "Healer, you know Kuma will not listen when her mind is made up, therefore we are trusting you and the rest of the slayers to bring her back to full health."

"Don't worry, Ember, we all have her back."

She relaxes at my words and turns back to face the others as well.

"I warn you now, slayers. The road ahead is long and fraught with dangers. You need only speak to us through our gems for our help." With her final sentence she starts to fade, but before she completely returns to her gem I hear her growl, "Now, what did you say to me, you spineless goat?" and a returning growl comes from Taiyo's gem.

We place the gems back in our bags and tie them back to our belts before looking at each other than at Kuma.

She pulls her ears back and her jaw drops open to reveal her canines, trying to warn us off.

"Now, Bear, you know that ain't scaring anyone, especially with how you look."

She growls at Gajeel's words.

He leans back in his seat and crosses his arms over his chest as he arches an eyebrow at her. "You ain't scaring me, Bear, come at me and let's see what you got."

* * *

 **So I'll go ahead and state now that Kuma will in no way be OP. She has her weaknesses just like any person. The soul gems, on the other hand are a little bit harder.**

 **The idea for the gems is derived from the Eldunari. If you've read Christopher Paolini's Inheritance series then you know what they are. For the readers not as fanatic about his work, Eldunari are gem like hearts that hold the soul of the dragon. If the dragon entrusts his Eldunari to a person while his body is alive then after the body dies the dragon's soul will continue to live on through the Eldunari.**

 **The only way for a dragon to die through his Eldunari is for him to convince someone to break his gem or for him to conjure the magic to destroy it himself. An extremely rare feat.**

 **My soul gems work a little along these lines but if you've been following the story then you'd know that it is only as the shifter is dying are they able to choose to continue on living through their gem.**

 **Part of the reason why it's a bit harder for me to develop the soul gems is because unlike the Eldunari who are only able to nudge others to do their bidding, the soul gems have to ability to actually do their own bidding.**

 **However, soul gems do have a weakness, they can be broken. As easily as a phone I might add. Hit the ground too hard, take a strong hit and they'll shatter like glass.**

 **Long explanation. Short version…**

 **Soul gems are extremely powerful and a few things will happen along the way that may seem a bit OP.**

 **Now that that's out of the way let's get onto the reviews.**

 ** _XBnemesisX_ , Aye, she's back and prepared to cause a lot of trouble. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 ** _Sam,_ You'd be correct, it was Levy's room she woke up in. Part of the reason she can't shift is because of her hunger, true, but the other part was explained in this chapter. No, it's not necessarily dragging it out. It's like there are things that need to be done and I refuse to write the chapters longer then five pages. Excuses, excuses, excuses. Sit your butt down and get to writing. It'll never get done if you don't start. Lmao, my mind isn't that twisted when it comes to this. Nah, they're free to go, I just don't want them spoiling what's to come.**

 ** _Stormingknight_ , gonna have to put you on the spot for this but uh, only my A/N's are in bold kiddo. The story itself is located between the two dividing lines and is either italicized or in regular size 8 verdana font. Thank you for the review though and I do hope you review again after you've read the chapter.**

 ** _Shana_ , it'll be a long journey, literally, but she has the slayers with her.**

 ** _Pixie Pixel!_ Nah, Blue and Wesley are free to go, just make sure she doesn't try to spoil anything. My plans are building and there things that still need to be done. BTW! After my trip to Maine I may be able to catch Dragon Cry the 19th. My fingers and toes are crossed.**

 ** _Strike_ , my dear, dear Strike. Sam was actually in the military. He knows his shit. Also tell Welsey he's free to go, just don't pull any spoilers. Aye, Augustos, I enjoyed my hiatus and I got quite a bit written. Including a couple more chapters for here. Rosa, sorry to say, but Kuma's not gonna be one for hanging around. Stubbornness thrives in her blood.**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed the chapter. If you have any questions all ya gotta do is ask.**

 **Grizzly out for the night.**


	33. Announcement

Hi y'all!

It's been awhile. That's for sure. I'm sorry Kuma and friends haven't been around for some time but believe you me. I haven't forgotten about her. I still have major plans for where I want her and this story to go but...I've been thinking about this the past few months. When I started this story I wanted to play around with having shorter chapters and I've largely had my ass kicked by learning that I quite simply _can't_ write short chapters. Once that fire is lit I'm gonna keep writing until I deem the chapter is finished. Three pages isn't nearly enough to cover that.

The chapter length simply doesn't allow me the space to cover details and everything I'd like to when it comes to this new world I'm weaving through Earthland and around the guilds. As such in the past few months I've begun rewriting the world. Changing certain aspects that I've disagreed with since the beginning and expanding on a few details.

Anyway, the reason I'm writing this is because I wanted to ask y'all. You love this story and while I will write what I want to write I do like to hear your opinions. Because sometimes a fresh pair of eyes is needed. What this all boils down to is this:

Do y'all, the readers, want to see the new version or would you like me to continue with the old?

The characters will be the same, my OCs won't be changing, the arcs I have already written and plan on writing won't change. They'll just become more detailed. More depth will be added and there won't be so much P.O.V. jumping this time around.

That said I would like to hear your honest opinions.

Grizzly out for the night.


End file.
